Hystérie et Combines
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Lorsqu'une Pansy hystérique poursuit un Drago à deux doigts de devenir fou dans le château,celui-ci ne voit pas d'autre alternative que de lui mentir,et affirme alors qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un.Mais dans la panique,c'est le nom d'Hermione qui fuse...
1. Prologue

_Coucou !_

_Me voici avec un nouvelle petite fiction ! Le scénario n'est pas très original, je le reconnais, mais j'espère tout de même que la lecture vous sera agréable. Je n'ai pas encore terminé cette fiction, mais je me suis en tout cas bien amusée à en écrire les premiers jets, et c'est avec plaisir que je la partage avec vous _**:)**_  
_

_Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, quelques mots d'usage : _

Résumé : lorsqu'une Pansy hystérique poursuit un Drago à deux doigts de devenir fou dans le château, celui-ci ne voit pas d'autre alternative que de lui mentir, et affirme alors qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Mais dans la panique, c'est le nom d'Hermione Granger qui fuse…

Disclaimer : sans surprise, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas les lieux. Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf la petite intrigue que j'ai construite avec son univers.

_Pour le reste, voici le prologue de "_Hystérie et Combines_" (j'avoue, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le titre de cette fic...^^)  
_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

EtoiledeNeige

* * *

**Prologue** :

* * *

-Silence ! rugit le professeur de potions Severus Rogue en entrant dans la salle de classe emplie d'élèves bavardant joyeusement ou se lançant des regards méprisants.

Le silence se fit brusquement, comme demandé par l'acariâtre personnage, qui sourit d'un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon, en croisant le regard d'Harry Potter, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, pour lui cacher tout le méprit qu'il lui portait –et accessoirement éviter de se voir attribuer une retenue dés les premières minutes de cours.

-Aujourd'hui, commença en susurrant d'une voix doucereuse le professeur Rogue, nous allons faire une potion d'Enflure, que même vos cerveaux sous-développés devraient pouvoir effectuer sans faire exploser le moindre chaudron

A ces mots, il jeta un regard mauvais à Neville Longdubat, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains, et qui retint avec peine un couinement terrifié.

-Mais d'abord, ajouta-t-il en prenant un ton sec, vos devoirs de la semaine dernière…

La plupart des Gryffondors prirent des airs atterrés, alors que Drago Malefoy prenait un air supérieur. Cependant, la nouvelle ne semblait pas réjouir tous les verts et argent non plus, comme Pansy Parkison, qui se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise, en attente des résultats.  
Le professeur de potions prenait tout son temps, en particulier du côté des rouge et or, s'avançant en un tourbillon de robe noire parmi les élèves, rendant des copies striées de rouge et de commentaires désobligeant, la plupart se soldant d'un grand « P » en haut de la marge, faisant des commentaires tout aussi sympathiques aux élèves.

-C'est tout à fait lamentable, Potter… Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, ajouta-t-il, doucereux. Idem pour vous monsieur Weasley.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire à la copie d'Hermione, les lèvres serrés comme s'il lui en coûtait de ne pouvoir lancer une critique acide dont il avait le secret –ce qui devait en fait être le cas –malgré le fait qu'elle méritait pourtant toutes les éloges, et passa au banc de Neville Longdubat, qui sembla se recroqueviller sur son siège, en attente des critiques acerbes, qui ne se firent pas attendre.

Étrangement, le professeur se contenta de ne souffler qu'un mot, mais qui suffisait à valoir la pire des humiliations pour le pauvre Gryffondor, qui prit une teinte aussi écarlate que les robes de Quidditch de sa maison. Un grand « D » défigurait la moitié du parchemin pourtant soigneusement rédigé par le pauvre élève, qui y avait passé le week-end, se soldant de plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque, frôlant une crise de nerf.

-_Désolant_, monsieur Longdubat, murmura l'homme impitoyable, ses cheveux longs et gras se balançant mollement à chacun de ses pas, indifférents aux murmures indignés venant des Gryffondors.

-Mauvais, Monsieur Finnigan.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire à Crabbe et Goyle, qui pourtant n'avaient pas fait un résultat brillant, malgré leur séance intensive de recopiage sur la feuille de Drago Malefoy, qui lui se vit bien sûr attribué une note frôlant l'Optimal, ce que Rogue ne manqua pas de partager à la classe cette fois.

-Pas trop mal, Monsieur Zambini.

-Acceptable, Nott, essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois…

Arrivé devant Pansy Parkinson, un semblant de silence attentif se fit. Il était de notoriété publique que la Serpentarde perfide aux cheveux d'encre et qui faisait les yeux doux au Prince blond de sa maison n'était pas _vraiment_ douée en cette matière. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle excellait en Potion, ni dans aucune branche d'ailleurs, mais pour être honnête, elle était pire qu'incapable, et dénuée de la moindre capacité a y comprendre quoi que ce soit au noble art des Potions. Même Neville devait être à même de la battre si Rogue ne traînait pas autour de son chaudron, ce qui était beaucoup dire…

-C'est…

Le professeur recherchait plus que visiblement de trouver un adjectif qui ne soit pas trop péjoratifs pour désigner le devoir d'une élève de sa maison. Sans succès, apparemment.

-… pitoyable, lâcha-t-il finalement, sur un ton résigné. Vraiment.

Sur la feuille incriminée, la narguait à l'encre rouge la lettre fatidique : T.

_Troll_… Personne, au grand jamais dans les anales de Poudlard, n'avait bénéficié d'une si mauvaise cote de la part du Maître des Potions -à condition de faire partie de la maison des verts et argent, bien entendu.

La jeune fille avait le teint rouge brique, et se retenait visiblement d'éclater en sanglot –ou de pulvériser le professeur des Potions, ce qui lui semblait à cet instant être une merveilleuse idée. Les Gryffondors affichaient des sourires moqueurs, tandis que les Serpentards la fixaient silencieux, mais s'ils ne ricanaient pas, c'était davantage par peur de perdre des points pour leur maison que par solidarité.

Ensuite, il fallut faire les potions d'enflure.

Hermione avait fini la sienne bien avant que le cour ne soit terminé, obtenant la couleur parfaite, ce qui ne lui valut pas plus d'un signe de menton agacé, tandis que Ron Weasley trimait pour réduire les grumeaux verts qui s'accumulaient dans son chaudron. Harry quant à lui s'en sortait plutôt bien, ce qui mit sans doute Rogue de plus mauvais poil encore, et ce qui ne l'empêcha par ailleurs pas de faire une remarque acerbe sur son cerveau soi-disant atrophié, tandis que Malefoy lui lançait un regard railleur dans le dos du professeur. Neville avait bien entendu raté sa potion, mais il avait réussi a conserver son chaudron intact, ce qui lui valut un peu d'indulgence de la part du maître des potions, fatigué d'avoir a nettoyer les contenus des chaudron cours après cours. Malefoy avait fait quelque chose de passable mais qui se solda d'une bonne note.

Pansy, quant à elle, déjà peu sure d'elle, tenant tant bien que mal de touiller dans la mixture épaisse et malodorante qu'elle avait produire, bien loin de la potion claire et fluide attendu. Une épaisse fumée brunâtre s'était élevée dans toute la salle, faisant suffoquer les élèves, et alors qu'elle ajoutait d'une main tremblant le dernier ingrédient, la potion explosa dans un BANG sonore, faisan sursauter Serpentards et Gryffondors, aspergeant du même coup la fille aux cheveux noir de la tête au pieds.

-Petite idiote, siffla Severus Rogue en lançant un sort de récurage à la salle de classe (heureusement, la potion étant très épaisse, elle n'avait fait qu'éclabousser la jeune fille qui enflait démesurément, laissant sauf les autres sorciers)

Les coutures de la jupe de cette dernière étaient en train de craquer devant le postérieur gigantesque qui grandissait à vue d'oeil qu'elle avait maintenant lorsque le professeur lança enfin un contre sort.

Le cour fut légèrement perturbé par la sortie bruyante de Pansy, qui s'enfuit des cachots à toutes jambes, se cachant la figure dans les mains pour ne pas montrer ses joues écarlates et les larmes amères qui coulaient sur son visage malgré ses poings qu'elle avait gardé crispés au départ pour se donner du courage et rester tête haute, bousculant au passage quelques-uns de ses camardes, qui renversèrent leur chaudrons –peu remplis, heureusement- avec grand fracas.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, cependant, l'incident semblait oublié, si pas par les Gryffondors qui en riaient encore, par la principale concernée, qui avait trouvé une toute autre activité, bien plus passionnante que se morfondre sur ses résultats en potions, excepté pour un certain Serpentard…

-Drakichouuuuuuu !

Les cris suraigus de Pansy résonnaient lugubrement dans le couloir, poursuivant un Drago Malefoy en sueur, courant comme un dératé depuis cinq minutes et tenant d'échapper à la jeune fille presque hystérique qui le poursuivait.

Haletant, le blond finit par ralentir, histoire de reprendre son souffle un instant.

« _Mais comment fait-elle pour aller si vite avec ses talons ?_ » pesta-t-il pour lui-même.

En effet, la voix s'était déjà rapprochée, accompagnée de claquements secs, susurrant toujours son ridicule surnom.

-Drakichounet ?

Alarmé, l'héritier des Malefoy reprit sa course folle à travers l'école, avisant la bibliothèque, qui n'était pas trop loin. Peut être pourrait-il y pénétrer et se cacher de cette folle ? Ou dans le pire des cas, elle ne pourrait plus hurler ce surnom ridicule dans tout le château, et avoir la paix. Après, tout, on ne pouvait pas parler dans une bibliothèque, hein ?

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours que cette situation insoutenable durait.

Certes, Pansy Parkinson avait toujours un peu « courut » après Drago. En première et deuxième année, il était habituel de la voir collée à lui, l'affublant déjà à l'époque de ce qu'elle croyait être une adorable marque de tendresse. Mais les choses s'étaient améliorée, ces dernières année, même s'il était vrai qu'elle lui lançait de temps à autre des œillades suggestives, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il ne cherchait aucune relation, disons… _durable_. Et puis elle avait fait mine de s'intéresser à un certain Gregory Fight, un septième année qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, plutôt bien bâti bien qu'ayant le QI plus faible qu'un Veracrasse, et il avait pensé que cette presque adoration s'était estompée avec le temps.

Grave erreur : il semblait qu'elle soit revenue. Et au galop, s'il vous plait.

« _A moins qu'elle ai avalé une potion d'Hystérie ou un filtre d'amour_ » songea Drago, soufflant comme un bœuf, à moitié aveuglé par ses mèches folles trempées de sueur lui barrant le front.

Mais la raison de cet engouement pour sa personne lui sembla soudain dérisoire, lorsqu'il la vit en tournant la tête, qui le rattrapait sensiblement, courant rapidement avec ses chaussures noires à talon, sa jupe courte voletant en tous sens. Elle agita la main, en croisant son regard glacé, étirant ses lèvres ourlées d'un rouge vif en un grand sourire découvrant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue.

-Dragooo, roucoula-t-elle en papillonnant les cils de ses paupières savamment poudrées de rose.

Ni prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Son point de côté finit par avoir raison de lui, car il stoppa sa course, à quelques mètres à peine de la bibliothèque.

-Pansy ? grimaça-t-il, tenant tant bien que mal de paraître content de la voir –ce qui n'était _pas du tout _son cas.

-Tu es pressé ? minauda la brune, rejetant négligemment ses cheveux sombres en arrière, dans un geste qui se voulait séducteur.

-Heu… Ouais, c'est ça, je suis pressé, je dois, hum, aller à la bibliothèque.

C'était un énorme mensonge. Non pas que ça puisse le gêner le moins du monde, mais il faut dire que sur toutes les années passées à Poudlard, il devait y être allé… En fait, il ne se souvenait pas y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, ses fins sourcils légèrement froncés, suspicieuse. Pour quoi faire ?

-heu…, rien de spécial, hum, pour l'école, quoi.

Il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête, et ce n'était pas franchement brillant, lui qui se débrouillait d'ordinaire assez bien pour mentir, mais à dire vrai, il s'en moquait. Royalement, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle lui fiche la paix, juste un peu.

Il l'aimait bien, mais pas quand elle était dans sa phase hystérico-amoureuse. Et puis, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance –l'avait-il seulement été une fois ? Mais elle ne l'attirait pas plus que ça, voila tout !

Elle vint se coller un peu plus contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant doucement les siennes dans un geste étudié pour paraître involontaire, son souffle lui caressant le visage. Il ressenti un léger frisson d'excitation et se surprit à l'observer discrètement.

Elle n'était pas laide, mais elle n'était pas vraiment jolie non plus. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, elle était pas mal. Plus que pas mal, même. De taille moyenne, jambe fines et galbée par le long entraînement en chaussures à talons hauts. Elle faisait attention à sa ligne, même si elle n'était pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de sportive (ses exercices quotidiens revenaient à monter les marches trop nombreuses du château et sautiller sur place lors des matches de Quidditch) Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, un rien vagués, brillant et doux, qui lui encadraient le visage. En fait, elle aurait certainement été très jolie sans son visage pointu, son nez carré et un peu trop gros et ses yeux quand à eux trop petits. Cependant, elle compensait par un petit cadeau que mère nature lui avait fait : une poitrine généreuse, mais pas énorme, que lui enviait certaines filles et sur laquelle bavaient les autres garçons.

Il était tenté, cette fois, de se laisser aller. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec…

Mais au moment où le Serpentard se permettait un sourire, Pansy enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et se pendit littéralement à son cou, et susurrer d'une voix aiguë :

-Rhooo mon Dragon, tu est si intelligent !

Ce qui brisa le charme qui s'opérait… Elle accentua ses paroles d'une œillade assez sensuelle, se frottant davantage contre lui.

-Je… je sais que ça ne se fait pas que ce soit la fille qui demande mais –elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire qui sonnait faux- je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être… tu vois… sortir ensemble, termina-t-elle avec un sourire engageant, ce qui eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé pour l'héritier des Malefoy.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible !

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, la bouche en cœur.

-Parce que…

« _Vite, trouve une réponse crédible_ »

-… eh bien je ne peux pas sortir avec toit parce que… je sors déjà avec quelqu'un, hum, oui, c'est ça.

Le blond soupira intérieurement. Ça c'était une excuse infaillible, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'un début de sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, Pansy prononça alors la phrase fatidique :

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus dur, sourcils froncés.

-heuuu…

« _Aie_ » Coincé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchir. « _Voyons, une fille, n'importe laquelle…_ »

-Je sors avec…

L'hériter des Malefoy se mit à tourner la tête frénétiquement dans l'espoir de croiser le regard d'une fille. Personne ne vue… Si : une fille brune sortait justement de la bibliothèque. Avisant la jeune fille, il hurla presque sans réfléchir :

-Elle !

-_Granger_ ? se récria la Serpentarde.

* * *

_Et voila pour le commencement._

_Alors ? Notre blondinet préféré s'est fourré dans de sales draps... mais jusqu'à quel point ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça encourage à écrire la suite ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. chapitre 1 : Le Pacte

_Coucou !_

_Bon alors j'ai pas mal tergiversé sur la longueur du chapitre. Je dois l'avouer, je suis nulle pour les bonnes coupures et j'ai tendance à écrire des petits chapitres postés souvent plutôt que des longs…_

_Bon, celui-ci n'est pas très long, mais on pose le décor on va dire. Et puis je l'ai posté vite (donc me tapez pas ^^)_

_Je voulais aussi remercier_ Olivii'a, &mayelle et clare_ de leur reviews ; normalement, j'ai répondu directement à ceux qui ont une adresse, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer les oreilles ! ;)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : « le pacte »**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Je sors avec…_

L'héritier des Malefoy se mit à tourner la tête frénétiquement dans l'espoir de croiser le regard d'une fille. Personne en vue… Si : une fille brune sortait justement de la bibliothèque. Avisant la jeune fille, il hurla presque sans réfléchir :

_-Elle !_

_-_Granger_ ?! se récria la Serpentarde._

* * *

« _QUOI !? Non, ne me dites pas que c'est ce que j'ai dit…_ Granger _?_ »

-Tu sors avec…, demanda Pansy en plissant le nez de dégoût, cette sang de bourbe ?

On sentait qu'elle faisait manifestement des efforts pour contrôler des accents hystériques désespérés. Ses yeux soulignés de noirs étaient légèrement écarquillés, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle aberration de la nature –son Drakichou non seulement en couple, mais en plus avec la Miss je sais tout de Gryffondor !

Il était un peu tard pour démentir, maintenant, donc le blond n'eu plus qu'une alternative possible :

-heu, eh bien oui, répondit-il précipitamment, se sentait particulièrement coincé et idiot. Il se serait bien frappé la tête contre le mur à la façon Dobby pour avoir cédé si facilement à la panique, et surtout s'être embourbé tout seul dans un mensonge qui risquait de mal se finir –pour lui.

Puis, se disant qu'il était peu probable de laisser traiter sa petite amie, ainsi, il corrigea :

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Le ton était un peu morne, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux, en tenant compte de l'abattement dans lequel il se trouvait. Parce que très honnêtement, il n'avait jamais songé à l'appeler autrement que par des sobriquets humiliants.

-Mais… Drakichounet… fit la fille aux cheveux noirs d'une voix plaintive.

Ses cils papillonnaient dans une vaine tentative de séduction, sa bouche rouge s'appliquant à former une petite moue. Mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait céder ! Il était presque débarrassé de cette sangsue.

-Elle s'appelle _Hermione_, ajouta-t-il dans un ultime effort –il avait l'impression de s'écorcher la langue et se maudit d'avoir put sortir ce nom, alors qu'il devait y avoir une centaine d'autres filles dans le château.  
D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain à 100 % qu'il s'agissait bien du prénom de la Gryffondor. Non, mais est-ce qu'il prenait la peine de connaître les prénoms qu'avaient bien pu inventer ces décérébrés de moldus ?

Pansy avait à présent l'air furieux : ses yeux étincelaient. Et affichait également une grimace boudeuse, voir triste.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais aller à la bibliothèque, pour la retrouver ! accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt d'un air théâtral.

Il songea distraitement que son verni vert était d'un très mauvais effet, avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en considération sur le maquillage. Et Pansy venait de lui fournir un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner d'elle, qu'il pris soin de prendre au vol :

-Exactement, acquiesça-t-il, content qu'elle lui fournisse une bonne excuse pour lui fausser compagnie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Il accompagna sa remarque par un mouvement de tête en direction de la brune, qui s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque, leur tournant le dos et la tête penchée. Il espérant que cela soit suffisant pour faire comprendre à la serpentarde qu'il prenait congé et qu'elle pouvait –devait- le laisser seul.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, faisant mine de s'approcher de la Gryffondor, en train de mettre de l'ordre dans son sac plein à craquer de livres. Il espérait que cela suffirait à la vert et argent, mais un coup d'œil discret dans sa directement lui prouva qu'il se trompait, car elle jetait des coups d'œil agacés en direction de la fille aux cheveux bruns touffus.

« _Mais dans quel nid de scouts à pétard je me suis fourré ?_ » se lamenta le blond, s'approchant toujours d'Hermione Granger, tentant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il était ravi de la voir, et il doutait que cela puisse être le cas de la préfète.

Il avait l'impression que chaque pas supplémentaire était de plus en plus difficile, comme si ses jambes devenaient lourdes. Il s'appliqua à paraître totalement neutre, comme s'il était le plus naturel du monde de se diriger vers son ennemie sans intentions négatives à son égard. S'il ne parviendrait pas à prendre un air enamouré, une tête de déterré n'aiderait certainement pas à donner le change à cette hystérique de Pansy.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, la jeune fille relava la tête, étonné.

-Salut Gr… _Hermione_, articula-t-il.

Il avait faillit laisser s'échapper son nom de famille, mais c'était rattrapé à la dernière minute, et il avait l'impression de s'être brûlé la langue. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'il préférait de loin l'appeler Sang-de-bourbe ou Dents-de-Castor et qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble. Mais ces doux surnoms auraient manqué de crédibilité envers Pansy qui les observait toujours, bras croisé dans une attitude de défi.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, réalisant que le Serpentard s'adressait à elle, et sans l'insulter de surcroit.

« _Mince, on dirait pas franchement que je suis son petit ami. Aller, dégage, Pansy, par Salazar !_ »

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il, l'air le plus dégagé possible, comme s'il tenait une conversation avec une amie de toujours. Ne manquait qu'un sourire pour parfaite le tableau.

-Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle incertaine, l'air encore sous le choc, est-ce que tu te sens… bien ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaitre un rictus moqueur. C'est qu'elle avait presque l'air inquiète, la Granger !

Alors qu'il était tenté de répondre par une critique acide –« _bien sur que non, ça ne va pas, espèce de stupide sang de bourbe, Pansy me poursuit à me rendre fou et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui dire que je sortais avec une pauvre vermine dans ton genre pour qu'elle me fiche la paix, ce qui n'est soit dit au passage, pas encore gagné » _ou quelque chose approchant- Ron Weasley surgit à l'autre bout du couloir. Avisant, Malefoy, il se précipita vers Hermione, qui paraissait manifestement perdue.

-ça va Mione ? demanda-t-il, la fouine ne t'ennuie pas ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant à Drago, qui lui répondit par son regard le plus dégoûté en stock.

Les oreilles du rouquins étaient à présent aussi colorées que ses cheveux, signe de colère imminente. Il serrait les poings, qui dépassaient de ses manches trop courtes. Malefoy fut tenté un bref instant de se lancer dans une provocation gratuite et méchante sur le Weasley, afin de défouler ses nerfs chauffés à blanc par Pansy. Mais il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer que s'il faisait ça, il allait non seulement se griller au près de la Serpentarde, voir s'envoler en fumée le peu de chances qu'il lui restait de paraître crédible avec Granger, et en plus avec sa chance, se taper une retenue, alors merci bien ! Il eut soudain une idée de génie. Prenant une discrète inspiration, il prit son courage à deux mains :

-Non, la Belette, répliqua-t-il, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, Hermione est avec moi, elle m'aime, et n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Cesse de la harceler, ou tu auras affaire à moi, dit-il bien fort, pour être certain que Pansy l'entende.

Il prit ensuite le bras d'Hermione, et l'entraîna plus loin, jusque dans une salle de classe vide, laissant un Ron ahurit dans le couloir. Il eu aussi la satisfaction de voir que Pansy avait disparut.

Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se féliciter de sa petite victoire car Hermione ne tenait maintenant face à lui, mains sur les hanches. Elle avait perdu son air égaré, au profit d'un menton volontaire et d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « fais-gaffe-je-suis-Miss-Super-Préfète-et-ça-a-intérêt-à-rouler-droit-parce-que-je-ne-rigole-pas »

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment, contrariée.

-Rien, Granger, dégage, répliqua-t-il.

-Il n'en est pas question, fit-elle, devenant rouge de colère. Tu vas m'expliquer, et tout de suite ! C'est quoi, c'est une blague stupide de Serpentard, avec Pansy Parkinson, c'est ça ?

Entendre le nom de celle qui le pourchassait sans relâche lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle parle à Pansy. Et puis s'il ne s'affichait jamais avec, la Serpentarde ne lui ficherait pas la paix.

Son cerveau tournait en boucle. Pansy était capable de répandre la rumeur dans ce château en deux-trois mouvements de baguettes. Il imaginait déjà la brune démentir vertement ces propos. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, même s'il aurait adoré reporter tous les problèmes du monde sorcier sur son dos. Bien entendu certains pourraient penser qu'elle voulait juste garder sa relation secrète à cause de Potter, ou parce que les verts et les rouges n'étaient pas connus pour s'entendre… Mais les gens finiraient par se poser des questions. Pire, Pansy finirait immanquablement par comprendre qu'il s'était payé sa tête. Elle lui ferait une scène d'hystérie, assurément. Peut être une crise de larme, songea-t-il avec un frisson de terreur. S'il y a avait bien un spectacle terrifiant, c'était celui de Parkinson en train de renifler et pleurnicher. Et une fois qu'elle aurait brisé définitivement son self-control à lui, elle reviendrait à la charge pour le coller deux fois plus. Et ça, ça n'était pas acceptable pour un Malefoy de son rang, ni d'ailleurs humainement supportable.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution à Drago, et même si elle ne plus plaisait pas, c'était le seul choix possible, étant donné que les autres se révélaient encore pires…

-Granger, fit-il d'une voix suppliante, j'ai… besoin de toi, admit-il a contrecœur.

Merlin, quelle horrible phrase dans la bouche d'un Malefoy ! Il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire était en train de méchamment lui échapper. Et il détestait copieusement cette sensation…

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle toujours furieuse.

Il remarqua que quand elle était en colère, elle avait les joues rouges, mais surtout ses mèches rebelles avaient tendance à partir dans tous les sens –enfin plus que d'habitude encore. Il le nota machinalement dans un coin de sa tête, afin d'être toujours prêt à lui balancer une méchanceté au visage. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait plus intérêt à contrarié la Préfète des Gryffondor s'il voulait qu'elle lui rendre le service qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, et surtout s'il voulait échapper à Pansy.  
Et préserver sa santé mentale.

Il expliqua alors toute l'histoire, avec l'impression qu'il devait arracher les mots de sa bouche, sous l'œil de plus en plus amusé d'Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de le renfrogner davantage. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette je-sais-tout à sourire de ses déboires ? Mais il se contraint à se rien dire, cela pourrait ruiner ses plans. Elle haussa lentement un sourcil, les lèvres frémissantes de ce qu'il devinait être un sourire. Elle avait décroisés les bras qu'elle avait tenus contre elle dans une posture défensive au profit d'une pose plus détendue.

Malefoy, lui, avait progressivement perdu son air assuré et baissé le regard en conséquence. à la fin de son explication, il était en train de fixer le sac de cours de la brune, d'où dépassait deux douzaine de livres épais comme son bras. Mais comment pouvait-elle trimbaler autant d'ouvrage sans, d'une part, faire exploser son sac, d'autre part se briser le dos ? Et _surtout_, comment était-il humainement possible de lire autant de livres, par Merlin ? Ces questions semblaient soudain digne d'un grand intérêt au blond, qui se rendait compte de la situation pathétique dans laquelle il se trouvait, exposant ses déboires à une fille qu'il détestait copieusement, et lui demandant de l'aider alors que ses sentiments étaient manifestement réciproques.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle pouvait avoir un sourire insupportable. S'il n'avait pas été dirigé à son encontre, il aurait cependant reconnu à sa décharge qu'elle imitait très bien le sourire made in serpentard vicieux. Du genre qu'il adorait dispenser aux petites premiers années, en fait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pareil ! Eux, c'étaient des petits mioches qui ne méritaient pas mieux ; lui il était tout de même l'héritier de la noble famille des Malefoy...

-Mais elle me harcèle ! C'est insupportable ! fit-il, la réponse spontanée et désespérer à l'idée que la brune lui rie au nez et ne l'envoie chez Pansy (autant dire à l'échafaud) Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je…

Il s'interrompit mais le mal était fait. Il sut qu'il avait dit précisément ce qu'il allait regretter.

-Tout ce que je voudrai ? répéta le Gryffondor avait un rictus presque sadique au lèvres.

Elle avait une expression proche de la gourmandise qui le mit for mal à l'aise. Manifestement, l'idée de le voir réaliser le moindre de ses souhaits n'était pas pour lui déplaire –et il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait jubilé dans la situation inverse.

-Dans la mesure du raisonnable, marmonna le blond, baissant les yeux.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir détester autant cette fille qu'en cet instant. S'en était fini de lui.

-Hum…

Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encaisser un refus clair et net, la rouge et or fit mine de réfléchit, puis elle hocha la tête.

-Marché conclut.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé la façon dont s'est déroulé cette "négociation" !  
_

_Je sais que certains d'entre vous s'attendaient à une lutte plus acharnée pour la convaindre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu [regard implorant] et... que vous attendez la suite avec impatience bien sûr !_ **;)**

_N'hésitez pas à me dire quoi, en tous cas_ **:)**


	3. chapitre 2 : Rendez vous

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me voilà avec le chapitre suivant, j'installe l'histoire, mais on devrait entrer dans le vif du sujet d'ici quelques chapitres ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira -et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop à la fin du chapitre. Mais, promis, je poste vite la suite ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2 : ****Rendez-vous**

**

* * *

  
**

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor s'étaient donné rendez-vous le soir même dans une salle de classe désaffectée, histoire de mettre au point un « plan d'action » -après moult débats quant à savoir si elle devait se situer plus près des cachots ou de la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait finalement été décidé que ce serait celle du rez-de-chaussée, dans un territoire neutre.

Malefoy avait un peu protesté pour la forme, arguant que les rumeurs allaient s'en donner à cœur joie si on les surprenait à deux dans une salle de classe vide. Ce à quoi la brune avait répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? avait-elle demandé très ironiquement. Une rumeur pareille devrait suffire à convaincre Pansy que tes dires ne sont pas erronés...

Après avoir haussé les sourcils, elle avait susurré qu'après tout ils étaient sensés sortir ensemble, ce qui impliquait les rumeurs quant à leurs activités… _nocturnes_. Le blond en était resté soufflé et avait manqué de piquer un fard; lui qui pensait que Granger n'était qu'une petite Miss parfaite que ne faisait pas un pas de travers ! D'ailleurs depuis quand elle avait de la répartie ? Cependant, s'il n'avait pas baissé les yeux pour cacher son étonnement, il aurait remarqué que malgré sa réplique bravache, la brune avait terriblement rougi…

L'héritier de la très noble famille des Malefoy se retrouvait coincé dans une situation relativement inconfortable. C'était une chose de se débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson, c'en était une autre de sortir avec Hermione Granger, alias la Miss je sais tout aux dents de lapin pour Drago Malefoy. Il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite dans tous les couloirs –son père en ferait une attaque, en prenant soin de le déshériter avant. S'il avait cru qu'un jour il tomberait aussi bas… Et à la fois, s'il ne se montrait jamais avec Granger, Pansy ne lui ficherait jamais la paix. Ce n'était pas l'intelligence incarnée, mais cette fille n'était pas non plus totalement idiote.

---

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, l'héritier des Malefoy était dans son dortoir, la tête entre les mains, en train de gémir sur son triste sort.

-Mais _pourquoi_ j'ai pas lancé le nom d'une autre fille ? N'importe laquelle du moment qu'elle soit un tant soit peu bien foutue… répétait-il pour au moins la dixième fois.

_« J'aurais_ _même pu sortir avec elle pour de vrai, à la limite_ » songea-t-il en fixant d'un regard vide la couverture verte du lit de son camarade de chambrée.

Il pensa un instant annoncé à Pansy qu'il avait rompu avec Granger, et qu'il sortait désormais avec Linda Sunly –elle lui faisait les yeux doux depuis une bonne semaine, de façon pas très discrète d'ailleurs- mais il écarta vite cette solution : Pansy lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle, et elle l'aurait très mal prit s'il avait refusé pour sortir directement après avec une autre…

-Pourquoiiii ? lança-t-il en un ultime cri de désespoir.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à cette supplique, mais pourtant…

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda alors une voix grave, le faisant sursauter.

Il prit une teinte rosée en se reprenant, voyant son meilleur ami Blaise Zambini, adossé à la porte du dortoir des garçons, un sourire vaguement moqueur sur les lèvres en train de l'observer.

Il prit soin de se redresser dans une pose aristocratique, même s'il savait qu'il était un peu tard pour préserver les apparences. Bon, il avait encore de la chance que ce ne soit pas un de ces balourds de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tu es la depuis quand ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander agressivement.

-Moi ? demanda le sorcier noir d'une voix innocente qui ne trompait personne, à peine deux minutes… Au fait, c'est quoi le problème ? Ta nouvelle conquête à l'air d'être aussi jolie que Weasley, à t'entendre…

-Si tu savais… marmonna le blond, manquant de faire étouffer l'autre Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas un mec au moins ? Je veux dire…

-Nan, nan ! s'empressa de répondre le vert et argent, horrifié par une telle perspective –bon, il avait déjà tenté une fois… ou deux… ce genre d'_expériences_, mais il avait bu et… enfin bref, il préférait les filles.

-Bon, raconte, s'impatienta son meilleur ami. A voir ta mine décomposée, je vais finir par croire que cette vieille chouette de McGo a jeté son dévolu sur toi !

Le jeune homme blond esquiva une mimique a mi chemin entre la grimace et un vague sourire, et expliqua la situation au sorcier noir qui s'était assis a l'autre bout de son lit aux draps émeraudes.

-La vache, siffla son meilleur ami entre deux éclats de rire lorsqu'il eut finit son récit.

-Merci, Blaise, tu m'aides beaucoup, là… répliqua le Serpentard, crispé.

-Désolé, vieux… mais quand même. Pourquoi t'as pas dit à Pansy que t'étais juste pas intéressé ?

Evidemment, dis comme ça, ça paraissait si simple…

-Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? Elle me colle depuis des années, et elle ne veut rien savoir. Il me fallait une bonne excuse pour qu'elle me lâche.

-Bon, soit. Et pourquoi pas accepter ? Après tout, avec un sac sur la tête, elle est plutôt canon. J'veux dire, elle a quand même certains, hum, atouts, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers, mimant des courbes suggestives imaginaires de ses mains.

-Mais je suis pas intéressé, bordel !

Son soi-disant meilleur ami commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot, foi de Malefoy.

-Ok, bon j'te laisse te débrouiller…, fit Zambini en levant les mains, et amorçant un mouvement pour se lever du lit sur lequel il s'était installé.

-Non, Blaise, s'il te plait, fit le prince des Serpentards, implorant.

Il devait vraiment être dans une situation désespérée, songea le sorcier vert et argent. Il décida de remonter un tant soit peu son meilleur ami, même si le voir déconfit, lui qui était toujours si fier, était un spectacle plutôt distrayant.

-Bon, aller, tu sorts avec la sang de bourbe disons une petite semaine, le temps que Pansy se calme –elle trouvera bien quelqu'un sur qui jeter son dévolu- et puis tu la « plaques » et voilà, le tour est joué. C'est pas très compliqué. T'as de la chance qu'elle a accepté, et dis toi que ça pourrait être pire…

-J'vois pas comment, grogna le bond.

-Elle pourrait être le sosie de Crabbe ; t'imagine, avec une jupe ?

Drago Malefoy répondit par une grimace.

-Quand même… C'est Granger…

-Bah elle est pas trop mal non plus… murmura le noir plus pour lui-même, un sourire en coin, l'image de Crabbe en tutu en tête.

-Quoi !? Tu plaisantes là ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air très sérieux. Bon, d'accord les vêtements informes, c'est pas top, mais si tu fais attention, elle est plutôt bien foutue en dessous, pour une sang de bourbe.

Malefoy prit un air écœuré.

-Depuis quand tu mattes les Gryffis ?

-Depuis que Serpentard compte Milicent Bultrode dans ses rangs, répliqua le sorcier noir en riant, aller vient manger, il te faut des forces pour affronter la dure semaine qui t'attend !

Et c'était la chose la plus sensée qu'il ai entendu de son meilleur ami.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione Granger était songeuse.

Elle n'en revenait pas que Drago lui ai demandé de faire semblant de sortir avec elle. C'était tellement… absurde.

« _Pansy devait vraiment être insupportable_ » songea-t-elle avec un petit rire intérieure.

En quittant Malefoy, elle était directement allée à son dortoir, pour réfléchir tranquillement. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, c'était la réaction de ses amis. Si elle allait expliquer à Harry et Ron qu'elle « sortait » avec Malefoy, Voldy ne disparaitrait jamais de la surface de la terre, parce que le Survivant aurait succombé à un infarctus foudroyant… Quand a son meilleur ami, il se serait jeté de la tour d'astronomie, « _ou plutôt non_ » se dit Hermione, « _il aurait jeté _Malefoy _de la Tour d'Astronomie_ », corrigea-t-elle, amusée.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle devait leur annoncer qu'elle était folle de lui, ce n'était qu'un accord voilà tout. Elle eut encore un sourire, en songeant qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre des conditions dés ce soir…

Avant de quitter le dortoir pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle, elle croisa Parvati et Lavande, qui gloussaient en se précipitant dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir quelques instants après, toutes pomponnées.

Le brune hésita un instant devant la porte qui donnait sur la pièce que venaient de quitter les deux autres Gryffondors. Finalement, elle tendit la main vers la poignée, et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce au carrelage rouge et aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Elle posa son regard sur l'évier d'un blanc étincelant, au robinet doré. Un crayon noir, une palette de poudre allant du bleu myosotis au rose bonbon, en passant par un brun à, la fois chaud et lumineux et du mascara traînaient sur la tablette, à côté des brosses à dents de toutes les couleurs sagement rangée dans un verre. La préfète se mordit les lèvres encore quelques secondes, avant de fermer la porte.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortait de la salle de bain, un peu mal à l'aise.

Au début, ça avait été un fiasco : elle avait opté pour une teinte beige sur ses paupières, mais elle s'était mis la brosse pour appliquer le mascara dans l'œil droit, et en avait trop mit sur l'autre, ce sui faisait des paquet. Horrifiée elle avait ouvert toutes les armoires à la recherche d'un démaquillant efficace, pour effacer les dégâts commis. Ensuite, elle avait tout de même tenté le crayon, qui donnait un résultat pas trop mal, après quelques minutes de concentration intenses. N'osant pas reproduire la catastrophe du rimmel, et s'était appliquée à poser une touche de brun sur ses yeux, qui rehaussait son regard noisette. Elle s'était observée dans la glace et avait faillit tout retirer. Ce n'était pas vilain, non, c'était même plutôt joli, mais elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude… En fin de compte, elle avait passé un doigt sur ses paupières pour estomper le maquillage, et avait filé hors de la salle de bain, pour ne pas être tentée de se démaquiller entièrement.

Et la voilà qui se surprenait à détailler les vêtements qu'elle portait dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Pull gris informe, pantalon large noir, chaussures brunes classiques. Elle se promit mentalement de refaire sa garde robe avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote superficielle.

« _Bon, juste un ou deux vêtements, pas plus…_ » finit-elle par trancher.

Elle fila s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, n'osant pas regarder du côté des verts et argent, tout en ayant l'horrible impression d'avoir marqué sur son front en grosses lettres à l'indélébile fluo « JE ME SUIS MAQUILEE »

Elle se détendit cependant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Ron n'avait rien remarqué du tout, trop occupé à engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Harry, plus observateur, ne dit rien, même si intérieurement, il approuvait le choix de la brunette –il se doutait que s'il faisait le moindre commentaire, elle serait soit gênée, soit excédée, et il craignait un peu les sautes d'humeur de sa meilleure amie…

Hermione mangeait peu, jouant plus avec les aliments dans son assiette, poussant les petit pois un peu partout, sans réellement les manger.

Ça, Ron le remarqua :

-Tu manges pas, Her-mignone ? tenta-t-il d'articuler, la bouche encore à moitié pleine, ce qui fit froncer le nez à Ginny, assise juste en face.

-Non, marmonna-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête… pas faim…

Harry haussa les sourcils et l'observa ensuite durant le reste du repas, tandis que le rouquin se faisait un devoir de terminer l'assiette de sa meilleure amie.

La Gryffondor ne cessait de jeter de furtifs coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, dans la direction d'un certain blond qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette non plus –il touchait à peine à sa viande.

Le Survivant qui avait remarqué le manège d'Hermione, lui demanda finalement ce qui se passait.

-Rien, rien, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Hermione, dit sévèrement Harry, je suis ton ami, et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose… Tu t'es maquillée –la brune devint alors cramoisie et Ron leva brusquement la tête de son roast-beef, alors que Ginny se penchait vers eux d'un air intéressé- et que tu regarde du côté des Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Malefoy ? Il t'a embêté ?

Ron serrait déjà les poings à présent, prêt à se lever.

-Non, fit –elle d'une faible voix. C'est… je sors avec Malefoy, fit-elle dans un murmure, mais ne vous en faites pas…, ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages de ses meilleurs amis se teinter d'effrois.

-Tu… ?

-QUOI ?

-Mais… ?

-Raconte ! s'exclama alors Ginny, sous le regard médusé des deux garçons, sous le choc de la révélation.

Ron semblait avoir avalé un Hippogriffe entier de travers, alors qu'Harry restait les yeux comme des soucoupes, bouche ouverte.

-Tu comptes gober les mouches ? demanda la brune, agacée. Ou je peux vous _expliquer_.

Ron reprit enfin des couleurs, semblant se rappeler qu'il lui fallait respirer de temps à autre.

Hermione jeta un regard de désapprobation aux élèves qui s'étaient retournées vers eux, l'air indiscret devant les cris des garçons ; avides de quelques informations croustillantes, mais devant l'air menaçant de la brune, qui accentua d'un petit coup de menton en direction de son insigne brillant, qui fit vite renoncer les plus curieux.

-J'ai passé un marché avec lui, expliqua simplement la rouge et or simplement. Pansy le pourchasse et il lui a dit qu'il sortait avec moi. Il m'a presque supplié de jouer la comédie…

Les garçons n'avaient manifestement pas l'air convaincus et prêt à poser quantité d'objections ; Ron avait les oreilles plus cramoisies que jamais, poings serrés, crispé, bouche ouverte ; prêt soulever mille interjections. Harry avait les sourcils haussés si hauts qu'ils disparaissaient presque derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs désordonnées, l'air peu convaincu. Ginny semblait être la seule à voir cette nouvelle de façon plutôt positive, voir presque enchantée. Elle s'était exagérément penchée vers le petit trio, les yeux brillants, un sourire de dément scotché au visage.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de poser des questions à la Gryffondor car survient alors le clou de la soirée, qui scella, en quelque sorte, définitivement le pacte entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger…

* * *

_Muahaha ! _

_Je suis sadique, je sais, de couper à ce moment, mais en même temps je fais ce que je peux pour vous inciter à reviewer ^^  
_

_Alors… ce chapitre vous a plu ? Si vous avez des critiques –constructives- à faire, n'hésitez pas ! (les compliments sont aussi acceptés, huhu)_

_A bientôt !_ ;)


	4. chapitre 3 : Annonce Imprévue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews -mais n'hésitez pas à continuer !_ ;)

_Je penser poster un chapitre le mercredi et un le week end, mais je ne garanti rien. J'espère que ce rythme vous satisfera, puis surtout que vous aller aimer ma fic bien sûr ! hihi^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Annonce imprévue**

**

* * *

  
**

_Mais personne n'eut le temps de poser des questions à la Gryffondor car survient alors le clou de la soirée, qui scella, en quelque sorte, définitivement le pacte entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger…_

* * *

Drago Malefoy songeait sérieusement à quitter la Grange Salle, après avoir passé une bonne partie de son temps à écraser consciencieusement ses petits pois, en imaginant qu'ils étaient successivement la tête de Pansy et celle d'Hermione.

En fait, il avait englouti une quantité astronomique de frites au ketchup de potiron dans un premier temps, mais avait dédaigné tout autre nourriture et fixé son verre d'eau en regrettant amèrement qu'il ne contiennent pas une boisson plus forte –du genre un Wisky pur Feu. À présent, il se sentait vaguement écœuré, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se rendre compte que rien de tout ceci ne c'était passé et qu'il avait juste abusé de la bière au beurre, ce qui lui avait retourné momentanément le cerveau. Il serait presque heureux de se réveiller à l'infirmerie, tient. Bref, tout sauf affronter la cruelle réalité qui le narguait et jouait avec ses nerfs cette semaine.

Blaise avait pourtant tenté de faire des blagues –vaseuses pour la plus part, il était plus doué pour l'humour noir et cru- pour détendre son ami, mais qui n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment empiré les choses non plus.

Son assiette ressemblait maintenant à un cimetière pour petit pois, ces derniers se voyant réduit à l'état de purée verte informe. Il n'avait vraiment plus faim, et il ne supportait plus les bruits de mastication de Goyle, assis à sa droite. En fait, tout l'agaçait, surtout les gloussements de Milicent, pourtant assise à l'autre bout de la table tendue de vert. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter la Grande Salle. Et cesser ce rêve pourri, si c'était possible.

Mais au moment où il déposait sa cuillère et tournait la tête vers son ami pour quitter la table bondée et bruyante de verts et argent, il vit du coin de l'œil, comme une scène cauchemardesque au ralenti, une forme floue passer les portes à grandes enjambées rageuses : Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui le confronta dans l'idée de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une furie se jetait sur lui, toutes griffes –ou plutôt ongles verni de rose- dehors.

Pansy était écarlate, les yeux brillant de colère, ses cheveux habituellement soignés dressés sur sa tête, son col était de travers et sa cape noire drapée dans une attitude qui se voulait digne, mais qui faisait plutôt écho à des gestes secs et nerveux.

-Comment as-tu _osé_, beugla-t-elle d'une voix suraigu qui raisonna dans toute la Grande Salle, deux tâche rouges sur les joues, de faire ça à _moi_ ?!

Toute la pièce s'était faite silencieuse, plus un bruit ne venait troubler le monologue de la Serpentarde, et tous les yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur l'objet d'un raffut de tous les diables. Comme au ralenti, le blond eu l'impression de voir lentement les têtes se tourner dans sa direction, la bouche parfois encore ouverte, coupés en pleine discussion. Il avait juste envie de disparaître et il s'empêcha de rougir uniquement grâce aux nombreuses années passées à garder un masque de glace sur son visage aristocratique. Il avait également l'impression de voir défiler sa vie, et, franchement s'il l'avait pu, il aurait assassiné Pansy de son regard. Mais comme tuer quelqu'un était passible d'une peine capitale à Azkaban, il se contenta de serrer mes poings à s'en faire mal aux doigts, crisper la mâchoires pour s'empêcher de dire quelques paroles malheureusement devant toute l'école réunie et baisser les yeux.

S'il n'écoutait pas, peut être cela passerait-il plus vite ? Peut être les gens l'imiteraient et se désintéresseraient-ils de la scène qui se jouait devant eux. C'était peine perdue, réalisa-t-il avec anéantissement, surtout quand Pansy asséna le coup de grâce :

-… sortir avec la Sang-de-Bourbe _Granger_ ! hurla encore la fille hystérique dans un geste théâtrale, lançant un regard meurtrier à la brune dont il était question, qui ne savait pas exactement quelle attitude prendre.

Elle s'enfuit alors dans un claquement de talons aiguille, laissant la salle dans un profond émois : les uns étaient profondément choqués, d'autres discutaient avec animation et frénésie, alors que d'autre encore regardaient la Gryffondor avec des regards méchants, dont les Serpentards qui étaient partagé entre l'incrédulité –qu'est-ce qui avait bien prit leur prince ?- et la désapprobation à l'égard de la fille de moldus et quelques filles qui voyaient leurs espoirs de séduire le blond se réduire sensiblement, et s'indigner -« mais qu'est-ce qu'il trouve à cette fille ? »

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient l'air plutôt amusé devant l'anéantissement de Malefoy –il semblait vouloir disparaître dans son assiette, ou sous la table au choix, ses traits affichant un désespoir sans bornes, alors que Blaise lui tapotait maladroitement le bras, réprimait à grande difficulté un éclat de rire.

Les professeur McGonagal semblait pétrifiée devant cette annonce concernant son élève préfèrée – qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un Serpentard arrogant ? D'autres professeurs affichaient des mines surprises, Rogue quant à lui semblait avoir subit un sortilège de Consternation doublé d'une Mort Subite, le visage blême. Seul Albus Dumbledore semblait s'amuser comme un fou, les yeux pétillant de malice. Il se borna à commenter :

-Voulez-vous encore un peu de compote à la rhubarbe, Filius ?

Un bourdonnant grondant ne cessait de s'intensifier dans le grande salle, et ce fut le vieux directeur de Poudlard qui finit par rappeler élèves à l'ordre en tapant une ou deux fois dans ses mains, ce qui sembla réveiller du même coup les enseignants pétrifiés.

-Allons, allons, fit le vieux directeur d'une voix douce, qui calma cependant rapidement les élèves, vous aurez l'occasion de discuter de cette… intéressante information –ses yeux pétillèrent plus si c'était toutefois possible- dans vos dortoirs.

Il continua ensuite à déguster sa tarte au citron comme si de rien n'était.

...

Malefoy avait une tête de mort vivant. Lui qui s'enorgueillissait habituellement de son teint de porcelaine qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange –quand on ne le connaissait pas- sa peau semblait grisâtre. Il n'était pas pâle, il semblait presque transparent. Il aurait pu entrer en concurrence avec le Baron Sanglant, et d'ailleurs ils affichaient tous deux des mines sombres.

« _Pour la discrétion, c'est loupé_ » soupira-t-il amèrement. « _Reste à espérer que la nouvelle ne parviennent pas trop vite aux oreilles de mon père, histoire que je trouve le moment de lui expliquer cette… cette… _» mais il ne trouvait pas de mot pour nommer la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré « _avant qu'il ne m'avadacadévrise d'un seul coup de baguette_ –_dans le meilleur des cas.»_

Sans compter qu'il devait non seulement faire attention à se faire voir avec la sang de bourbe par Pansy, mais aussi par le reste de l'école, sinon il se ferait inévitablement grillés : les élèves n'étaient pas tous complètement idiots, même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître –sauf peut être les Poufsouffles de première année qui se défendaient de manière plutôt adroite dans ce domaine…

Et n'avait même pas le cœur à se réjouir à l'idée que Weasley devait s'en mordre les doigts de cette nouvelle –même s'il se doutait que la brune lui ai raconté à lui et Potter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie. Si même le malheur du rouquin ne parvenait pas à le dérider, c'était que la situation était grave –catastrophique même.

Il se leva lentement, préférant quitter la salle avant de se faire assommer par une multitude de questions –beaucoup d'étaient déjà penché ver lui semblant hésiter à demander quelque chose, regard hésitant, mais la curiosité se reflétant dans tous leurs traits. Ses jambes lui semblaient être du plomb, et une masse lui broyait les épaules. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un bac de coton ; tout lui paraissait déformé, loin…

Il quitta la salle à pas lents, tandis que Blaise le regardait songeur, se doutant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que toutes les têtes se tourneraient alors vers lui, pour poser les questions qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres.

...

Hermione de son côté, un peu rouge, une fois passé l'hésitation, se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas puéril de le rejoindre –ou tout du moins de l'imiter, à savoir quitter la grande Salle, si elle voulait éviter que tous les Gryffondor ne lui tombent dessus. De plus, elle avait surpris les regards désapprobateurs des filles qui tournaient autour du jeune homme blond qui était maintenant son « petit ami » officiel.

N'ayant aucune envie de subir les questions entrecoupée de gloussements de Lavande et Parvati, ni le long regard de reproche de son meilleur ami roux (elle avait l'impression qu'un boursoufflet blessé par ses soins de l'aurait pas regardé autrement –un regard peiné teinté d'une terrible incompréhension) Non, vraiment, c'en était un peu trop pour elle.

Et si elle voulait être crédible dans le rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer pour toute l'école à présent, elle se devait de prévoir certaines choses. Oui, il était essentiel qu'elle se détende un instant, et surtout se coordonne avec Mal… _Drago_.

Elle repoussa donc son assiette à peine entamée, et se leva, suivie par ses deux meilleurs amis, et la rouquine qui avait toujours l'air absolument enchantée.

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, ne voulant pas être en retard pour son « rendez-vous » avec Malefoy.

En chemin, elle se remémora la discussion peu houleuse qu'elle avait eut avec ses amis.

_Flash back__ :_

_Les quatre Gryffondors venaient de quitter la Grande Salle, dont on entendait encore le brouhaha dans le couloir. Une fois éloignés, Ron ne put se contenir davantage et explosa : _

_-Mais enfin, Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?_

_Ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction de ce genre. Elle soupira cependant. Quel que soit le rôle de Pansy dans cette histoire, c'est son meilleur ami qui lui demanderait des comptes, à elle. _

_-Elle a de la chance, soupira rêveusement Ginny, Malefoy est un des plus beau garçons de l'école…_

_-Quoi ? s'exclama son frère, lui lança un regard venimeux, approuvé par Harry- même s'il ne le montra pas._

_Hermione se contenta de lever un sourcil surpris. Elle ignorait que Ginny trouvait le blond à son goût. Cependant, elle était contente que cela détourne l'attention d'elle-même, même pour un court instant. _

_-Ben quoi ? fit la rouquine innocemment, d'accord c'est Malefoy autrement dit une sale fouine prétentieuse, mais il est plutôt canon avec ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs et ses yeux…_

_-Stop ! s'écria Harry, alors que Ron faisant semblant de vomir, le teint un peu verdâtre, et qu'Hermione commençait à rougir._

_Ginny cessa de prendre une air rêver, et afficha un sourire mutin._

_-Mais il n'est pas aussi craquant que toi, ajouta la rousse avec un clin d'œil à Harry, qui rougit alors jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux._

_Hermione eut un demi sourire alors que Ron se tournait si brusquement vers Harry que les filles crurent un instant qua se tête allait de détacher du reste de son corps, le dit Harry ne sachant plus où se mettre, jetant alternativement des regards à sa sœur puis son meilleur ami._

_-ça veut dire quoi, exactement ?_

_-Oh bon dieu Ron, ça veut dire (la jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel) que je fais ce que je veux, avec _qui_ je veux (et elle ponctua ses dire d'un baiser au Survivant, qui restait pétrifié.)_

_-Vous… je … Quoi ? bredouilla le rouquin, totalement perdu. Vous… vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Heuuu… un mois, se risqua Harry timidement, hum, environs…_

_Etonnamment, Ron ne prit pas trop mal la nouvelle –il tempêta un peu contre Ginny et promis à Harry « qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à sa petite sœur, meilleur ami ou pas » et le Survivant s'en sorti indemne, aidé toutefois par Hermione qui faisait de son mieux pour calmer le rouquin._

_Celle-ci avait espéra que la discussion la concernant elle n'aurait plus lieu, mais il n'en fut rien car une fois la nouvelle de couple Harry/Ginny digérer, la discussion recommença de plus belle concernant Malefoy._

_-C'est un Malefoy !_

_-Pourquoi te demander à toi de sortir avec lui ?_

_-C'est la fouine !_

_-Et puis si Pansy ne marche pas ?_

_-Bon dieu Harry, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle, est-ce que Pansy avait réellement l'air de ne pas y croire ?_

_-Mais tu vas devoir l'embrasser ?_

_-Oui, mais…_

_-S'il t'embrasse ou fait quoi que ce soit, je lui casse la g…_

_-Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il sortait avec toi ? Il aurait pu dire avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille non ? Mais il a dit toi, c'et qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche…_

_-C'est quoi une anguille ?_

_-C'est un animal, Ron, mais ce n'est qu'une expression moldue…_

_-Non mais tu vas devoir sortir avec _Malefoy_ !!!_

_Hermione finit par leur expliquer qu'elle ne craignait rien, et qu'au moindre problème, elle les préviendrait, et qu'il suffirait de dire qu'ils avaient « rompu » et que de toute façon, il allait devoir faire des efforts s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille le dénoncer à Pansy Parkinson, envoyant valser d'un geste négligent de la main toutes leurs objections._

_Elle prit ensuite congé d'eux, promettant de leur raconter et que tout se passerait bien_

_Fin flash back_

Elle soupira intérieurement, espérant que les choses ne se passent pas trop mal. Malgré l'assurance qu'elle avait déployée devant ses amis, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle aurait aimé l'être.

Bien entendu, le blond était coincé dans une situation difficile, et même s'il se doutait qu'il ne deviendrait pas subitement gentil avec elle, les choses ne pourraient se passer que mieux qu'actuellement. Elle l'espérant, du moins.

Elle pouvait toujours faire pression sur lui s'il était trop désagréable, mais elle n'était pas dupe : si elle usait trop de cet avantage, il finirait par l'envoyer voir ailleurs, même si pour cela il devait affronter Pansy. À trop tenter le diable, elle ne gagnerait rien. Elle décida donc mentalement de commencer par voir comment les choses allaient se passer avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait affirmer qu'il ferait « tout ce qu'elle voudrait ».

Elle savait, de plus, qu'il avait lâché cela dans la panique, et qu'il était loin de penser cela. Non, décidément, mieux valait voir venir les choses…

Après tout, c'était Malefoy qui pouvait savoir à quoi s'attendre ? Mais d'un autre côté il était muselé par Pansy… Après la scène qu'elle lui avait faite…

En y repensant, la préfète se permis un sourire. Tout de même, quel cinéma, devant tout le monde en plus. Par contre, elle avait crut remarquer que la nouvelle n'enchantait pas beaucoup de monde –les uns parce qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas elle, ou Malefoy (en fonction de leur maison respectives bien sur) les autres parce qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'un des… comment Ginny avait-elle dit déjà ? Oui, un des plus beaux garçons de l'école sorte avec elle, leur volant alors leurs perspectives.

La brune était à la foi ennuyée par cette réaction, et à la fois… un peu flattée d'être celle dont il avait cité le nom, même si elle savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un concours de circonstances.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ma Pansy ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cette scène et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire._


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitre :s

_Salut à toutes et tous, _

_Je suis désolée, ceci n'est __**pas**__ un nouveau chapitre. Figurez-vous que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait et plutôt bien (malheureusement) : j'ai réussi à effacer le chapitre que je vous destinais. Et bien entendu, je n'ai pas de trace écrire de celui-ci… Pas moyen de le récupérer…_

_Bref, je vais devoir le réécrire avec ce que je me souviens, sauf si un miracle me tombe sur la tête. Mais je vous promets que j'essaierai de faire au plus vite ! D'ailleurs le suivant est déjà prêt. _

_Voilà pour les infos, à très bientôt j'espère _**;)**

_Bisous_

_EtoiledeNeige_


	6. chapitre 4 : Première confrontation

_Pour commencer je suis absolument désolééééééée de ne publier ce chapitre que maintenant. Mais je vous assure, j'ai fait un réel blocage psychologique… vu qu'il avait déjà été écrit, je savais exactement ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre, mais pas moyen de l'écrire :s_

_Je ne suis par ailleurs pas spécialement satisfaite du résultat, excusez-moi encore mais c'était ça ou un arrêt de la fic, je pense, et ça n'était pas encore à mon programme ^^ _

_Voilà, le seul point positif c'est que j'ai fignolé le prochain chapitre qui est prêt et sera vite posté, et j'ai pris un chouilla d'avance dans les suivants… promis j'essaierai de poster au plus vite pour me faire pardonner._

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Première Confrontation**

**

* * *

  
**

Drago Malefoy, unique héritier de la noble famille Malefoy (sang pur à la troisième génération au moins) faisait les cent pas dans la salle de classe désaffectée sensée être leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Ignorant tant bien que mal le mobilier désuet et les chaises plus que bancales qui s'amoncelaient le long du mur de droite, il poursuivait inexorablement un tracé imaginaire sur le sol couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière depuis un quart d'heure. N'allez pas croire qu'il était stressé, certainement pas –quelqu'un de haut rang comme lui ne ressentait pas ce genre d'émotions réservées aux faibles- il était simplement… impatient n'était pas le mot, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement affirmer qu'il avait envie de voir Granger. Non, mais disons qu'il lui tardait que cette corvée soit faite, pour pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à l'année prochaine serait bien, aussi…

Bref, s'il avait eut un tant soit peu de bonne foi, il aurait du reconnaître qu'il attendait la venue de la préfète presque autant qu'il la redoutait.

Il l'attendait, car après la scène que Pansy avait faite dans la grande Salle, il avait intérêt à ce que son histoire soit relativement crédible, s'il ne voulait pas que tout le château le mette en cause. Sans parler de l'état de fureur avancée dans laquelle Parkinson serait si elle apprenait qu'il s'était bien payée sa tête. Pansy avait toujours été de son côté, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et ce même quand il était évident qu'il avait tord. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu l'avoir comme ennemie, car elle pouvait se montrer d'une imagination perverse à toute épreuve.

Mais il craignait également la venue de la sang-de-bourbe, parce qu'en plus d'être une emmerdeuse notoire aux dents de lapins, la voir arriver dans cette salle de classe miteuse concrétisait définitivement la galère dans laquelle il s'était embarqué. Ça signifiait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus l'insulter à tout va, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui manquerait le plus. Mais si elle ne venait pas… si elle s'était moquée de lui en feignant d'accepter de l'aider… Lui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, à n'en pas douter. Mais bon, les Gryffondors ne sont pas sensé être intelligents, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont de bons samaritains stupides. Ou du moins c'était ce que tentait de se persuader Drago…

--

Hermione souffla un grand coup, pour se donner un peu de courage avant la confrontation avec son homologue. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, se rassura-t-elle comme elle le put. Mais bon, c'était tout de même la fouine –on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Mais elle n'était pas rouge et or pour rien, et c'est sans trembler qu'elle poussa la porte de bois poli par le temps…

* * *

Drago Malefoy restait songeur alors qu'il retournait à son dortoir.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, il s'était exhorté à ne pas lâcher ses commentaires tout hauts comme il en avait l'habitude, mais se contenter de les garder pour lui, ce qui était, il fallait bien le reconnaître, une avancée impressionnante et un réel effort de savoir-vivre.

Elle avait par ailleurs été étonnamment… supportable pour une je-sais-tout. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu envie d'étirer les choses en longueur, et il n'avait pas tourner autour du pot, se lançant directement alors qu'elle allait s'adosser à ce qui avait du être autrefois un bureau professoral :

-Granger…

-Il faudrait peut être commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms, avait répondu la brune sans préambule, mais d'un ton relativement timide.

Le blond avait haussé un sourcil. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute répliqué vertement qu'il n'avait pas à s'abaisser à de pareilles pratiques dégradantes. Mais évidemment, il devinait sans peine qu'un couple qui ne s'appelait pas leurs noms de famille ne resterait pas crédible longtemps. C'est donc avec une extrême réticence qu'il concéda :

-_Hermione_…

La Gryffondor eu un imperceptible sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à du soulagement qu'un quelconque triomphe. Après cela, elle parut être plus à l'aise, et bien plus confiante dans ses propos.

-Draco.

Elle accompagna son salut par un petit mouvements de tête. En privé, il n'était toutefois pas utile de préserver les apparences. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer des heures à se saluer !

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous voir à un autre moment, pour réfléchir à comment nous sommes devenus… proches… Parce que les gens voudront savoir, bien sûr…

Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un léger accent de dédain, mais le Serpentard ne pouvait pour une fois pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait que déplorer lui aussi la tendance pernicieuse qu'avaient les autres élèves de l'école à vouloir tout savoir, et surtout dans les détails. Et dans le cas présent, il maudissait plutôt les étudiants de Poudlard que la brune –bon, sans doute aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Il ne pu cependant résister à l'envie de lui lancer une petite pique : après tout, les habitudes sont tenaces, et ennuyer Granger –pardon _Hermione-_ faisait partie de ses activités favorites avec le Quidditch et provoquer cet imbécile de Potter et son toutou de Weasley.

-Ne sais-tu pas inventer quelque chose, _Hermione_… Ou alors la petite préfète aurait-elle des scrupules à mentir ?

-Non, répliqua la brune d'une voix froide que n'aurait pas renié un serpentard, mais que penses-tu qu'il va se passer quand Pansy entendra que la _petite préfète_ a une version totalement différente de celle de son « drakichou » ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle va…disons… se poser des questions ?

Évidemment, dit comme ça… Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester la préfète avec sa manie de toujours avoir raison. Cependant, il devait lui accorder le fait qu'elle n'afficha aucun sourire triomphant lorsque son visage de décomposa vaguement, avant qu'il ne remette son masque de froideur en place. Lui ne s'en serait pas privé en tous cas.

Reconnaissant la justesse du raisonnement, il se tut et lui fit signe de continuer, alors que la brune prenait sa voix de conférence pour lui débiter tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé de la même manière qu'elle récitait ses passages entiers de livres en cours. Il se demanda avec un vague amusement si elle avait préparé un speech avant de venir.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions travailler en binômes à quelque cours, histoire de préserver les apparences… potions par exemple, je sais que tu es plutôt bon dans ce domaine… Et puis nous pourrions manger ensemble dans la Grande Salle disons… deux ou trois fois par semaine… Ainsi, nous…

-Quoi ? coupa le blond, ignorant totalement le compliment qu'elle lui faisait indirectement, il n'est absolument pas question que je m'asseye à la table des Gryffondor avec une s… fille comme toi ! cracha-t-il avec virulence.

-Parce que tu penses peut être que le vais aller m'asseoir à ta table où je me ferai insulter ?

Le ton de la brune était polaire. Il était habitué à son tempérament un peu trop explosif –sa joue droite s'en souvenait- mais la façon dont elle parlait d'une voix faussement calme faisait froid dans le dos. Il aurait dégluti face à son regard flamboyant s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy de haut rang. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Elle se ferait lynchée chez les verts et argent, et peut être même lui avec malgré son statut, qu'il avait pourtant si durement acquis. Mais… aller chez les Gyffondors ! C'était simplement impensable.

Mais la brune continuait déjà :

-De plus, si tu veux que Parkinson croie à son mensonge il faut qu'on nous voit ensemble ! Les élèves ne sont pas complètement stupides !

Drago doutait un peu de la véracité de la dernière information, mais il laissa couler face au ton qui montait. Inutile de se prendre un chauve-furie en pleine face, même si énerver Granger était plaisant. La brune continuait sa diatribe :

-J'ai pensé que le mieux était de s'afficher ensemble en cours et aux repas, car les professeurs ne nous laisseront jamais…heu, s'embrasser, marmonna la brune les joues rouges et le ton soudain bien moins assuré, ...ou quelque chose comme ça… Alors que si on nous voit tous les deux dans les couloirs à ne rien faire, les autres vont se poser des questions. Et puis, c'est aux temps libres –donc aussi aux repas- que Parkinson va te harceler !

La brune se mordit la langue pour ne pas ajouter un « _Mais si tu as mieux à proposer, vas-y !_ » cinglant, car elle connaissait suffisamment le Serpentard pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de répliquer, et que ce ne serait pas agréable à entendre pour elle, quoi que ce fut.

De son côté, le blond était intérieurement atterré. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ces détails pratiques –même s'il ne reconnaître jamais que Granger était pas si idiote qu'il aimait le penser. Et ces arguments étaient corrects, même si il préférait se faire adakadévriser que de le lui dire.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il devrait faire semblait de sortir avec la brune, c'était juste une idée abstraite pour lui. Mais s'il devait l'embrasser… _beurk_.  
Alors même si ça lui faisait mal au c… _à une partie de son anatomie qu'il ne citerait pas_, il allait pour une fois mettre son orgueil en veilleuse et faire ce qu'elle disait –faire les cours avec elle et manger quelques fois ensemble. Après tout au moins avec elle il ne risquait pas de devoir réparer les conneries commises par ses partenaires comme c'était le cas avec Crabbe ou Goyle, si Blaise allait draguer une fille en cours et le laissait donc sans binôme.

-Bon, concéda-t-il maladroitement –il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à s'excuser non plus- peut être qu'on pourrait…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas ce « qu'ils pouvaient ». En fait, il avait juste envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar dans lequel il s'était plongé tout seul. Mais la brune fut apparemment sensible à l'effort, car elle se calma considérablement et ne fit plus mine de vouloir tourner les talons et le laisser se débrouiller seul. Le ton était ensuite devenu plus disant mais poli.

Ils avaient donc échangés quelques banalités d'usage, et s'étaient donné un prochain rendez-vous pour le week end.

Une seule chose le turlupinait alors qu'il fermait les rideaux de son baldaquin pour signifier à Blaise qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix : Granger s'était _maquillée_. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que Malefoy savait, c'était que les filles coincées de la baguette comme sa soi-disant petite amie du moment, c'était qu'elle ne se maquillait pas. Granger n'était _pas_ féminine –Salazar, il n'avait même pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle était une fille avant leur quatrième année quand elle avait voulu faire son intéressante en allant au bal avec Krum.

Alors pourquoi ? Il était persuadé que c' était une grande première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais il était inconcevable de penser qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui. C'était ridicule, mais alors d'où cette idée lui était-elle venue ? Il éteignit sa baguette qu'il posa en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Qu'importait après tout ? La vie de Granger ne lui importait pas. Et il aurait bien assez à la supporter les jours qui allaient venir. Mais tout de même…

D'autant plus –et ça il ne le dirait jamais à quiconque- que ça lui allait bien. Il secoua la tête. Ses pensées prenaient un tour beaucoup trop gentil pour la sang-de-bourbe aux dents de… Il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir. Ses dents étaient à présent normales. S'il ne pouvait plus l'appeler par son insulte favorite (variant les lapins et les castor) où allait le monde ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était tombé bien bas.

C'est sur ses pensées peu réjouissantes qu'il ferma les yeux.

---

Du côté d'Hermione, à peine eut-elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle se retrouva presque littéralement aspirée par trois paires de bras –ceux de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Réfrénant l'envie de sortir sa baguette et d'envoyer un maléfice bien senti aux idiots qui avaient manqués de lui faire avoir une attaque, elle se retrouva poussée sans ménagement dans un des gros poufs aux couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor, qui peuplaient la salle commune.

-Alors ??? la pressèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ron avait les oreilles cramoisies et les traits crispés. S'il sortait depuis peu avec Lavande Brown, il se montrait toujours aussi irrité lorsqu'Hermione abordait un sujet qui touchait de près ou de loin à Viktor Krum, par exemple, même si cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'entretenait plus avec lui qu'une correspondance purement amicale de temps à autre. et, manifestement, il n'appréciait pas plus Drago Malefoy. Hermione avait longtemps cru que cette mauvaise humeur patentée dés qu'un étudiant mâle lui parlait un peu trop longuement –comprenez deux minutes en privé- était due à de la jalousie. Cela la gênait, même si flattait aussi un peu son égo, qui se targuait d'être –oui- une femme. Ron… C'était Ron. Son meilleur ami avec Harry. Le type qui pouvait la rendre folle à enchainer bêtise sur bêtise, qui avait parfois la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, mais qui, elle ça elle devait aussi le reconnaître, avait un cœur d'or et était d'une fidélité à tout épreuve en ce qui concernait l'amitié du trio d'or. Mais force était de constater qu'il se comportait avec elle comme il le faisait avec Ginny –de manière intrusive, mais parce qu'il l'aimait _bien ; _d'un amour fraternel. Et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Le Survivant, quant à lui, avait plus l'air inquiet qu'autre chose, même s'il ne devait pas se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Ses yeux couleur émeraude la fixaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien du tout, mais c'aurait été mentir. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment pourrait réagir Malefoy, même si elle n'était pas réellement inquiète. Mais après tout, peut être craignait-il plus l'humeur massacrante de son meilleur ami à son égard en apprenant qu'il sortait avec son unique sœur.

Celle-ci, les cheveux flamboyants, un sourire impatient aux lèvres, lui serrait le bras dans l'espoir un peu vain qu'Hermione parlerait plus vite si elle lui broyait le biceps.

-Doucement !

La brune soupira. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? La rencontre n'avait pas été un fiasco, c'était déjà un signe positif, surtout venant du Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, mais Malefoy –enfin Drago- avait réellement l'air horrifié par l'attitude de Pansy, donc elle pouvait espérer que ça se passerait bien et qu'il ferait des efforts. Elle devait lui reconnaître qu'aucune insulte n'avait été échangée.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, ses amis suspendus à ses lèvres, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. En fait, on a juste convenu de moments qu'on passerait à deux (à ces mots, Ron se renfrogna davantage si c'était toutefois possible) Et puis on verra…

-Et ? demanda la rousse d'une voix avide. Ce sera quand ? Il _faut_ que je vous voie ! Non mais tu as vu la tête de Rogue tantôt ? Et celle de Parkinson ? Ohlala…, commença-t-elle à s'emballer.

-Heu, Ginny ? demanda doucement le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était son petit ami, comme s'il craignait pour sa santé mentale, un petit sourire aux lèvres sans doute du à l'évocation du visage blanc comme un linge de Severus Rogue.

Il fallait dire que l'humeur de Ginny était légèrement décalée par rapport à celles des deux autres garçons.

-On va se mettre à deux en potions et il viendra sans doute manger à notre table une ou deux fois par sem…

-Quoi ?! s'emporta un Ron écarlate, faisant sursauter deux premières années assis plus loin. Il n'est pas question que cette sale fouine vienne s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors ! C'est un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

-Tu préfères peut être que j'aille m'asseoir au milieu des futurs mangemorts ? répliqua la rouge et or d'un ton acide.

-Non, non, grogna le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, penaud, mais…

-Je vais me coucher, coupa Hermione. Tu viens, Ginny ?

Il y a avait quelque chose dans la façon dont la brune avait prononcé ces mos qui induisait que ce n'était pas réellement une question.

La rouquine, plus perspicace que son frère, la suivit immédiatement sans poser de questions, plantant un rapide sur les lèvres du Survivant, qui rougit et se retrouva devant son meilleur ami, pas vraiment dans ses plus bonnes dispositions.

-Ginny, fit Hermione une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes dans son dortoir désert, il faut que tu m'aides.

Le sourire de la jeune fille en question s'élargit.

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La brune l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, fermant la porte et lui fit face. Elle paraissait ennuyée –ou plutôt un peu nerveuse- mais déterminée, comme toujours lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

-Tu veux bien faire des courses avec moi ? demanda finalement la brune d'un air désespéré, laissant la rousse abasourdie : elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais, la suite arrive bientôt !_

_Et merci pour les reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent silencieusement :) _


	7. chapitre 5 : Le Monde Merveilleux des fa

_Coucou !_

_Pour vous remercier des quelques reviews reçues à peine le chapitre posté et me faire encore une fois pardonner pour avoir mis tant de temps à poster celui-ci, je vous met le chapitre suivant :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez bien sûr pas à me le faire savoir ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

*

**Chapitre 5 : le Monde Merveilleux des Fashion's Victim**

***  
**

* * *

_- Ginny, fit Hermione une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes dans son dortoir désert, il faut que tu m'aides. _

_Le sourire de la jeune fille en question s'élargit._

_-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

_La brune l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, fermant la porte et lui fit face. Elle paraissait ennuyée –ou plutôt un peu nerveuse- mais déterminée, comme toujours lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. _

_-Tu veux bien faire des courses avec moi ? demanda finalement la brune d'un air désespéré, laissant la rousse abasourdie : elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !_

**---  
**__

Samedi soir, la brune pestait entre ses dents contre cette idée plus que _stupide_ d'emmener Ginny Weasley avec elle pour faire des courses.

« _Non mais vraiment_ » maugréa-t-elle.

Elle portait une bonne dizaine de sacs de couleurs vive, avait mal aux pieds, mal aux jambes, elle avait les mains rouges et qui lui faisaient mal à force de tenir les poignées de plastic qui lui rentraient dans la peau. Il pleuvait, ses cheveux étaient humides et plus touffus que jamais, lui promettant un démêlage encore plus fastidieux qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle était d'une humeur _massacrante_, sans parler du fait qu'elle était couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds.

A être honnête, Ginny lui avait plutôt été utile. Non, en fait, elle avait été parfaite, mais faire les magasins n'était pas franchement l'activité préférée d'Hermione Jane Granger. En fait, elle détestait ça, même si elle devait reconnaître que c'était nécessaire.

Elle avait beau se maudire et se traiter d'idiote depuis deux jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se mettre un rien en valeur.

Le lendemain de l'annonce quelque peu hystérique de Pansy Parkinson, elle s'était retrouvée face à un problème de taille, que son esprit brillant avait un mal fou à résoudre : _que porter_ ?

Ces vêtements lui semblaient laids, informes, ternes, bref hideux. Bon, en plus du fait qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas qu'une impression…

Il lui semblait inconcevable de porter le jean qu'il lui était égal de porter la semaine dernière, son tee-shirt préféré était relégué au rang des horreurs et ses pulls lui semblaient tous impossibles à assortir avec sa seule jupe « mettable » qu'elle possédait. Elle qui pensait simplement acheter un nouveau pull et un jean neuf, elle se retrouvait avec l'idée fixe de changer toute sa garde robe.

Le samedi matin, elle avait déboulé, hystérique, dans le dortoir de son amie. En effet, Lavande et Parvati, voyant que la brune adoptait un comportement féminin pour la première fois depuis des lustres, s'étaient empressées de la noyer de conseils, entrecoupés de questions indiscrètes concernant sa « relation » avec le blondinet le plus connu (populaire n'était pas adéquat dans la maison des Gryffondor) de Poudlard.

-Tu devrais mettre ceci, avait dit l'indienne en brandissant un tee-shirt moulant brun avec un décolleté _extrêmement_ plongeant.

-Et une jupe comme ça, avait renchérit la blonde en désignant une petite jupe en jean, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione, qui ne souhaitant pas ressembler à « une gourgandine », selon l'expression de Mme Weasley.

Elle avait refusé tout net de porter quel que vêtement que ce soit –même une longue jupe fluide couleur lilas très jolie, qui aurait pourtant pu lui aller à merveille.

Sous leurs supplications, elle avait accepté qu'elles essaient « d'arranger » ses cheveux, et Lavande en avait perfidement profité pour lui ajouter du blush et une touche de rouge à lèvre, alors que Parvati se jetait sur la pauvre Gryffondor afin de lui appliquer un phare à paupière aux reflets irisés, qui aurait davantage eut sa place à un concours de paillettes –aux dires de la brune.

-Mais je ressemble à un clown ! avait-elle hurlé, horrifiée par son maquillage, voyant que les deux autres contemplaient leur œuvre en s'extasiant.

Il fallait cependant reconnaître que le résultat pour ses cheveux avait été positif. Les deux fashion victim n'avaient pas réussi à dompter totalement les cheveux touffus de la préfète, mais ils s'étaient considérablement assagit : d'une crinière rêche et désordonnée, ressemblant à un buisson épineux particulièrement dense, elle était passé à des cheveux d'aspect plus brillants, plus doux au touché. Ils étaient plus soignés, certes, mais il aurait fallut de généreuses application de potion Lissenplis –et quelques heures de travail supplémentaire- pour éviter les boucles folles de ses cheveux longs. Ils gardaient leur volume légendaire, épousant encore les formes de ses frisotis incontrôlable, mais, même si elle ne le reconnu pas, la brune était pleinement satisfaite du résultat –uniquement capillaire, car pour le reste il en était autrement.

Une fois dans le dortoir de Ginny, fort heureusement désert en cette fin de matinée si l'on exceptait cette dernière, elle avait foncé direction la salle de bain, sous le regard ahuri de son amie, faisant claquer la porte pour frotter son visage à l'eau frénétiquement, provoquant des traces colorées sur sa figure. Ce n'est que quand la rousse l'avait désigné d'un air goguenard la lotion démaquillante sur la tablette de bain que le visage d'Hermione avait reprit son aspect naturel, excepté ses joues exagérément rouges.

Lavande et Parvati avaient ensuite à nouveau tenté de la convaincre de porter l'un ou l'autre vêtement _sexy_ ou de mettre ce « si joli rose à lèvre », jusqu'à ce que la brune soit à la limite de la crise de nerf, ce qu'avait finit par comprendre des deux Gryffondors surexcités à l'idée de faire une nouvelle adepte de la mode. Les résultats pour lui faire porter une paire d'escarpins rose fuchsia avec des perles brillantes n'avaient pas été plus concluant, et toutes tentatives de persuasion pour approche des chaussures à quelque talon que ce soit s'étaient soldées de cuisants échecs.

Elles avaient enfin lâché la brune, excédée, qui devait non seulement le supporter mais aussi faire face aux moqueries, questions indiscrètes et regards curieux que lui lançaient les trois quart de l'école depuis « l'annonce » du couple qu'elle formait avec le jeune homme blond le plus « sexy » de Poudlard –comme l'avait souligné Ginny Weasley.

Blond, qui se faisait, contrairement à ses habitudes, plutôt discret. En fait, il semblait éviter la foule, et les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards dégoutés ou perplexes depuis ce terrible vendredi soir.

La brune ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas croisé de la journée –ce qui ne le contrariait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Et de toutes façons, elle devait le voir le soir même.

Bon, si elle devait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il fallait bien reconnaître que la cadette Weasley lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. En passant outre la mauvaise foi qu'on pouvait manifester trempée au milieu d'un chemin boueux et chargée comme un mulet, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait des conseils judicieux –mis à part sur quelques vêtements un peu trop « osés » au gout de la brunette où leurs avis divergeaient quelque peu. La rousse avait le flair pour dénicher la bonne occasion, dénicher en peu de temps le chouette tee-shirt pour un prix tout aussi sympa ou le pantalon qui lui allait pile poil sans lui coûter les yeux de la tête. Bien sur, il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant, mais Hermione Granger n'allait pas devenir une accro aux magasins et aux vêtements de marque du jour au lendemain, qu'on se le dise !

Son style vestimentaire restait simple, dépourvu de fantaisie, mais plus aussi sobre et informe qu'on lui connaissait.

Cependant, la rouquine avait su déployer des trésors de persuasion pour lui faire acheter bien plus de vêtements que ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ. En alliant les flatteries et les menaces à peine déguisées de se montrer ridicule au bras du riche jeune homme qui était sensé être son petit ami, Ginny était parvenue à faire suffisamment éclater les barrières d'Hermione Granger. Et quant cette dernière semblait se montrer trop hésitante, elle la poussait d'autorité vers les caisses, afin qu'elle n'ai pas plus de temps pour tergiverser.

La brune se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir une bonne réserve au niveau de son budget, car elle avait –selon elle- de quoi refaire toute sa garde robe. Il fallait dire que son dernier achat concernait un nouvel uniforme scolaire, une de ses robes commençant à être sérieusement usée (la foret Interdite et les combats face aux mangemorts ne devaient pas être compatibles avec les robes de madame Guipure, fallait-il croire.) Et encore, ses parents l'avaient payée, estimant que c'était du matériel scolaire au même titre que ces bizarreries comme un _chaudron_ ou des _plumes_ pour écrire –les stylos étaient tout de même plus efficaces !

Il y avait aussi eut la robe de bal, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était du genre à se précipiter dans les magasins lors des soldes. Elle ne recevait pas un argent de poche exorbitant, mais à part la gazette du sorcier, elle n'avait rien besoin d'acheter à Poudlard, et comme elle y passait le plus clair de son année, elle possédait de solides économies. Bref, cette dépense exceptionnelle ne lui avait pas posé de réels soucis de conscience, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiote superficielle de temps à autre.

Pantalons, pulls, jupes et tee-shirt, tout y était passé, remplaçant le gris et le noir par des bruns chaleureux et des bleu clair se mariant avec ses cheveux caramel, et bien sur quelques vêtements rouges, même si le noir et bleu marine étaient malgré tout restés –on ne se refait pas… Les pantalons larges étaient devenus des jeans modernes, mais sans fioritures, et les pulls et tee-shirt avaient maintenant des cols ronds voir de type « bateau » après que la rousse ai bataillé fermé pour plaider sa cause –et plus remontant jusqu'au menton- ou des petits décolletés en V, destinés à être complétés par un débardeur par-dessous. Elle avait été catégorique pour s'acheter des chaussures _normales_ (et il aurait fallut être fou pour oser lui proposer d'essayer des chaussures à _talons_) mais Ginny l'avait persuadée d'acheter aussi de simple ballerines noires, pour changer. Pour le reste, les jupes se ressemblaient, mais semblaient moins strictes et peut être un peu plus courtes (sans monter trop au dessus du genou, bien entendu !)

Hermione avait foudroyé du regard la rousse lorsque celle-ci avait poussé la porte d'un magasin de cosmétiques, qui n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, la cadette des Weasley n'était pas portée sur le maquillage non plus, même si elle restait persuadée qu'un petit coup de crayon sur son amie serait cependant du plus bel effet. Elle se promit d'en glisser un dans son sac à la première occasion…

La brune avait juste consenti à s'acheter une lotion du type Lissenplis (vu la pluie, elle doutait fort que le travail de Lavande et Parvati puisse ne fusse que se deviner, et elle se voyait mal leur demander de lui lisser les cheveux après chaque douche… surtout le coup en traitre du maquillage !) mais avait refusé la pince à épiler s'écriant que ses sourcils étaient « _très bien_ !» et avait fait mine de se mettre à hurler quand Ginny s'était approchée des bandes de cires froide pour l'épilation, arguant que les collants n'avaient pas été inventés pour rien, et qu'elle était de surcroit une _sorcière, _pas une simple moldue masochiste et n'avaient voulu entendre quand Ginny lui avait avoué que la méthode molude s'avérait dans le ce cas-là plus efficace concernant la repousse plus lente. Elle avait regardé avec méfiance le gel douche parfumé à la vanille, mais n'avait pas fait preuve d'opposition. Elle avait même été jusqu'à s'offrir une jolie paire de petite boucles d'oreilles en argent.

La rousse, quand à elle, s'était offert une petite robe d'occasion d'un vert émeraude, qui ressemblait _étrangement_ à s'y méprendre avec les yeux d'un _certain_ garçon aux cheveux noirs et indisciplinés. Elle avait sourit d'un air machiavélique devant le décolleté qui n'avait plus rien de raisonnable, tandis qu'Hermione la regardait partagée entre la réprobation –elle n'aurait jamais porté une _chose_ pareille- et l'amusement, en imaginant la tête de Ron s'il voyait sa petite sœur en compagnie d'un garçon, dut il être Harry, avec cette robe. Elle avait également acheté une sorte de débardeur moulant couleur argent, avec des reflets verts, qui se nouait sur la nuque et laissait le dos dégagé, l'offrant à Hermione pour son « non anniversaire ». Celle-ci avait violement protesté, arguant qu'elle ne porterait jamais un pareil accoutrement, mais Ginny lui avait fait remarquer la _couleur_ dans un sourire, avant d'hausser les épaules et de dire que « de toute façon, il est déjà payé », le fourrant sans plus de cérémonie dans un des nombreux sacs que portait Hermione. Pour se venger, la brune lui avait acheté un quelconque livre d'histoire de la magie, arrachant à son amie une grimace laissant penser que ce livre risquait bien de ne jamais être lu…

---

Et voila qu'il était déjà le soir, et qu'Hermione Granger, qui était pourtant Gryffondor et courageuse (avec les amis qu'elle avait, il valait mieux ne pas faire sa chochotte !) tremblait d'appréhension.

Une fois rentrée au château, trempée et d'humeur grincheuse, elle avait filé dans la salle de bain des préfets, ce qui avait eut le mérite de la détendre, puis avait commencé de fouilles archéologiques pour trouver ce qu'elle allait mettre parmi les vêtements achetés à prés-au-lard. Ne parvenant pas se décider et voulant à tout pris que Lavande et Parvati ne se mettent pas dans l'idée de l'aider, elle avait fini par soupirer et piocher au hasard un simple tee-shirt, qu'elle avait enfilé au dessus d'un jean. Elle jugeait ses cheveux acceptables et n'avait pas osé en faire plus, estimant que, déjà, cela constituerait un grand changement –et puis, elle n'allait pas s'occasionner une crise de nerf par jour pour s'habiller pour _Malefoy_ !

En sortant de son dortoir, elle avait soudain eut l'envie pressante d'y remonter et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'était horrible : elle avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais il y a avait malgré tout une dose de paranoïa à prendre en compte. Lavande et Parvati sautillaient d'un d'air surexcité en la regardant, même si elles étaient un peu déçue que ce soit encore si classique, mais elles devaient reconnaître qu'un grand progrès avait été fait –et elles ne renonçaient pas à continuer de la convertir au monde merveilleux des fashion victim's. Chaque chose en son temps, voila tout.

Ginny avait vivement approuvé, assise sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui lui avait adressé un sourire rassurant. Ron, en revanche, avait gardé la bouche ouverte un peu trop longtemps, mais il ne semblait pas en tous cas trouver que ses vêtements ne lui allaient pas.

Le reste des Gryffondor avait vaqué à ses occupations traditionnelles –nul n'était assez fou pour oublier le caractère explosif de la brune si on la contrariait- mais lui jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil, et ne se privaient pas de commenter dans son dos ce revirement de situation impressionnant.

La pauvre brune avait les mains moites et la bouche sèche alors qu'elle passait le portrait de la grosse dame, malgré les encouragements de Ginny qui lui avait assuré que c'était parfait, sans en faire trop, et que de toute façon personne ne demandait l'avis à Malefoy, qui devait déjà s'estimer d'être en dehors des griffes de Pansy grâce à elle.

Elle avait parcouru les couloirs menant à leur lieu de rendez-vous au pas de courses, réfléchissant encore à une idée pour leur scénario « comment on est sorti ensemble ».

Ginny lui en avait proposée quelques-unes, mais elle n'était pas certaine que l'arrogant serpentard y adhérerait –par exemple, elle devinait que ce serait un rude coup dans son orgueil s'il prétendait qu'elle l'avait aidé dans une matière ou pour une devoir. Et puis restait le problème de quand il aurait bien pu lui demander de l'aide…

* * *

_Et voilà ;)_

_Pour le chapitre suivant, une petite confrontation (encore) entre Hermione et Drago s'impose donc. Reste à savoir comment celle-ci va se dérouler..._

_A bientôt pour la suite !  
_


	8. chapitre 6 : Marche avant

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le chapitre 6, il n'est pas très long, je dois bien l'avouer, mais il arrive vite, ça compense, non ? ^^_

_J'espère faire mieux avec le prochain, mais je crains que lui aussi ne soit pas très long... ou alors très mais le suivant devrait être riquiqui... Enfin je verrais ce qui donne le mieux, et j'espère que cela vous plaira :)_

_Je ne serais pas beaucoup là la semaine suivante, donc je vais essayer de vous gâter celle-ci. Cela dit, vous aurez droit à un chapitre si tout va bien -mais ne parlons pas trop vite, sait-on jamais que j'arrive à supprimer ma fic hum... _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_

* * *

*****  
_

**Chapitre 6 : ****Marche avant**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione était revenue bien plus détendue de son « rendez-vous » avec son petit ami officiel qu'elle n'y était allée, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire jaser les étudiants qui avaient pu voir la transformation avant-après.

Les gloussements et les chuchotements qui l'accompagnaient commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système –déjà qu'elle devait supporter pratiquement en permanence ceux qui concernaient Harry- mais elle s'était extorquée au calme. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la stupidité des gens sensé être ses condisciples, elle devait s'y faire. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne seraient jamais proche de la vérité, songeait-elle dans une tentative de prendre les choses avec philosophie. Et puis, le point positif était que le couple que formait actuellement le Survivant avec Ginny prenait lui aussi de la place dans les commérages made in Poudlard, maintenant que le frère était au courant et qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison de se cacher.

Elle plaignait un peu Harry car elle savait combien il détestait se faire remarquer, mais ça l'arrangeait tout de même un peu de ne pas être le seul « couple » phare du moment.

De retour à la Tour Gryffondor, elle était directement montée à son dortoir, fuyant le regard malheureux de Ron qui semblait sans cesse l'accuser de choses horribles. Elle avait fait un rapide détour à la salle de bain, esquissant un sourire face au reflet avantageux que lui renvoyait le miroir, avant de se réfugier dans son lit à baldaquin avec _Mutation __Transorbitalurgique__ : l'apanage de la Métamorphose ?_ son livre de chevet du moment, d'une épaisseur qui semblait défier les lois fondamentales de la nature –l'avantage de la magie, sans doute.

Elle avait aussi veillé à lancer un sortilège de catimini sur ses rideaux pourpres, afin que ses camarades de chambrée la laissent tranquille pour la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Malefoy, de son côté, avait encore les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites après cette entrevue avec la brune.

Sur le moment, il s'était appliqué à garder son masque de glace et ne rien laisser transparaître, capacité qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection suite à de nombreuses années de pratiques. Il n'égalait pas encore son père à ce sujet, même s'il aimait à penser qu'il s'approchait du talent de Lucius.

Mais une fois la Gryffondor disparue de son champ de vision, il n'avait pu contenir cet air ahuri qui menaçait à tout moment de sortir, toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre n'y changeant rien.

Comprenez le bien, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir la brune habillée _normalement_ ! S'il n'avait pas été un tant soit peu bien éduqué, il en aurait sifflé de surprise. Et il avait eut bien du mal à se concentrer alors que la phrase dite quelques jours plus tôt par son ami Zambini lui revenait en tête : « _Bon, d'accord les vêtements informes, c'est pas top, mais si tu fais attention, elle est plutôt bien foutue en dessous, pour une sang de bourbe _». Bordel ! _Même_ avec les vêtements, elle n'était pas si mal ! Mieux valait ne pas essayant de deviner sans, sans quoi il n'était pas sur d'arriver à comprendre les idées qu'elle lui exposait…

Merlin savait pourtant que les nées moldues n'étaient pas son genre. Et surtout pas celle-là. Bien entendu, cela restait Granger et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait laissé tombé le sac poubelle qui lui avait servit de vêtement pendant toutes ces années qu'elle allait subitement lui devenir sympathique. D'ailleurs, elle aurait été un pur canon qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus intéressé, car après tout il ne frayait pas avec ces gens-là, lui –comprenez des Gryffondors, amis des moldus et traîtres à leur sang. Alors quand tout ce qu'il exécrait ou presque se retrouvait condensé en Granger, ça rendait forcément les choses plus compliquées encore. Bon sang, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il été la désigner, par Merlin ?

Mais s'il avait eu une once de bonne volonté, il aurait admis que le changement était impressionnant, et dans un sens positif. Et quelque part, il aurait du être content que la fille sensée jouer le rôle de sa petite amie ne soit pas un cas totalement désespéré. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il aurait même pu faire un compliment à la brune.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Non mais, faut pas rêver ! C'était _Granger_ tout de même !

Et le jour où cette fille serait digne de l'intérêt d'un Malefoy, il irait danser les claquettes à poils avec les Scrouts à pétard, tiens ! S'empêchant de frissonner face à cette image pour le moins cauchemardesque, il prit à pas lents le chemin de sa salle commune, son « rendez-vous » avec la brune repassant en boucle dans son esprit.

En fin de compte, ça n'avait pas duré trop longtemps.

La brune était arrivée pile à l'heure, comme toujours, et semblait fort nerveuse. Le blond en aurait été amusé s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de s'appliquer à paraître des plus détendus. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de trouver quelques piques bien senties à glisser dans la conversation, car la Gryffondor, après quelque seconde à rester muette, avait semblée tout d'un coup terriblement soulagée –il n'avait pas compris pourquoi- et avait semblé reprendre contenance.

Après l'inévitable moment où ils étaient sensés se dire bonjour et prononcer leurs prénoms du bout des lèvres, Hermione, pragmatique, avait directement proposé de prétendre qu'ils avaient sympathisés lors d'une retenue commune. La brune avait du faire les frais, il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines déjà, des choses stupides qui passaient pas la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, et les trois Gyffondors, comme le serpentard et ses deux acolytes, avaient écopés d'une retenue de McGonagal. Il suffisait alors de prétendre que le temps avait fait le reste.

Malefoy devait avouer que ça restait crédible, d'autant plus que peu de gens y étaient et ne sauraient donc pas démentir. De plus –mais ça il ne le fit pas remarquer- ça ferait sans doute les pieds à cette vieille chouette de savoir qu'elle était à l'origine de leur « couple ».

Elle avait aussi insisté –et cela lui plaisait beaucoup moins, même s'il n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'accepter- de cesser de provoquer ses deux meilleurs amis à tout bout de champ. Elle ne réclamait pas qu'ils deviennent amis –ne manquerait plus que ça !- mais refusait qu'il soit désagréable avec eux.

-Tout ce que je voudrai, hein ? susurra la brune en reprenant ses propres mots avec une expression … _serpentesque_. Reconnais tout de même que je ne suis pas trop dure avec toi, avait-elle ajouté, malicieuse.

Il n'en était pas si sur –ennuyer Potter et Weasmoche était tout de même son passe temps favori avec le Quidditch- mais il n'en avait pas touché mot. C'était vrai qu'elle aurait pu être bien plus sadique… Lui, par exemple, n'aurait pas hésité un instant à sauter sur l'occasion dans sa situation.

Pour la millième fois au moins depuis qu'il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire, le blond avait été tenté de faire marche arrière, « remercier » la Gryffondor et retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de quelques mots et cette mascarade pourrait cesser. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa « tranquille petite vie d'avant », l'hymne parkinsonnien « Drakichouuuu » semblait résonner lugubrement à ses oreilles à lui donner des sueurs froides. Entre deux mal, ne fallait-il pas prendre le moindre ? Il espérait ne pas se tromper en s'engageant avec Hermione Granger dans le rôle le plus pathétique qu'il lui avait été donné de jouer depuis qu'il était à l'école de sorcellerie.

En fait, il n'avait pas eut à proposer grand-chose, se contentant d'hocher la tête ou d'acquiescer de temps en temps, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil au tee-shirt noir à l'encolure bateau qui mettait la brune en valeur.

Bon, il ne fallait pas s'emballer non plus. Granger n'était pas sa _vraie_ petite amie. Et elle n'était pas non plus une bombe à tomber par terre, se répétait le blond inlassablement. Elle était de taille moyenne, ni énorme ni trop maigre, et elle avait ce qu'il fallait la où il fallait. Ses cheveux, quoi que mieux que d'habitude, restaient une catastrophe ambulante, qui lui donnait un certain charme.

« _Voila _» songea-t-il_, « elle a du _charme, _mais elle n'est pas _belle_…_ »

C'est néanmoins un peu désespéré que le blond alla se coucher, en pensant qu'il avait passé à sa soirée à penser à la brune, pour lui trouver le qualificatif qui lui convenait –et ce qu'il l'inquiétait c'était qu'il n'était plus « _insupportable je sais tout aux dents de castor_ »mais quelque chose de bien plus positif… trop, même, d'autant plus pour un Malefoy de haut rang comme lui envers une née moldue comme elle.

* * *

_J'ai mérité un commentaire ?_ ^^


	9. chapitre 7 : Chez les Vert et Argent

_Coucou !_

_Voici tout chaud sortant du four le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût, même si je dois admettre qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, le pose le décors... Ben oui, on est en droit de se demander ce qui se passe du côté de la Maison des Serpentards, non, suite à cette annonce disons peu conventionnelle de Pansy ? ;)_

_Le prochain devrait arriver d'ici une semaine... en attendant bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 7 : ****Chez les vert et argent**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

Depuis quelques jours que l'annonce malencontreuse de Pansy avait été faite, Drago Malefoy s'était rarement senti aussi mal.

D'abord, il devait côtoyer l'horrible miss je-sais-tout de Gyffondor, ce qui était proprement abominable en soi –enfin ça c'était la version officielle pour les Serpentards. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça vu qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, et que mis à part ses réflexions parfois agaçantes de petite préfète parfaite, sa compagnie n'était pas trop désagréable. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas avoué à quiconque, si ce n'est à son meilleur ami. Encore que le black avait du batailler deux heures durant pour extorquer ces précieuses informations à son camarade de chambrée.

Pratiquement personne n'avait osé l'interroger à ce sujet, sauf bien sûr Zambini qui l'avait cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Bon, le sorcier noir savait qu'il s'agissait juste de comédie, mais il s'enquérait souvent de l'avancée des choses avec la brune –entre deux blagues grivoises bien entendu. Il semblait prendre un main plaisir à tourner en dérision toutes les critiques que le blond pouvait faire envers sa « petite amie » officielle, essayant par tous les moyens d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour sa Némésis de toujours. Ce qui, bien entendu, agaçait prodigieusement le Prince des Serpentards, déjà suffisamment dégoûté par le sale tour que le destin semblait s'acharner à lui jouer.

Il aurait sans doute du admettre, que, si la situation actuelle était loin de lui plaire, il aurait sans doute trouvé la chose amusante si c'était arrivé à l'un de ses condisciples, et ne se serait pas privé d'en remettre une couche –histoire de renforcer son prestige au sein de la maison des vert et agent.

La version officielle de son « histoire » avec la sang-de-bourbe avait vaguement circulée dans l'école, mais le faux couple s'était très vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qui importait aux autres étudiants.

En fait, ils auraient été déçus si n'avait pas circulé en parallèle toutes sortes d'histoires absurdes et pas toujours aimables sur leur compte. Ils tentaient de le prendre avec philosophie puisque c'était inévitable, et de ne pas y prêter attention. Plus l'école y croyait, au fond, mieux c'était puisque ça les détournerait de la véritable version –et ça rendait Pansy apparemment folle de rage. C'était sans doute le seul point positif résultant des commérages écoeurant sur leur prétendue relation, aux yeux de Drago.

Lavande et Parvati étaient intenables, à croire qu'elles n'existaient qu'aux travers des relations des autres, mais elles tentaient vaguement de ne pas trop harceler leur camarade de dortoir, sachant que la préfète avait son caractère et qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout. Entendez par là qu'elles avaient abandonné l'idée de vouloir prendre leur préfète comme poupée grandeur nature.

Cependant, elles ne renonçaient pas pour autant à leur projet démoniaque (aux dire d'Hermione) de tenter par tous les moyens de se lancer sur le marché des filles à la mode. Elles ne manquaient d'ailleurs jamais de faire une allusion à haute voix lorsqu'elle se trouvaient à proximité de la brune, et laissaient plus que jamais « innocemment » traîner vêtements hautement provocants et maquillage en tout genre dans la salle de bain qu'elles partageaient, espérant sans doute que la préfète adhèrent à ce qu'elle avait baptisée avec Ginny Wesaley leur « secte ».

En fait, seule la rouquine semblait être d'humeur joyeuse, ces derniers jours, se faisant la confidente d'Hermione. Elle tentait de la convaincre qu'elle n'allait devenir décérébrée si elle prenait un peu soin d'elle, mais ne cherchait pas à tout prix à changer Hermione en une fille superficielle qu'elle n'était pas, écoutant d'une oreille attentive lorsque la brune confiait son découragement envers la situation qui devenait tous les jours un peu plus inconfortable.

Encore que la brune se plaignait peu, se contenant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle répondait toujours aux questions des enseignants avec zèle et passait plus de temps encore si c'était toutefois possible à la bibliothèque, où elle pouvait fuir les incessantes questions de ses camarades. Pour le reste, elle serrait dents et poings lorsque les chuchotis ne se faisaient trop bruyant autour d'elle, exhortant ses amis à ne pas y faire attention. « _C'est inutile, Ron_ », répétait-elle souvent, et « _Laissez tombez, ça n'en vaut pas la peine_ » semblait être devenue sa maxime préférée Elle restait tête haute, même si elle accusait parfois une petite mine, sans doute due à la pression.

En effet, Harry et Ron semblaient détester Malefoy plus qu'avant, si c'était toutefois possible. C'était bien entendu le cadet des soucis du blond, mais cela donnait une ambiance souvent tendue dans les couloirs lorsque ces rivaux se croisaient. Conformément aux demandes de la brune, ses meilleurs amis avaient tentés de se contenir un maximum – et le fait que MacGonagal semblait sur les nerfs aidaient à garder cette directive en tête- mais si le Serpentard évitait, il fallait le reconnaître, les attaques frontales, il ne manquait pour autant jamais d'une occasion détournée pour émettre un sarcasme déguisé envers les Gryffondors. Et, malheureusement pour eux, il correspondait bien à sa Maison, ayant la langue affûtée et le panache des attaques vicieuses.

Le blond ne savait d'ailleurs pas encore quelle excuse il servirait au premier vert et argent téméraire qui oserait lui demander des comptes quant à son couple avec ce que sa Maison se plaisait à critiquer depuis toujours. Après tout, lui-même n'aurait pas hésité à renier publiquement le vert et argent qui aurait osé sortir avec une née moldue –sans parler de celle-là !

Mais pour l'instant, même les plus défavorables à cette union –et ils étaient nombreux- ne le montraient pas d'une manière trop ostentatoire. En général, cela se limitait aux regards peu aimables dans sa direction venait des élèves de dernière année et de quelques vagues intimidations par lesquelles il ne se sentait pas réellement inquiété. Les élèves de sa propre année étaient majoritairement étonnés. Ils ne comprenaient pas son choix, le regardaient parfois avec incompréhension, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient risqués à faire une remarque, suivant aveuglément leur leader tant qu'il était en poste. Quand aux années inférieures, elles étaient heureusement discrètes. Les premières années étaient loin de la polémique, probablement peu informés ni même intéressé par la nouvelle. Quant aux autres, ils pouvaient bien critiquer dans son dos, pas un n'oserait à s'attaquer à un « grand » de sixième année, surtout avec son nom. En réalité, seuls les cinquième se montraient parfois frondeur, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer à présent.

Il en avait un peu honte, mais il trouvait que l'idée de Zambini n'était au fond pas si mal que ça –Granger était bien foutue avec un peu d'effort –ce qu'elle faisait actuellement- et comme Weasley tardait à se faire entendre, fallait bien que quelqu'un en profite. Bon, ce n'était pas sympa pour la réputation de la brune –mais qui s'en souciait ? Ça le faisait passer pour un salaud, mais dans la maison de Salazar, c'était bien plus apprécié que de se montrer amoureux et mièvre… Il avait une position aristocratique à tenir, par Salazar !

Cependant, comme la maison du courage était Gryffondor, il espérait que ses camarades se contenteraient de continuer à chuchoter sur les rumeurs qui couraient et lancer des regards noirs à la brune. Après tout, ça ne changeait pas trop de ses habitudes, ça.

L'autre raison pour laquelle sa vie semblait bien dure, c'était Pansy. Malheureusement, la jeune fille, loin de se démonter face à l'amour –pas franchement évident- qu'il portait à sa « petite amie » et avait multiplié ses propositions de façon plus ou moins subtiles, et passait si c'était possible encore plus de temps à le coller. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sans être suivie par la fille aux cheveux noirs, le tout agrémenté de murmures dans son sillage. Il commençait à entrevoir ce que pouvait être la vie de Potter, et ça il se le refusait parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaindre ne fut-ce qu'on tout petit peu son ennemi depuis toutes ces années.

Bon sang, la routine était peu être parfois barbante, mais qu'est-ce que c'était rassurant en même temps. Pas de questions à se poser, et il pouvait s'enfoncer à loisir dans les préjugés et les idées toutes faites sans se prendre la tête et culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas envie que ça change.

Il était pris dans un dilemme désagréable :

D'une part, sa santé mentale risquait d'être gravement compromise si Pansy continuait comme ça.  
En d'autres circonstances, et si elle avait été moins étouffante, il aurait en toute honnêteté déjà cédé. Il n'était qu'un homme, Pansy n'était pas moche et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'engager… Quoi que quand il la voyait pour l'instant, il doutait lui-même de reconnaître l'amie qu'il avait eu un jour…Mais passons ; une fille qui vous courre après, c'est toujours flatteur. Mais à ce point ça en devenait ridicule et répulsif en ce qui le concernait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait ne fut-ce qu'envisager de sortir avec elle –déjà que ça ne l'avait pas franchement été avant… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses parents feraient preuve de modernité et que, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il échappe à une sang pur, il aurait au moins un droit de véto dans son mariage semi-arrangé. Évidemment, il aurait aussi pu s'opposer fermement, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de décevoir ses parents, de perdre l'héritage, et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas encore de femme avec laquelle s'engager pour la vie –déjà qu'il avait déjà Granger sur les bras pour l'instant !

D'autre part, justement, la deuxième partie du dilemme la concernait : s'il voulait épargner ses nerfs à fleur de peau, il allait lui falloir trouver quelque chose d'efficace pour repousser la Serpentarde. À part les vestiaires de Quidditch et les toilettes pour hommes, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres endroits où il pouvait avoir la paix. Mêmes ses cours semblaient reposants parce que si elle se mettait à coté de lui, au moins elle était limitée dans ses paroles. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'avait pas encore été jusqu'à profaner son dortoir, mais il savait qu'elle en était capable, et il en avait des sueurs froides rien que d 'y penser.

Pansy lui affirmait souvent que sortir avec « _la crâneuse de Gryffondor_ » était une incommensurable erreur – il ne pouvait lui donner tord sur ce point- et qu'elle était peut être « _un bon coup_ », mais qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un qui lui plairait pour sa personnalité, avec qui il pourrait échanger, blablabla.

Dans le fond, en réfléchissant un peu, il était d'accord avec ces mots. Mais, d'une part il n'avait pas encore trouvé cette perle rare – les filles avec qui il sortait d'ordinaire étaient d'un ennui ! Superficielles, elles sortaient avec lui parce qu'il était « mignon », riche, et pour se faire bien voir. Après on allait s'étonner qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'engager… Bien entendu, il recherchait avant tout dans ses conquêtes un physique agréable puisqu'il savait pertinemment ne pas chercher quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis il était un Malefoy, et il cherchait donc davantage une fille qui le lui ferait pas trop honte. Mais après réflexion, il voulait une conquête qui avait de la personnalité, et un peu de jugeote, c'était trop demander ? D'autre part, Pansy n'était _pas_ du tout cette fille en question.

La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, c'était de se rapprocher de Granger. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'un couple uni –il n'avait pas franchement fait des efforts allant dans ce sens, il fallait en convenir. C'était vrai que sortir avec elle semblait totalement fou –ça l'était ! Mais s'il voulait que Pansy se lasse plus vite et retourne faire ses yeux doux à ce Grégory machinchose plutôt que lui, alors il était prêt à l'endurer –d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que le type en question était prêt à le massacrer sur place et à mains nues à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise…

C'est fier de ses bonnes résolutions qu'il alla se coucher ce soir-là. Il avait résisté à demander conseil son soi-disant meilleur ami, se doutant pertinemment que le sorcier allait se payer sa tronche, en plus de ne lui être d'aucun secours. Il lui recommanderait certainement de céder à Pansy ou s'intéresser à Granger, une idiotie de ce genre, comme si ça pouvait l'aider !


	10. chapitre 8 : Un repas à la table des Aig

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 8, soit le premier repas "en amoureux" d'Hermione et Drago. Mais vous allez voir que les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme la brune l'avait prévu au départ..._

_En espérant que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture ! ;)_

_

* * *

*  
_

**Chapitre 8 : ****Un repas à la table des Aigles**

***  
**

* * *

Hermione soupira, pour la 200e fois sans doute depuis quelques minutes à peine.

« Bon, il faut relativiser », se dit-elle, l'air pas franchement convaincue, « après tout, _ça aurait pu être pire_… »

Tout en marchant d'un pas un peu trop vif par rapport à la démarche mesurée que toute préfète est sensée maîtriser, elle tortillait durement une mèche de cheveux qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, songeant distraitement qu'elle allait être impuissante à se coiffer correctement ensuite, mais incapable pour autant d'arrêter. Ça lui permettait de se défouler un peu, sans devoir faire de crise de nerf sur quelqu'un.

Elle venait de quitter la Grande Salle, où elle avait mangé, compagnie de _Drago_. Elle pensait que le problème de la table était réglé, mais il fallait croire que non ! Et c'était sans compter la rancœur tenace des Gryffondors envers le Serpentard –même si elle devait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : après plus de cinq ans à supporter les railleries du blond et la rivalité particulièrement élevée entre les deux maisons opposées, ils avaient certaines excuses. Pas comme l'autre…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la porte menant à la Grande Salle, pour le diner, tous les deux nerveux, même si Drago faisait mine de n'être aucunement affecté, digne dans son uniforme aux couleurs des Serpentards.

Il n'était même pas pensable qu'elle aille s'asseoir du côté des verts et argent, aussi la brune, un rien anxieuse dans ses vêtements flambants neufs (l'étiquette de son pull lui grattait la nuque depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, et elle se promis de lui réserver un sale quart d'heure dés son retour au dortoir) avait tout naturellement pris le chemin de la table des gryffondors, qui étaient en train de bavarder joyeusement alors que certaines têtes se tournaient vers le couple inattendu.

Mais en jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule, la brune s'était rendu compte que le blond qui était sensé être son petit ami avait ralenti le pas et fixait la table des rouges et ors avec un dégout non dissimulé. Se forçant à sourire, Hermione fit un signe discret au jeune homme. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à avancer, elle montra davantage les dents (elle pensait confusément qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans une pub pour dentifrice que son père affectionnait tant –_plus-blanc-que-blanc !_, alors qu'elle étirait douloureusement sa mâchoires. Ses parents auraient sans doute appréciés, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le propos.

-Drago, appela-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait _agréable_, tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant de gros yeux équivoques. Ou sinon je te jure que je te fais un esclandre digne de Pansy, articula-t-elle silencieusement, ce qui sembla avoir un effet considérable sur Drago Malefoy, car celui-ci voyant que de trop nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers lui, avança de mauvaise grâce – après avoir traumatisé un première année en sifflant à son encontre : « _Ben quoi ! Tu veux ma photo ? Baisse les yeux ! _». Il fallait qu'un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards où une Pansy au regard furibard pointé vers lui était un argument de poids. Il avait déjà eu droit à la pseudo-scène de ménage une fois, cela suffisait amplement sans que Granger se sente obligé de s'y mettre aussi.

Il s'approcha de la table honnie où Granger lui désignait deux places vides en bout de table, raide, la mâchoire crispée. Il s'efforçait déjà de paraître nonchalant, il ne fallait pas lui demander de jouer la comédie du bonheur en plus ! En face de lui, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour paraitre enjouée, mais avait déjà eu l'air plus convaincante.

Il devinait qu'elle regrettait déjà de s'être levée ce matin, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Ron – qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie- se contenait visiblement. Il avait les oreilles écarlates, et tout son visage semblait congestionné, alors qu'il serrait convulsivement les poings en lançant un regard de haine à l'hériter des Malefoy. Ginny, elle, faisait la conversation avec Harry, qui ne l'écoutait que vaguement, trop occupé à lancer des regards inquiets à Ron, qui semblait avoir subit un puissant maléfice de constipation, et des coups d'œil haineux à son ennemi de toujours. Elle semblait en fait être la seule Gryffondor parfaitement à l'aise avec la présence du blond.

Les autres rouges et or, quant à eux, s'étaient détournés d'eux, apparemment décidé à ignorer submergement le serpentard. Seules Lavande et Parvati regardaient dans leur direction, échangeant des paroles à voix basse, penchées l'une vers l'autre.

-…et alors, je t'ai trompé avec Colin Crivet et Blaise Zambini l'a mal pris, enchaina subitement la rousse, se rendant compte de la profonde indifférence du Survivant à son égard.

Hermione réprima un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle poursuivait :

-Parce que j'étais sortie un jour avec lui où j'étais bourrée… j'avais bu trop de Wisky Pur Feu et je lui ai planté un doloris en plein cours de métamorphose, et McGo s'est mise à embrasser Luna…

-Quoi ?! s'éclama soudain le brun aux yeux verts, essentiellement frappés par les termes « trompé » « avec » et « Colin Crivet », qui n'auraient jamais du se trouver dans la même phase, encore moins prononcé par SA petite amie.

-M'enfin, Harry, pouffa Luna en interrompant sa conversation avec Neville, tu es ni naïf… MacGonagal n'est pas du tout mon genre, assura-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête avec indulgence, faisant balancer ses boucles d'oreille en radis, avant de retourner à sa conversation le garçon au visage lunaire, qui avait un air gêné.

-Hum, c'était pour voir si tu suivais, expliqua Ginny, pas l'air le moins du monde surprise par la déclaration de la Serdaigle. Je commençais à désespérer : encore un peu et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais du inventer avec Rogue pour que tu m'écoute enfin !

-heu…, bredouilla maladroitement le survivant, mal à l'aise, désolé.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, hagard, qui n'avait pas suivit un traitre mot de ce qui était dit plus tôt, révolté par le fait qu'Hermione pu avoir un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de Malefoy.

-Pitoyable, Weasley, lâcha le blond en question, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, et était resté relativement impassible jusque là.

Le visage d'Hermione commença à se décomposer lentement. S'en fut trop pour le rouquin, qui se leva brusquement dans un cliquetis de vaisselle, faisant sursauter les élèves les plus proches. La brune, sentant le danger venir, se leva elle aussi, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur vers Seamus et Dean, qu'elle avait entendu chuchoter « _Dix Gallions sur Ron_ ! », apparemment ravis à l'idée d'une bagarre.

Elle prit la main du blond d'autorité, dans un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre, alors qu'il avait un geste de recul, comme si elle l'avait brulée. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante, et l'entraina plus loin, d'une poigne dictatoriale. Soit le serpentard compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la pousser trop loin, soit il était trop surpris de se rendre compte que la main d'Hermione dans la sienne –ou plutôt l'inverse- était chaude et agréable, et que quelque soit son sang, il n'y avait manifestement pas de signes corporels extérieurs de cette infamie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se laissa entrainer docilement, sans résister ni se plaindre.

---

La brune grogna. Ces garçons n'étaient décidément pas possibles ! Non mais vraiment !

En fin de compte, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient manger à leur table respectives, et que le blond jugeait les Pouffsouffles trop « stupides et pathétiques » pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à la table des Blaireaux, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la table des Serdaigles. C'était sans doute un peur risible, mais le repas c'était ensuite relativement bien passé : ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, et personne n'osa les déranger. Chang lança bien un regard mauvais vers la brune, qui l'ignora –elle semblait toujours penser qu'Harry la préférait à elle, alors même que ce dernier sortait actuellement avec Ginny- mais rien d'autre ne vint troubler le calme apparent.

---

La seconde partie du repas c'était déroulé dans un silence lourd pour Drago, et il lui avait semblé qu'il ne prendrait jamais fin ; comme si son assiette se remplissait à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. _Ce serait bien une bizarrerie à la Dobby, tiens_.

Mais il savait cependant que les elfes de Poudlard n'étaient pour rien dans le fait que l'intégralité de son repas lui semblait comme terriblement sec, comme s'il avait avalé des boulettes de carton plutôt que la cuisine raffinée des elfes de maison.

Sitôt fini son assiette, le blond quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Sa main le picotait étrangement. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable.

Et c'était bien ce qui le contrariait.

---

La préfète soupira encore une fois, se jurant que c'était la dernière.

Elle aplati sans grand espoir ses cheveux rebelles, lissa inutilement son uniforme parfaitement ajusté sur son nouveau jean, histoire de se donner une contenance et se calmer avant de reprendre les cours.

Cela fonctionna à peu près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que les cours de l'après-midi étaient en commun avec les serpentards, et que ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui. Et les longs regards de reproches que lui jetait régulièrement MacGonagall depuis quelques jours n'étaient pas pour améliorer son quotidien scolaire. Bien sûr, elle se contenterait d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Malefoy, lever la main à chaque question, ce qui provoquerait chez lui une grimace ou la levée de ses iris brumeux au ciel, ce qui l'agaçait tout en se faisant sentir minable. Elle devait avouer qu'être assise à côté de lui n'était pas l'épreuve qu'elle avait redoutée. Il se montrait bien moins désagréable qu'elle ne le craignait, Pansy lui lançait des regards si venimeux qu'elle avait souvent envie de rire, et elle devait avouer que le profil du blond qui jouait le rôle de son petit ami était de loin un des plus agréables qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler.

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle était on ne peut plus vraie, cependant, et elle ne pu se résoudre à la réduire en poussière, même mentalement. Malefoy, lorsqu'il perdait son air pincé et le mépris qui glaçait ses traits, était particulièrement beau. Et ses yeux…

Elle secoua la tête. Cela suffisait généralement à oublier la rancœur des années précédentes, mais aujourd'hui, elle était trop énervée à son encontre et son attitude puérile pour se contenter de cette excuse. Elle avait un peu fatiguée de se forcer à sourire. Elle songea à laisser Pansy le « torturer » un peu, histoire qu'il se monte un peu plus reconnaissant, puis laissa tomber l'idée. Elle n'était pas encore assez mesquine pour s'y résoudre. Malgré tout, l'idée était alléchante, et elle se permit d'en rêver distraitement sans se sentir coupable.

Elle arriva bien entendu la première devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, et sorti un livre de son sac afin de revoir rapidement le sommaire du cours d'aujourd'hui, allant s'installer non loin de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle releva le nez des pages du chapitre 12, elle se rendit compte que plusieurs élèves étaient arrivés, des Gryffondors pour la plupart, et parlaient en petits groupes. Quelques serpentards étaient présents, mais il était évident que pour eux, cette matière ne présentait pas un grand intérêt.

Pansy était là aussi, et des que la préfète croisa le regard noir de cette dernière, elle sut qu'une joute verbale risquait de s'enclencher rapidement si aucun professeur n'arrivait tout de suite.

Bien entendu, elle avait raison.

* * *

_Bon... me faites pas de mal^^ Je sais, c'est pas sympa de couper ici. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne coupure pour le chapitre. Soit il était énooorme mais la suivant était carrément minuscule, ou alors j'en faisais deux de tailles respectables. Mais je vous promets que la suite viendra vite..._

_Une petite review quand même ?_


	11. chapitre 9 : Altercation et Reconnaissan

_Coucou !_

_Voici le prochain chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner de la méchante coupure, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que d'habitude -entendez pas trop court quoi ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

*****  
_

**Chapitre 9 : Altercation et Reconnaissance  
**

*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Pansy était là aussi, et des que la préfète croisa le regard noir de cette dernière, elle sut qu'une joute verbale risquait de s'enclencher rapidement si aucun professeur n'arrivait tout de suite. _

_Bien entendu, elle avait raison. _

_---_

-Alors, miss Parfaite, grinça la fille aux longs cheveux noirs en s'avançant vers Hermione d'une démarche chaloupée, Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

Il y a avait une telle ironie dans ces mots que n'importe qui pouvait comprendre que ce qu'elle pensait d'Hermione étaient des qualificatifs bien éloignés de la perfection…

-Il faut croire, se contenta d'énoncer la brune sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

La fille aux cheveux noirs eu un sourire mauvais qui étira ses lèvres colorées, et plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si elle hésitait entre deux insultes. Elle sembla se décider :

-Tu te crois peut-être supérieure, miss Je-sais-tout, mais sans ton petit ami, tu n'es rien, énonça-t-elle finalement. Rien du tout, siffla-t-elle perfidement, et je doute que tu représentes bien plus à ses yeux.

-Ne confond pas tes sentiments à mon égard avec ceux de _Drago_, Parkinson, répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le prénom de son petit ami.

Elle s'efforçait de garder une expression parfaitement neutre, voir un peu ennuyée, ainsi qu'une voix posée pour donner plus de poids à sa répartie. Un court instant, elle envia le masque de glace dont Malefoy ne semblait jamais se départir. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en songeant qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'être ce genre de personne qui méprise tout le monde et ne montre jamais ses émotions. Il y avait des limites.

La fille face à elle ne cilla qu'un très bref instant, mais qui suffit à Hermione pour deviner que la réplique avait fait mouche. Elle s'améliorait, avec le temps. Elle réprima un petit sourire satisfait qui aurait sans doute été inconvenant. Elle était préfète, après tout.

Elle constata que plusieurs élèves avaient cessé de parler, et regardaient dans leur direction, sans pour autant faire mine d'intervenir. Elle était au centre de l'attention, et elle détestait ça. Mais elle devait reconnaître que clouer le bec à Parkinson lui plairait bien.

-Sale garce, marmonna Pansy, les joues légèrement rouges, tu...

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire davantage, car à se moment là, Drago fit son apparition dans le couloir.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se rendait à son cours, la mort dans l'âme.

Ce diner avait été un calvaire, du début à la fin. Il avait pourtant fait des efforts pour se montrer relativement détaché, assis à la table des Gryffondors, mais il devait avouer que son self-control avait été mis à mal, et qu'il avait échoué. Pas tant que ça le dérangeait, d'ailleurs.

Mais il enrageait que la brune le traite comme le dernier des imbéciles, pas fichu d'éviter une bagarre. Elle n'avait manifestement pas vu les trésors de volonté qu'il avait du mettre en place… Bon, sans doute qu'il exagérait, là, mais il avait réellement fait des efforts, et que ceux-ci passent inaperçus le rendaient grognon. Sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des éloges, pas des critiques !

Il avait croisé Blaise en se rendant en DCFM, qui avait commenté ce midi en essayant de se pas trop se moquer de lui ni se montrer sarcastique, ce qu'il avait grandement apprécié. Blaise pouvait heureusement parfois se montrer un peu subtil quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, ce qui était appréciable –il était après tout un Serpentard. Parce qu'il n'aurait _vraiment_ pas supporté qu'il lui demande encore une fois « comment les choses avançaient avec « son » Hermione » avec un sourire de pervers. Et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre énoncer les atouts de sa future nouvelle conquête non plus. Bref, Drago avait tenté de se vider la tête en échangeant quelques remarques anodines sur la nullité des cours d'Hagrid, la petitesse des premières années et la sénilité croissante de Dumbledore. Une agréable conversation, quoi…

Mais ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondor n'arrangeait pas vraiment son humeur.

Bon, tempéra-t-il intérieurement, ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Il lui suffirait d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione –au moins, Pansy ne pourrait pas le coller- d'ignorer Zambini qui ricanerait sans doute dernière lui, et lever les yeux au ciel devant l'empressement de sa « petite amie » à répondre aux questions les plus dures des enseignants. Cette manie était véritablement agaçante, mais en réalité, il aurait du admettre que ces mimiques cherchaient surtout à cacher son admiration devant son savoir sans borne.

Granger –pardon _Hermione_- ne se contentait pas de frétiller et faire son intéressante. Elle connaissait réellement les réponses, et, mieux encore, elle comprenait parfaitement les longues phrases qu'elle déblatérait sans reprendre don souffle. Il avait longtemps cru qu'elle se contenait de citer les livres par cœurs, mais ses sortilèges parfaitement réalisés et le conseil qu'elle lui avait soufflé une fois en potion, sans mépris, lui avaient forcé à revenir sur ses opinions.

Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'aimait pas se tromper, ni se remettre en question. C'était bien entendu le commun des mortels, mais chez lui c'était une opération particulièrement douloureuse, et quelque part, il en voulait un peu à la brune pour ça, même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Et même s'il savait qu'elle voyait ses grimaces et en paraissait peinée, il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement, en tout cas pour l'instant. Quand bien même, ça faisait un argument à Pansy pour « briser son couple ».

Mais en arrivant devant la salle de classe et en captant la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux –Pansy et Hermione en train de se disputer, devant les élèves amusés- il sut que son parfait petit programme bien élaboré venait de tomber en miette.

Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes.

-Blaise, soupira-t-il, tu crois que ça passerait si je laissais ma « petite amie » se faire démonter par Pansy, devant témoins ?

Pour toutes réponses, le black s'éclaffa, en ricanant vaguement un «_ désolé, mec_ » absolument pas sincère. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au sorcier, quand cette foutue histoire serait terminée.

La réponse était limpide, malheureusement : Non, évidement. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de demander si en rajouter une couche serait plus approprié –et pourtant il aurait préféré ricaner avec les autres vert et argent de la future déconvenue de la brune que de « voler à son secours ». Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Le blond s'empêcha de soupirer une seconde fois, carra les épaules et se fixa un air conquérant et sur de lui, croisant les doigts dans sa robe de sorcier pour que Pansy ne lui cause pas trop de difficultés.

-Pansy, j'aimerais que tu cesses de harceler ma petite amie.

Il lui sembla que sa langue le brûlait légèrement à prononcer ce mot, mais il commençait presque à s'y habituer.

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers lui, apparemment surprise de l'entendre, et eu un sourire timide devant son intervention, avec un air de reconnaissance sur son visage. Ça aussi, c'était étrange.

La brune quand à elle ouvrit de grands yeux et minauda d'une voix qu'il détestant tant :

-Mais drakichou…

Il vit rouge. Bon sang, où était passée sa meilleure amie, la fille perfide qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, était vulgaire et hypocrite, nulle en potion, et surtout, _surtout_ s'intéressait à un quelconque benêts, qui n'était _pas_ lui ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Sa voix claqua, sèche. Plus, même s'il ne l'avait prémédité. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant, mais ça ne devait manifestement pas être son jour.

La brune changeant d'attitude du tout au tout. Bombant la poitrine, elle se redressa dans une potion relativement aguicheuse. Il était parfois difficile d'ignorer les atours de Pansy, étant donné que les vêtements ne laissaient pas grands loisirs à l'imagination. Elle portait l'uniforme, mais arrangé à sa sauce, il semblait pour le moins indécent. Sa chemise était si largement déboutonnée qu'elle laissait deviner un soutien-gorge d'un rose fushia loin d'être discret, et il la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir lancé un sort à sa jupe car à sa connaissance, les autres filles de l'école ne laissaient pas voir d'aussi grandes proportions de jambes. Sans parler du fait qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, ses vêtements laissaient entrevoir une bande de peau crémeuse, au niveau de son ventre. C'était un rien excitant –après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent mâle- mais comme toujours, dés qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ourlée d'un rouge vif, cela rompait le charme.

-Drago… tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Granger n'est assurément pas une fille pour toi, nous le savons tous les deux. Si elle n'était qu'à Gryffondor, mais elle n'a aucune classe, aucun style. Tu ne peux _pas_ être attirée par elle…

Elle secoua la tête.

-…Et ne me fait pas croire que tu l'aimes ! poursuivit-elle. Elle n'est qu'une passade, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, et revenir à quelqu'un qui te correspondrait mieux…

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de menton qui la désignait assurément et mettant en évidence le décolleté de sa chemise.

« _Ouais, sûr que toi, t'es la fille que j'ai toujours rêvée_ », songea Malefoy avec dérision, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il eut la surprise de constater que la brune intervint :

-J'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Parkinson, fit Hermione, visiblement énervée. Ne te mêle pas de se qui ne te regarde pas !

-Je ne parle pas à toi, castor disgracieux, répliqua la serpentard d'une voix acide.

Hermione sursauta, visiblement désarçonnée par cette injure osée.

Malefoy sut qu'il lui fallait intervenir. Ça ne lui sembla même pas difficile ou forcé. Il était évident à voir les grands yeux chocolat de la préfète, ses vêtements de fille sage qui la moulaient discrètement, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres roses et pleines, qu'elle était loin de ressembler à Pansy. Pas le même style. Cependant, elle n'était pas moche pour autant. Il lui avait fallut des années et le renouvellement de la garde-robe de la préfète pour s'en rendre compte, mais elle était même plutôt jolie. « _Elle est plutôt bien foutue_ » avait dit Blaise, et il ne pouvait lui donner tord.

Il savait qu'il devait se mettre en colère pour que quelqu'un ai critiqué sa petite amie, son choix quelque part. Mais en réalité il était furieux à cause d'autre chose, sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient trop brillants et reflétaient une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas aimé voir. Et ça l'irritait. Et le mettait en colère, mais sur lui-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit ; il n'eut aucun mal à sortit une réplique d'une cinglante froideur :

-Il me semble en effet que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses, Pansy, et à propos de la fille avec qui _je_ sors que tu vitupères sans discontinuer. Hermione est loin de bénéficier de ta vulgarité, mais elle est tout sauf laide ! s'emporta-t-il. Elle est jolie et brillante, et cela suffit comme raison pour sortir avec elle et la trouver digne de ma présence, contrairement à _ton_ cas !

Se clamant, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, comme pour confirmer qu'elle lui « appartenait » aux yeux de tous et surtout de Pansy, et se contenta de prier la serpentard de le laisser, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce, cachant sa surprise face à la virulence de la réponse du blond.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron au moment précis ou le vert et argent retirait sa main et espérait pouvoir souffler.

_Salazar, ne pouvait-on pas lui ficher la paix ?_ Ou alors il avait vraiment fait un truc de mal dans son ancienne vie, et on le lui rendait bien…

Le rouquin et Harry venaient d'arriver, et se précipitaient vers leur amie, avec des mines qui l'auraient fait rire s'il n'était pas aussi excédé.

-Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Les accents d'inquiétude et de haine étaient perceptibles. Avant qu'il ne lance une réplique bien sentie à cet imbécile de rouquin, Hermione intervint :

-Tout va bien, rassura gentiment la brune, et Drago est venu me défendre, précisa-t-elle alors que le roux se renfrognait.

Il aurait très certainement préférer avoir une excuse pour le réduire en bouillie. S'il y était arrivé, songea le blond avec ironie.

Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire éblouissant et radieux à son encontre, semblant véritablement apprécier sa démarche. Il se dit qu'elle était très belle comme ça, et il se sentit très bizarre, sans pour autant que ce soit désagréable.

L'arrivée du professeur de défense contre les forces de mal l'empêcher de s'interroger davantage sur ce curieux sentiment, et il entra en classe en silence, précédant la brune.

-Drago, interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce, veux-tu t'asseoir avec Z… Blaise ?

Cette phrase proposée si gentiment le désarçonna. Elle semblait avoir repéré son malaise, son envie de ne pas se poser de questions, et surtout elle semblait très reconnaissante à son égard. Il fut si surpris qu'il refusa la chose qu'il avait précisément espéré quelques instants auparavant.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas, ça va aller…Merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, un rien hésitant.

C'était sorti presque tout seul. _Eh merdre, s'il se laissait attendrir par le sourire tout en fossette de Granger, où allait le monde ?_

-Oh, non, merci à toi, s'exclama-t-elle avec un éclat de rire joyeux qui le fit presque sourire.

Au moins, se dit-il en captant le regard outré et dégouté de Wesaley, tout n'est pas perdu.

Il tira la chaise à côté de la brune, et resta plongé dans ses pensées tout le long du cours, oubliant même de se montrer agacé par ses réponses toujours parfaites. Il essayait d'analyser les phrases qu'il avait dites, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil discrets à sa voisine. Ses cheveux étaient touffus, plus que ce matin à ce qu'il lui semblait, mais il se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien ça. Il le préférait même à quand elle s'était lissé les cheveux pour cet imbécile de bulgare, en quatrième année, et pourtant ce jour-là il n'avait rien trouvé à reprocher à la jeune fille qu'il détestait pourtant copieusement.

Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, réalisa-t-il soudain. Mais elle avait un petit quelque chose de plus que les autres filles de son année n'avaient pas. Une sorte « d'aura »… sans doute ce qu'on pouvait appeler le charme. C'était une fille banale. Mais elle était… vivante. Elle était naturelle et heureuse de vivre, malgré ses éclats colériques. Elle était pleine, entière, et ne passait pas son temps à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.

En fait, réalisa le blond dans un éclair de lucidité déplaisant, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle s'habillait comme une personne normalement constituée qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle était une fille potable, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, mais le fait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle lui avait redonné un petit plus, une certaine assurance qu'il lui manquait et qui la faisait autrefois passer inaperçue, cachée dans ses vêtements trop larges.

Son jean et son pull soulignait ses courbes de femmes, et c'était agréable à regarder. Sans provocation, la jeune fille cachait l'essentiel, mais il pouvait deviner sans mal que ce qui se cachait dessous serait à son goût. Il s'empêcha de rougir alors que la portée de ses paroles le frappait soudain. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se gifler mentalement ou se morfondre sur sa santé mentale, car une voix qui semblait venir de loin le tira de ses réflexions.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le ton était sec, attendait visiblement une réponse qu'il n'était pas en mesure de fournir, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la question qui avait été posée.

Avisant un mouvement léger à sa droite, il lui avec étonnement le mot écrit sur un parchemin encore vierge, de la main d'Hermione : _pitiponk_.

N'ayant rien à perdre, il répéta le terme, presque surpris lorsqu'aucun rire ne s'éleva de la classe. Manifestement, c'était la bonne réponse.

-Cinq points pour serpentard, concéda le professeur, de mauvaise grâce cependant.

Il retourna à son cours, et le blond tâcha de paraître attentif, perturbé par l'aide de la brune, et se demandait à quel point elle s'était rendu compte qu'il la détaillait.

* * *

_Aloooors ? Comment vous les avez trouvés, ces deux protagonistes ? ;)_


	12. chapitre 10 : Un peu de bonne volonté

_Bon… j'ai un peu honte, je dois le dire, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas long du tout… il est même très court, alors on va dire que c'est un intermédiaire… ^^_

_Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, car on voit lentement et surement Malefoy évoluer... ;)_

_

* * *

*****  
_

**Chapitre ****10 : Un peu de bonne volonté**

***  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Drago fit son possible pour se montrer convenable avec la brune, ce qui se révéla à sa grande surprise plus facile que ce qu'il aurait pu croire au premier abord.

Il avait prise cette résolution suite à leur diner raté dans la grande salle, préférant d'une part ménager ses nerfs, et d'autre part éviter un esclandre, ce qui allait au fond de paire. Cependant, l'autre raison était également que Granger-pardon Hermione- était assurément moins insupportable quand elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Ainsi, s'il faisait un effort de son côté, il se retrouvait ensuite dans une ambiance plus calme, et cela était profitable car Pansy ne semblait pas encore avoir renoncé à lui, à son grand désespoir, même si le lendemain elle avait évité les confrontations directes, sans doute refroidie par son congédiement pour le moins polaire de la veille. Bref, cela valait presque la peine de retenir les remarques acides qui lui venaient en tête lorsqu'il était près de la brune sensée jouer le rôle de sa petite amie.

Et, songeait-il souvent, cela alimentait leur rôle et donc la crédibilité auprès des élèves du château, qui ne s'étaient pas encore lassé d'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires les plus invraisemblables possibles. Par exemple, il avait apprit qu'il avait été surpris nu en compagnie de la brune dans la salle de bain des préfets, et une autre fois qu'il avait affirmer à un source bien entendu anonyme qu'il comptait demander la préfète en mariage à la fin de l'année. Inutile de dire que rien de tout cela n'approchait même de très loin la vérité. Et il n'avait pas encore totalement déterminé si cela l'énervait ou s'il devait prendre le parti d'en rire. Blaise, en tout cas, avait clairement fait son choix, vu qu'il lui énonçait chaque nouveau potin avec délectation au petit déjeuner.

« _Ça en fait au moins un heureux de la situation_ », pensait alors le blond un peu amèrement.

Hermione, toujours ravie de son intervention auprès de Parkinson, semblait l'avoir rangé dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle souriait beaucoup, et se montrait bien plus enjouée que nécessaire.

Au début, il avait trouvé cela déroutant. Bien entendu, la transformation des moues agacées lui étant destinées en sourires timides était à priori plaisante. Mais en fin de compte, cela le rendait presque… nerveux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas garder son masque de froideur alors qu'une fille le regardait comme s'il était un type _sympa_. Ça n'était pas vraiment digne d'un gentleman.

Mais en même temps, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se montrer aussi agréable avec la brune qu'elle ne l'était avec lui. D'accord pour faire des efforts, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Ça lui semblait presque contre-nature. Il était un Malefoy tout de même ! Bon sang, elle était sensée être une née moldue et de ce fait ne mériter que son mépris !

Il avait du mal à être détendu en sa présence, restant souvent sur ses gardes, cherchant constamment le juste milieu. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir outre mesure, mais ne pouvait pour autant pas l'envoyer balader –après tout, elle était sensée être sa petite amie.

Bien entendu, leurs conversations se limitaient à quelques échanges de phrases cordiales, histoire de donner le change. Les cours passé côte à côté avaient même été plaisants, les deux étudiants se voyait relativement complémentaires, particulièrement en potions, où Hermione était à cheval sur les instructions et minutage précis, alors que Drago n'avait pas son pareil pour doser le plus préciser possible la chaleur nécessaire et les tours à faire pour mélanger la mixture obtenue.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, l'héritier des Malefoy vit la jeune fille sous un nouveau jour. Ça l'effraya presque autant que ça le soulagea.

Une sorte de routine s'était installée, elle lisant les petits caractères du manuel de potion à voix basse et réglant le feu magique à la bonne puissance, tandis qu'il s'occupait de tourner la mixture. En ce qui concernait les ingrédients, ils se partageaient la tâche, et il avait été une fois encore surpris de constater qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se proposer pour les besognes même les plus désagréables –comme extraire le foie de crapauds marinés et le réduire en purée. Elle suivait aussi ses directives sans tergiversées, en tous cas quand elles étaient justifiées, et il avait de son côté essayé de lui rendre la pareille, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal, ne voulant pas être « aux ordres » de Granger. Néanmoins, il s'était détendu en constatant qu'elle ne profitait pas de sa coopération pour abuser de sa bonne volonté.

Il avait aussi pris l'initiative de donner la main à la brune. La raison première avait été de clouer le bec à Pansy. Il l'avait régulièrement surpris en train de les fixer avec insistance, et il s'était rendu compte que sans changement, la façade qu'ils entretenaient ne tarderait pas à se fissurer. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, et de manière générale, il n'aimait pas que n'importe qui le touche. Mais lorsqu'il était avec une fille, il ne se contentait généralement pas de manger avec elle à l'un ou l'autre repas. Il ne s'affichait pas forcément, mais il était évident pour quelqu'un d'aussi pervers que Pansy que la fille passait nécessairement dans son lit. Et très honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Même s'il pouvait prétendre que sa relation avec la Gryffondor était différente des autres, il était évident pour un observateur aguerrit qu'ils se tenaient toujours l'un à coté de l'autre, mais sans être vraiment contre l'autre. Ils se parlaient, mais ne se touchaient pas et n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement complices. Ils se regardaient, mais ne s'échangeaient pas de regards. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air amis, comment dans ses conditions pouvaient-ils rester un couple crédible longtemps ?

Au début, ils pouvaient toujours jouer la carte de la timidité en public, ou le manque d'envie de se faire remarquer et de déclencher des vagues de commentaires. Cela collait avait la personnalité d'Hermione, sans parler de la mauvaise humeur presque permanente de son meilleur ami roux. Mais cela ne pouvait pas suffire éternellement.

Ça devait changer. Pour sa couverture, bien entendu.

Alors, il avait pris le parti de prendre de temps à autre la main d'Hermione. C'était une bonne solution, jugeait-il.

D'abord, parce qu'il avait entendu des filles glousser entre elles que c'était _« trooop mignon_ » et qu'il était ainsi certain que ça ferait les pieds à Parkinson. Ensuite, parce que le regard du rouquin Wesaley sur leur doigts entrelacés était des plus jouissifs. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour ne pas provoquer délibérément les amis de sa « petite amie », voir Ron furieux était toujours apprécié. De plus, et il avait presque honte, ce n'était pas quelque chose de déplaisant. Pire, même, il trouvait que la sensation de la petite main chaude d'Hermione dans la sienne était douce, agréable. Et –il ne l'avouerait jamais à Zambini- il trouvait le fait que ses joues se teintent de rose à chaque fois assez… excitant. Il n'aurait pas exactement su décrire ce qu'il ressentait, mais loin de lui déplaire, même si étrange car inhabituel.

La première fois qu'il avait attrapé sa main, dans une impulsion soudaine, ça avait été dans un couloir pratiquement désert, en se rendant à un cours quelconque. Pansy n'était pas en vue pour justifier cet avec téméraire, mais il s'était trouvé une bonne excuse pour se justifier envers lui-même : si la brune avait repoussé sa main devant la Serpentarde, sa couverture en aurait été sérieusement compromise, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait avouer qu'il était assez fier de sa trouvaille. Ce dont il évitait de penser, en revanche, c'est que cette idée lumineuse ne lui était venue _qu'après_…

La brune, plongée dans ses pensées, avait eu un infime sursaut, qu'il avait tout de même détecté. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et ses joues s'étaient lentement colorées de rose, alors qu'elle lançait un coup d'œil à la fois curieux et étonné à leurs doigts entrelacés. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, mais il se sentait étrangement bien comme cela, et il fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne posait pas de questions. Elle ne dit rien, en fait, pressant à son tout sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres si discret qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. L'instant était étrange, serein, et, même si le jeune homme blond ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, il marqua une étape importante pour le futur…

Et de drôles de pensées commençaient alors à faire leur apparition dans son esprit : le reste de sa peau était-elle aussi souple et tiède ? Quelles sensations la caresser provoquerait-elles en lui ? Il s'interrogeait aussi sur son rougissement. Était-elle mal à l'aise, juste gênée, ou prenait-elle aussi plaisir à ce petit geste, presque tendre ? Elle n'avait pas pris l'initiative jusqu'alors, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais été démonstratif. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le mettre mal à l'aise ? Avait-elle peut qu'il ne la rejette si elle se permettait un tel geste ?

Il était vrai qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, il se serait violement dégagé. Mais à présent…

Invariablement, il tentait de penser à autres choses lorsque ses pensées prenaient cette tournure.

Cela ne voulait rien dire, après tout. N'est-ce pas ?

_

* * *

_

_"N'est-ce pas"... Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? :D  
_


	13. chapitre 11 : Rentre dedans et Métamorph

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews -tantôt courtes et impatientes, tantôt longue et critiques, mais toujours les bienvenues- et j'en profite pour vous rappeler de ne pas hésiter à mes laisser une adresse pour les "anonymes" comme ça je peux vous répondre. Pour les autres, je pense répondre à chaque commentaire, mais si j'oublie quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts (mais pas trop fort si vous voulez que je puisse continuer à écrire ! ^^)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec au programme une Pansy plus entreprenante que jamais et un Drago toujours aussi... malefoyen ?_ ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : ****Rentre dedans et Métamorphose**

**

* * *

**

Drago Malefoy sorti de la salle de classe en trombe, visiblement énervé, et personne n'osa se mettre en travers de son chemin –seul un Pouffsouffle de première année n'eu pas le réflexe de s'écarter assez vite et se vit contraint de ramasser la totalité de ses affaires désormais éparpillées au sol.

Par Salazar, il allait finir par jeter un Impardonnable à Pansy, si ça continuait ! Bon, il n'était pas au stade de la torturer, mais il ne dirait pas non à un bon petit _Impérium_ -la forcer à tomber amoureuse d'un autre gars semblait être une bonne idée, même s'il plaignait d'avance le type sur lequel elle allait tomber. C'était cruel, comme idée… mais à la fois, son équilibre mental commençait sérieusement à être compromis avec cette fille totalement obsessionnelle.

Amoureuse n'était d'ailleurs pas un bon mot. Il ne s'y connaissait peut être pas très bien en sentiment, mais il se refusait à admettre que son comportement pouvait être assimilé à de l'amour. Non, vraiment, elle semblait juste… hystérique, le collait le plus possible mais n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement _in love_ non plus. D'avantage obsédée par sa personne. « Folle furieuse » semblait adapté aussi, selon le blond. Elle aurait cherché à le faire fuir qu'elle ne s'y serait pas mieux prise !

Drgo songea confusément qu'il faudrait le pendre si lui-même venait à pareille extrémité un jour. Cependant, il doutait de ne jamais tomber dans ces mièvres sentiments réservés aux faibles. Et quand bien même une femme lui plairait, il ne ferait pas en sorte de la faire fuir, lui !

Dire qu'il y avait quelques semaines encore –était-ce si récent ? Ça lui semblait être une éternité qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle le harcelait- il l'avait à plusieurs reprises surpris en train de mater plus ou moins ouvertement le fameux Grégory trucmuche (il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne sur son nom de famille). Il aurait juré qu'il lui plaisait, même si le garçon en question ne semblait pas spécialement intéressé et ou conscient de cet état de fait.

Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si compliqués ? songea Malefoy, agacé. A présent, le serpentard semblait au contraire jaloux que Pansy lui courre après, mais la brune en question le rendait dingue alors qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas !

Il avait passé une heure de cours absolument atroce, la main de Pansy vernie d'un rose du plus mauvais effet comme collée à sa cuisse. S'il n'avait pas été élevé comme un parfait gentleman, il lui aurait lancé un bon vieux sort pour lui permettre les idées en place, au pire, il pensait qu'il aurait été capable de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Elle aurait été un mec, il l'aurait fait, tient. Quitte à risquer une retenue avec la vieille chouette de MacGo. Mais même s'il répugnait à l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à frapper une femme. C'était totalement contraire à son éducation –quoi qu'une petite baffe…

L'humilier n'était pas un problème, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Pansy se ridiculisait toute seule en s'acharnait à le poursuivre et briser son « couple »…

Sa matinée avait été plutôt tranquille. Pas de cours commun avec les Gryffondors, aujourd'hui, ce qui le laissait libre d'être naturel et de traîner avec Blaise. Il avait été convenu avec Granger de manger – à la table des Serdaigles- ensemble ce soir, mais il avait toute la journée pour se « détendre » et il s'était promis de se montrer agréable, cette fois. La comédie serait plus simple à faire, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas supporter les autres rouges et or, et que les serdaigles n'étaient pas particulièrement friands de potins. Il s'était juré de faire un effort pour avoir une conversation agréable avec la brune, d'autant plus que se taire toute la soirée n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle. Et au moins, il était certain d'échapper aux commentaires puérils ou centrés sur la mode, le régime ou le maquillage. Bon, le Quidditch serait sans doute à exclure, mais tout ne pouvait pas être parfait s'il « sortait » avec Granger…

Son heure d'histoire de la magie s'était tranquillement déroulée. A vrai dire, il avait tenté de correctement prendre des notes la première demi heure, puis avait laissé le relais à Blaise, tandis qu'il somnolait à son tour. C'était un arrangement qu'ils avaient passés il y avait de longtemps déjà, et il devait admettre que c'était très utile pour avoir des notes complètes une fois les examens arrivés.

Mais en métamorphose, Pansy s'était glissée à la place vacante à côté de lui –Blaise était en train de draguer _subtilement_ une vert et argent blonde aux yeux gris, assez mignonne il devait le reconnaître –et il avait hésité à se lever et chercher une autre table. Ce n'était pas très poli, mais après tout, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. En même temps, Pansy ne saurait pas trop l'embêter durant le cours, puisque la vieille chouette dirigeait sa classe avec une autorité implacable. Et qu'elle semblait avoir une dent contre lui, maintenant qu'il sortait avec son élève préférée. Il n'eu cependant pas le loisir de se décider, car la directrice des Gryffondors fit son entrée à ce moment-là.

Les quinze premières minutes furent normales, pour autant que quelque chose pouvait en être qualifié à Poudlard. Puis ce fut le début du cauchemar : alors que MacGonagall montrait pour la deuxième fois l'effet du sort qu'ils devaient apprendre pour aujourd'hui, Pansy se pencha vers lui et commença à chuchoter _très_ près de son oreille. Son souffle chaud lui frôlait le cou, ce qui lui donnait envie de frissonner et le chatouillait à la fois. Au départ, ce fut une simple salutation, comment il allait, des banalités, auquel il répondit le plus bas et succinctement possible.

Alors que MacGo désignait Milicent Bulstrode pour distribuer des souris sur lesquelles ils allaient s'entraîner, Pansy posa sa main sur sa cuisse. C'était un contact chaud à travers sa robe de sorcier, pas forcément désagréable en soi, mais dérangeant parce qu'il s'agissait de Pansy. Pour être honnête, si ça avait été une fille qui lui plaisait vraiment, peut être aurait-il accueilli ce geste avec un sourire, et rendu la pareille. Mais là, il avait juste envie de se hérisser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Parkinson ? siffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Moi ? demanda la brune d'un ton trop innocent, levant le menton pour mieux mettre en évidence le décolleté qu'elle arborait. Ce jour-là, elle portait vraisemblablement un soutien gorge tout en dentelles noires sous le débardeur d'un vert particulièrement criard…

-Arrête ça ! Sa voix claqua, trop forte car pas assez contrôlée, mais heureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment que choisi Crabbe pour faire tomber une des souris par terre, provoquant des cris hystérique de la fille assises devant lui et des couinements terrifiés du pauvre mammifère.

-Allons, Drago, susurra Pansy, je te donne ce que ta petite sang de bourbe ne t'apporte visiblement pas… Tu n'as pas encore chassé Blaise de ton dortoir, et ça m'étonnerais que les Gryffondors te laissent accéder aux leurs… Sans parler du fait que la petite miss préfète ne transgresserait pas le règlement pour la tour d'astronomie…

Tentatrice, elle commença à faire de petits cercles sensuels du bout des doigts, accompagnant sa voix suggestive, remontant de manière infime vers son entrejambe.

Les joues rouges de colère mal contenue, il repoussa brusquement sa main.

-Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores, souffla-t-il en se voulant méprisant.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? retenti soudain la voix du professeure de Métamorphose, un peu d'attention je vous prie !

Devant son regard sévère, derrière ses lunettes, le blond fit profil bas, s'excusa et se promis de faire plus attention à ne pas se faire surprendre.

D'un air très satisfait, Pansy reposa sa main au même endroit que précédemment, mais ne le provoqua pas en laissant ses doigts manucurés parfaitement immobiles. Elle continua à chuchoter.

-Allons, Drago, tu ne passes pratiquement pas de temps avec Granger, et quand c'est le cas, que fais-tu ? Tu lui prends la main ? Vous faites des potions au cours de Rogue ?

Elle émit un ricanement discret.

-Ne me fais pas croire que ça peut te suffire, Dray, je te connais trop bien. Ta petite amie – et me mot sembla presque craché- est peut être prude et coincée, mais je refuse d'admettre que cela te suffit ! Merlin, personne ne vous a même vu vous embrasser !

Elle ricana encore, et il s'extorqua au calme. C'était indéniablement vrai qu'avec une autre, elle serait déjà passée dans son lit… Voir même, il serait déjà passé à une autre fille… L'idée d'Hermione nue et offerte dans ses draps semblait risible, et pourtant cette pensée le troubla plus qu'il n'aurait du, plus que la main à priori tentante non loin de son intimité.

-Elle n'embrasse pas avant le mariage peut être ? poursuivit perfidement la brune à côté de lui. Oh, dans ce cas, elle est plutôt mal partie, tu ne crois pas, non ? Ou alors elle ne sait pas comment on fait ? Et puis vraiment… une sang de bourbe… une gryffondor… tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Drago, ce n'est qu'une période où tu dois te sentir un peu rebelle, que sais-je… Mais je te le dis _comme amie_, laisse tomber au plus vite, tu ne feras que le regretter ensuite.

Le blond serra les dents, et se retint de répliquer. Il ne l'embrassait pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Parce que ce n'était pas sa petite amie ! Bien entendu, il ne pouvait le dire cela aurait tout gâché. Il était cependant étrange qu'il ne laisse pas tomber dire à Pansy que oui, il était célibataire, mais que ça ne changeait rien, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mais bizarrement cette solution lui semblait encore moins satisfaisante que l'actuelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de trop s'interroger ou se demander pourquoi il tenait tant à s'accrocher à sa version bancale de l'histoire.

-Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est de te rendre grotesque… continua la sepentarde.

-La seule à être ridicule ici, Pansy, c'est toi, à t'accrocher à moi de cette façon, s'emporta-t-il.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à réussir son sort, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la main de la brune semblant le narguer, tentant de ne pas penser qu'il aurait préféré celle d'une autre fille… Non, non, pas Granger ! Personne ! Oui, voila, il ne voulait _aucune_ main féminine nulle part ! Parfaitement !

Le serpentard grogna. Il allait tout de même devoir revoir sa couverture qu'il voulait rester crédible. Pansy ne semblait pas dupe… Etrangement, cela semblait soudain important de faire crédible…

Et puis il ne fallait pas que cette histoire dure plus longtemps que nécessaire non plus. Il avait beau apprécier son statut de célibataire convoité, certain aspects que Pansy avait évoqués plus tôt lui n'étaient tout de même pas pour lui déplaire. Entre autres les séances nocturnes près de la tour d'astronomie…

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il se rendit à son prochain cours plus serein.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette fois_ :)


	14. chapitre 12 : posage de pitiponk

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite -d'autant plus que dans deux semaines je suis en blocus (Ô monde cruel) chez mes grands parents et surtout loin de toute tentation technologique. Ce qui veut malheureusement dire pas de feufenet. Mais bon, rassurez-vous, même si la publication sera sans doute un peu dérélglée, il devrait y avoir un chapitre par semaine, ce qui reste honorable non ? (comment ça non ?^^)_

_Mais en attendant cette bien triste période: le chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_

* * *

**-.*.-**  
_

**Chapitre 12 : ****"posage de pitiponk"**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

Dans les toilettes du 2e étages, Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Sa robe sorcière était parfaitement ajustée, sa cravate savamment dénouée pour donner un petit effet décontracté sans avoir l'air négligé –comme pouvait l'être cet idiot de Weasley par exemple, incapable de faire un nœud dans les règles de l'art- et ses cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés.

Il avait renoncé au gel qu'il mettait de façon plus que généreuse les années précédentes, trouvant en fin de compte que ses cheveux a naturel le mettaient à son avantage. Ses cheveux étaient souples, soyeux sans jamais avoir l'air gras, et ses mèches un rien trop longues plaisaient manifestement aux filles, aussi prenait-ils soin de les couper au début des vacances pour faire honneur à ses parents, mais aussi et surtout pour qu'ils aient repoussés pour la rentrée.

Il avait l'air serein, et il devait avouer que malgré une pointe d'agacement et un rien d'appréhension, ce n'était pas loin de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. L'appréhension, il se refusait à se l'expliquer. Il n'avait pas à craindre un repas en présence d'Hermione, c'était risible. Tout comme il ne vérifiait pas non image pour _elle_, mais bien pour lui et sa réputation. Évidemment.

Quant à l'agacement, il était aisé de deviner que passer un repas à la table des bleus était tout de même moins confortable que chez les fiers verts et argent, où il était sans conteste le Prince de sa Maison. Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête de cessait de lui souffler que chez les Serdaigles, il n'était pas obligé de garder sa vigilance sans cesse en éveil. Bien entendu, il se devait de se contrôler un minimum. Il n'était pas pensable de se laisser aller. Et puis les regards discrets et chuchotis pouvaient l'agacer, mais il devait pourtant bien admettre que ces derniers jours l'ambiance à sa propre table était… tendue.

Peu de gens comprenaient le choix de sa nouvelle conquête, et à vrai dire il ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer. Il aurait lui-même fustigé l'inconscient qui aurait choisir comme petite amie une Gryffondor, alors Granger ! C'était presque impensable et il aurait été fort probable qu'il aurait envoyé une de ses brutes faire passer l'envie à l'imbécile qui aurait ainsi osé déshonorer la Maison des Serpents. Sauf qu'ici l'impudent, c'était lui. Et que ça le laissait étrangement de marbre. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était pas dans une position délicate.

Il venait d'une longue lignée de sang pur et ses opinions concernant ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs n'étaient pas méconnues des autres. Ça portait un sérieux coup à la tradition, il devait le reconnaître. En même temps, il imaginait mal que son propre père n'ait pas profité des différentes créatures féminines du château en son temps, avant de se voir attribuer une femme d'office. Ce qui l'attendait sans doute lui aussi, même s'il s'était promis de faire jouer son droit de véto en cas de choix trop douteux –comme une Parkinson par exemple. Elle avait beau avoir un sang acceptable, il était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'il finisse ses jours avec cette hystérique.

En parlant de son père, celui-ci lui avait écrit une lettre concernant sa relation, qui faisait manifestement le tour de l'école, et allait même au-delà de ses murs. Il avait fort craint la réaction de ses parents. Son père, sans doute davantage. Sans mère serait sans le moindre doute méprisante envers son choix, elle qui avait le noble sang des Black dans les veines, mais elle ne s'opposerait jamais directement à lui. Il avait l'avantage d'être un mâle et de plus, même si elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup, elle tenait à lui. Sans doute plus que ce que l'aristocratie anglaise lui demandait. Elle n'aurait pas remis en question ses choix tant qu'il restait dans une position haute, et pour l'instant il n'avait heureusement rien perdu de sa superbe.  
Son père c'était autre chose, car il n'était pas sans ignorer ses relations sulfureuse du passé, et les opinions qu'il défendait d'ailleurs encore, même si dans l'ombre. Il connaissait vaguement ses anciennes relations en tant que fidèle de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, même s'il adhérait à ses idées, son allégeance n'était plus pareille à autrefois, même s'il ne savait comme s'en défaite. Lucius Malefoy était un héritier d'une très noble famille, habitué au pouvoir. Il rêvait de voir le monde sorcier débarrassé de l'engeance moldue, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui s'abaissent à respecter un Maître. Les Malefoy étaient nés pour diriger, pas servir. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'on ne quittait pas le seigneur sombre… Mais c'était un autre sujet.

Heureusement, son père avait bien pris la chose. Il semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour infiltrer le clan Potter, et, à vrai dire, Drago n'avait pas cherché à l'en détromper… Il s'agissait d'une très belle excuse, qu'il contait bien garder en réserve et ressortir en cas de besoin, et pour l'instant il était bien mieux que Lucius continues de le croire. Il serait encore temps de trouver autre chose pour le satisfaire si cette idée commençait à se fissurer dans le futur…

Il était donc prêt, et il ressentait étrangement une certaine… impatience ? L'appréhension qui lui piquait l'estomac de temps à autre semblait davantage liée à la peur que le repas se passe mal qu'à l'idée même du repas. Il avait également la crainte de ne pas avoir grand-chose à raconter à Hermione. Et pourtant, il souhaitait que cela se déroule bien.

Il se surprenait presque à espérer un agréable repas, une conversation intéressante –qui changerait de celles que pouvaient avoir les dindes gloussantes qu'il avait pu côtoyer par le passé. En fait, il se sentait presque d'humeur mélancolique, songeait-il en avançant le long du couloir désert. Comme s'il recherchait quelque chose qui lui manquait soudain. Mais c'était absurde pourtant, son nom lui avait assuré de ne manquer de rien et combler ses désirs… sauf peut être de douceur.

Il secoua la tête, le sourire d'Hermione en tête. Il n'était pas question qu'il se mette à penser de pareilles âneries. Et quand bien même, il n'avait nul besoin de _douceur_ ! C'était un terme réservé aux faibles. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait !

Il prit une inspiration, serra les poings avant de le relâcher et s'autorisa un sourire, chassant loin de lui ses idées futiles.

Il était détendu, et pris un pas conquérant pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Un Pouffsouflle apparemment terrifié –au vu de ses tremblements et de sa lèvre blême qu'il était en train de mordiller – s'approcha de lui juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les imposantes portes de la salle à manger.

Les rumeurs lui parvenaient alors que le garçon, qui devait pourtant être dans la même année que lui chez les blaireaux, se faisait tout petit, tout en allant résolument vers lui.

Il poussa ce qui sembla être un couinement effrayé devant le regard glacé du garçon blond, avant de s'éclairci la gorge et de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise, il avait repris un peu d'assurance.

-Hermione Granger m'a demandé de te remettre ça…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils en s'emparant du papier.

-Elle… je crois que c'est pour reporter le repas… bredouilla le Pouffsouffle avant de s'éloigner et aller s'attabler avec ses condisciple, un air soulagé d'avoir survécu à l'entrevue sans doute.

Les autres jaunes et noirs s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de se pencher vers lui, ce qui pouvait laisser présager que la nouvelle fera vite le tour de la Maison des Blaireaux, si pas de tout Poudlard.

Drago ressenti une étrange bouffé de colère mêlée de déception en entendant la nouvelle.

Il déplia le parchemin, pour reconnaître l'écriture fine et soignée de la brune, même si elle semblait sur le coup un peu précipitée.

* * *

_Drago, _

_J'espère que tu auras ce parchemin à temps. _

_Hernie a faillit se faire arracher un bras en cours de botanique par une Rose Carnivore des Antilles, et Mme Chourave m'a demandé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je crains de ne pouvoir arriver à temps au repas, d'autant plus que je dois changer d'uniforme –le pauvre Hernie a été bien amoché, il saigne abondamment…_

_Avec toutes mes excuses, _

_H.G._

_

* * *

_

Il ressenti beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires en allant s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent, à côté de Blaise Zambini qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Non, il n'était _pas_ déçu que son dîner soit annulé. Juste… rageur d'être prévenu en dernière minute ! Furieux contre cet imbécile de Pouffsouffle pas fichu d'éviter de se faire bouffer par une fleur. Et cette Chourave ! Elle ne pouvait pas demander à cette cruche d'Abot, qui tournait autour du garçon depuis un moment ? Et Granger, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer paître la prof, non, elle préférait annuler _leur_ dîner !

Mais il n'était pas en colère, non, d'ailleurs il était très _content_. Parfaitement, ça lui ferait un repas agréable au moins ! Il était plus que ravi de manger parmi les siens et pas avec cette insupportable je-sais-tout. Et pas du tout soulagé que ce ne soit pas elle qui soit blessée, évidemment. Il aurait bien rigolé d'ailleurs si c'était à elle que c'était arrivé !

Non, ce qui le contrariait… parce qu'il devait tout de même admettre qu'il était _un peu_ fâché… c'était…le manque d'éducation de sa prétendue petite amie. Après tout, ça ne se faisait pas de poser un lapin à un Malefoy. Et il allait le lui faire savoir.

Il abandonna les haricots qu'il était en train de réduire en bouillie sous le regard amusé de Blaise et lui demanda d'un ton sec une plume et un parchemin.

Le noir lui tendit obligeamment, mais avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire « tantôt, je veux tout savoir ».

Le blond grommela dans sa barbe. Parfois, il était pénible d'avoir pour meilleur ami Zambini.

Avec des gestes encore secs, il griffonna une réponse :

* * *

_Sache que j__e n'ai pas pour habitude d'autoriser on me pose un pitiponk*._

_Ce dîner est reporté à après-demain soir –à moins que MacMillian ne décide de se faire exploser en cours de potion ? Ce qui me verrait vraiment désolé, tu peux le croire…_

_D._

_

* * *

_

Avisant un deuxième année de serpentard qui se levait, il lui tendis le parchemin plié en deux d'un geste sans réplique et ordonna sèchement qu'il le porte à Hermione Granger.

Il s'autorisa un sourire de victoire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de s'énerver pour rien. Et qu'il était un peu ridicule…

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, se refusant à croire qu'il avait agit sous le coup d'une impulsion démesurée – et qu'il avait prévu un autre dîné alors qu'il était en fait on ne peut plus _ravi_ de se passer de cette peste de Granger- et se tourna vers Blaise, afin de se moquer de Weasley, qui était en train de manger comme une vermine de la condition à laquelle il appartenait.

Ce ne fut qu'en cours de sortilège qu'il obtient une réponse, qu'il n'attendait en fait pas vraiment. Alors que les serpentard lançaient des sortilèges d'attraction et de répulsion à tout va sur des cousins multicolores et qu'il agitait négligemment sa baguette alors que Flitwick pépiait contre Goyle (celui-ci avait réussi son sortilège en le prenant pour cible) il vit du coin de l'œil une petite notre argentée voler dans sa direction.

Il ne fit bientôt plus de doute qu'il lui était destiné, car elle vint se poser dans le creux de sa main ouverte, puis perdit tout mouvement pour redevenir un papier inanimé.

Il déplia le papier en vérifiant que le petit professeur était toujours occupé, sous l'œil curieux de Pansy un peu plus loin, et goguenard de Blaise, en train de flirter avec une brune qui avait manifestement du mal avec le sortilège d'attraction.

Il n'y avait qu'une phrase, qui lui monta pourtant le sang aux joues, lui qui était toujours pâle.

* * *

_D'accord pour un souper à deux __samedi soir, mon cœur._

_H._

_

* * *

_

Il senti ses joues se colorer de rouge.

D'abord, parce qu'elle se moquait clairement de lui. Cette je-sais-tout avait du percevoir sa jalou… sa colère ! Oui, sa _colère_ de s'être retrouvé seul devant la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas s'être rendue compte que son mot était tout sauf une invitation. C'était un ordre. Une demande impérieuse à laquelle il n'était pas envisageable de dire non. Mais elle faisait comme si elle était d'accord…

Ensuite, à cause du surnom. « Mon cœur ». Ça sonnait si terriblement mièvre. Il ne faisait pas de doute que la préfète était totalement ironique quand elle avait écrit ça. Il pouvait presque deviner sa voix pleine de moquerie susurrer ces quelques mots. Et en même temps… ça avait une saveur particulière à ses oreilles. Il ressentait comme une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac… qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. L'irritation sans doute : quel surnom ridicule ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi se dit-il en froissant le papier de son poing crispé. Il se força cependant à afficher un sourire qu'il essaya réjoui, en direction de Pansy Pakinson qui plissait les yeux dans sa direction.

A la fin du cours, il fit mine d'oublier le mot sur son bureau, certain de Pansy ne manquerait pas d'aller le lire. Ça lui ferait les pieds, tient ! Il était certain qu'elle en ferait une syncope. « _Mon cœur_ », pff…

En sortant de la salle de cours, il autorisa un réel sourire étirer ses lèvres minces. Rien qu'imaginer la tête de Parkinson… il devait une fière chandelle à Hermione Granger, en fin de compte !

* * *

* _traduction moldue = poser un lapin_ ^^

_Alors ce petit chapitre ? (yeux pleiiin d'espoir de recevoir des commentaires)_


	15. chapitre 13 : Dispute et Conséquences

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier tout pleiiiin pour vos gentilles reviews -waw, on a tout de même dépassé la barre de 100 là :) Et à rappeler à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte qu'ils peuvent me laisser une adresse s'ils veulent une réponse -que je rédigerai avec plaisir._

_Mais trêve de bavardages, voici le menu du jour : un Drago qui ne sait pas fermer sa grande... bouche, une dispute, et... ses conséquences bien entendu. Mais peut être pas celles auxquelles vous vous attendez ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**-.*.-**

**Chapitre 13 : Dispute et conséquences**

**Ou "comment faire face à une Hermione en colère, selon Drago Malefoy"  
**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

-L'élu balafré et Weasmoche, ricana le blond en voyant les deux Gryffondors disparaître à l'angle du couloir, après les avoir sèchement rembarrés –sans oublier une juste dose de moquerie narquoise, bien entendu.

Ce qu'il y avait d'à la fois drôle et un peu désespérant chez le pauvre rouquin d'après le Serpentard, c'est qu'il suffisait d'un mot de travers pour qu'il s'échauffe et que les oreilles deviennent cramoisies. Et le pire, c'est qu'au bout de six ans, les mêmes commentaires réchauffés semblaient toujours l'atteindre autant. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il finirait par se lasser –même Potter commençait à afficher une fausse indifférence lorsque le sujet pourtant sensible de sa mère était abordé, c'était dire- et malgré son stock de critiques cinglantes préparées au cas où, le derniers des Malefoy n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir. S'il n'aimait pas autant ennuyer les Gryffondor, il aurait même été jusqu'à avouer qu'il trouvait que cela devenait lassant.

Mais ce qui était encore mieux, selon lui, c'était lorsque leur amie Granger les congédiait elle-même, adhérant quelque part à sa cause. C'était presque… jubilatoire. Évidemment, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle faisait cela uniquement parce que faire semblant de traîner avec son « petit ami » entouré de deux garçons près à filer une trempe au gars en question dés qu'il l'approcherait à plus de deux mètres n'était pas des plus efficace si elle souhaitait berner l'école sur le couple qu'ils étaient sensé former.

Une dispute aurait régalé Radio-Poudlard pour deux semaines au moins, une bagarre n'en parlons pas ! Déjà que la scène de Pansy dans la grande salle semblait être bien partie pour être consignée dans les anales…

Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'elle se montre un peu plus sèche plutôt que de leur dire gentiment de s'éloigner, que ça « irait beaucoup mieux et plus vite comme ça » et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire… Pour ça non ! Pas s'il tenait à garder Pansy suffisamment loin de lui pour garder sa santé mentale ! Mais le regard inquiet du Survivant et la mine congestionnée de son meilleur ami valait tout de même le détour selon lui…

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça, souffla la brune agacée.

-Oooh, pardon, il faudrait que je les appelle comment ? Saint Potty l'ami des sangs-de-bourbes et son toutou miteux ? proposa-t-il d'un ton narquois, la main sur le cœur dans une mimique sensée être poignante.

A peine eu-t-il finit de prononcer ces mots qu'il su qu'il allait le regretter. Pas qu'il n'en pensa pas moins –il aurait plutôt tendance à penser _bien plus_ méchant- mais que la fille en question risquait de ne pas les apprécier.

Et c'était le cas, assurément, si l'on pouvait en juger par la mine furieuse et les lèvres pincées qu'elle venait d'adopter.

-Je te signale que ta _petite amie_ est née moldue, grinça-t-elle, les dents serrés comme si elle se retenait de lui hurler dessus, et que ce n'est pas sensé te déranger.

_Oups_.

Oui, bien sûr, vu comme ça, l'héritier des Malefoy n'avait pas grand-chose à rétorquer. Il n'avait pas grand respect pour les moldus, et c'était plutôt un euphémisme, et il ne se privait pas pour ne combiner des insultes à toutes les sauces. Mais s'il avait du être honnête, n'associait pas vraiment les mots avec les personnes. Bien sûr, il avait toujours un peu méprisé Hermione, mais c'était plus par « obligation » qu'après une mure réflexion. Elle l'agaçait, c'était certain –mais qui n'irritait-elle pas avec sa manie d'avoir toujours raison et de sembler tout connaître alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu dans le même monde qu'eux ? Mais au fond c'était plus facile de dire qu'elle était une sang de bourbe que de reconnaître qu'il était jaloux…

Bon, s'il avait une once de bonne foi, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait foiré sur ce coup-là. Et juste au moment où la compagnie de la brune devenait moins pénible, en plus. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il devait être maudit.

Quoi qu'il en soit des origines de sa pseudo petite amie, il pressentait par contre qu'il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure s'il ne rattrapait pas un peu le coup. Sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser franchement et de reconnaître qu'il avait été un crétin –un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à cela ! Mais sa raison lui dictait de trouver un truc pas trop désagréable à dire. Genre, sympa.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il en essayant de prendre une voix aimable comme il le lui avait été enseigné pour les trop nombreuses soirées mondaines où il avait du défiler avec un sourire potiche qui semblait sincère, mais bon je ne voulais pas parler de toi, c'est différent, bien sûr.

Sourire éblouissant, à la limite un clin d'œil engageant, et le tout était joué. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait. ça avait _toujours _marché avant. Mais vu le regard outré de la brune, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire...

-_Pardon_ ? demanda Hermione d'un ton ulcéré, les nés de moldus sont bon à insulter, enfin sauf moi bien sûr ? En quel honneur ? Quelle différence ça peut bien faire, je te prie ?

Elle laissa passer environ une micro seconde puis…

-Ne t'avise pas de répondre ! beugla-t-elle, rouge de colère, alors que le malheureux garçon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

Manifestement, sa question était rhétorique. Et quoi qu'il dise, ça allait barder pour lui. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'énerver franchement et semblait prête à entamer un long laïus dont seule elle avait le secret…

-Merde ! jura le blond entre ses dents, Pansy. Elle ne peut donc pas me lâcher deux minutes, c'est pas possible…

La Serpentarde arrivait effectivement à l'autre bout du couloir. Bon, il était encore agacée par cette imbécile de Gryffondor et son caractère pourri, mais pas suicidaire au point de s'afficher avec une tête jusque par terre avec sa pseudo-petite amie qui s'égosillait –Pansy n'aurait été que trop heureuse de lui citer cet exemple pour argumenter à quel point ils étaient incompatible… et qu'elle serait tellement mieux pour lui.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas tord : un Malefoy avec une sang de bourbe – une _fille de moldus_, pardon- c'était tellement… inconcevable ! Mais c'était un cas de force majeur, même si ça, évidemment, il ne pouvait le révéler à sa condisciple vert à argent.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse là tout de suite face à la brunette. Pour autant, il était tout aussi inenvisageable de laisser croire à la fille qui approchait dangereusement de leur position qu'il pouvait y avoir ne fut-ce que l'ombre d'un nuage dans son « couple ».

La dernière solution qui s'offrait à lui était une diversion. Il regarda plus attentivement Hermione. Elle avait les yeux brillants de colère contenue, les poings serrés dans une attitude de défi qui soulignait son menton dressé en avant, et ses cheveux avaient repris du poil de la bête, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

Il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser, songea-t-il ça devrait être suffisant pour que la sangsue qui le poursuivait se s'attarde pas. De plus, ça aurait l'avantage de l'empêcher de hurler, ce qui était un bon point indéniable. Ensuite, il subirait les foudres de la rouge et or, mais il commençait à être habitué. De plus, elle était déjà en colère et semblait bien partie, alors…

Il soupira intérieurement et se pencha subitement vers elle. Pour être honnête, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres tremblantes d'indignation la rendaient suffisamment… sauvage, avec un petit côté attirant, ce qui avait suffit pour qu'il n'ai pas réellement à se forcer de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Mais ça, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, bien sur. Granger, jolie ? Allons bon !

« _Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Weasley passe sont temps à se disputer avec elle_ », songea-t-il confusément avant de se lancer.

Sans douceur, il plaqua ses lèvres contre la bouche de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit les yeux, manifestement surprise. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne lui asséna ni gifle, ni coup de genou, et sembla même comprendre en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, dans la direction de Pansy.

« _Salazar, bénit cette fille_ », songea-t-il ironiquement. Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit si saisie qu'elle lui fasse un esclandre. Et ça, ça n'aurait _vraiment_ _pas_ fait crédible…

Alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu tout en essayant de regarder de manière discrète si Pansy était encore là, Hermione empoigna avec douceur le haut de sa robe d'uniforme, l'attirant à elle, et susurra à son oreille d'une voix qu'il estima assez sensuelle, qui le fit frissonner :

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_, Drago ? Si tu veux que Pansy y croie, il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus persuasif que si tu essayais de donner un coup de boule à une fille face à toi…_ »

Il resta interdit, alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être à sa hauteur, hissant lentement son visage vers le sien. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa peau, et il frémit. Mais ce n'était pas un frémissement de dégoût ou de peur, non, au contraire, c'était plutôt un frisson… d'excitation ? D'impatience ? Un peu des deux en fait la sensation du corps chaud de la brune contre lui était agréable, et les signes de colères pouvaient se prêter dans le contexte à une passion qu'il savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas, mais qui lui faisait se sentir assez étrange.

Les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur les siennes, et il cessa de réfléchir. C'était doux, chaud et un rien humide comme il le fallait, sans trop de pression. Il se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était emballée uniquement parce qu'Hermione avait le souffle court, elle aussi. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa nuque, il lui sembla soudain dérisoire de s'inquiéter de la coiffure il aurait plutôt voulu qu'elle continue sa caresse légère encore longtemps.

Alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, la collant davantage de contre lui, avec un sentiment d'urgence, elle se dégagea brusquement, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide extrêmement frustrant.

-Pansy est partie, constat froidement la Gryffondor, loin du ton plus excitant de tout à l'heure. Seules ses joues roses témoignaient de la situation précédente.

La comédie était terminée, et il était évident qu'elle attendait qu'il lui rende des comptes.

« _Et merde_ » songea juste le blond.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son dortoir de vert et argent, un certain temps plus tard, le bond était dans un état d'énervement relativement avancé.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la brune avait beuglé sitôt Pansy disparue à l'angle du couloir, lui hurlant dessus et lui faisait la morale à la fois, comme s'il avait été un gamin de 6 ans en train de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Bon, il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas été des plus intelligents. Il n'avait juste pas réfléchi… Mais était-il utile de lui percer les tympans pour autant ? Comment Potter et Weasley faisaient-ils pour la supporter ?

Et surtout, _surtout_… _Où avait-elle apprit à embrasser de cette façon_ ?

Le blond grimaça se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait laissé cette question se formuler dans son esprit. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce genre d'information, en fait. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il était surpris, il pensait que malgré le fait que son rouquin de meilleur ami lui tourne autour de façon si évidente que seule elle-même ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle n'était jamais sortie avec personne, restant la petite fille sage et prude dont il avait l'image.

Mais son plus gros souci n'était pas là. En fait, se faire engueuler ne l'ennuyait qu'à peine. Non, le problème était qu'il avait adoré qu'elle l'embrasse. Et qu'il mourrait d'envie qu'elle recommence.

« _Merlin, Salazar et Morgane, qu'ai-je fait ?_ » gémit-il. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant l'acte que ce qu'il avait ressenti qui le décourageait. Il devait être maudit pour avoir l'impression que le meilleur baiser de sa vie lui avait été donné par précisément sa pire ennemie.

Alors même qu'elle criait à son encontre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur qui l'avait alors envahit, et de se demander si l'embrasser à nouveau suffirait à la faire taire. Elle aurait pu encore crier que ça ne l'aurait pas tant atteint que ça, dans sa bulle de béatitude.

Mais une fois sortie de son état exalté, la réalité l'avait rattrapé avec la force d'un Eclair de Feu le percutant à pleine vitesse.

Après tout, tenta-t-il de relativiser, il n'était qu'un homme. Embrassé par une femme pas trop moche qui plus est. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ressentir du plaisir, même s'il n'aimait pas la fille en question, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été Goyle ou Rogue.

Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée, proche de la nausée. Il n'avait rien contre son parrain, mais… _beurk_. Ça avait le mérite de le calmer.

Quelque part, se rassura-t-il, c'était tant mieux. Quelques baisers échangés sous le nez de Pansy –il eu un frisson d'excitation à cette pensée, qu'il tenta d'ignorer- et cette dinde irait se consoler chez quelqu'un d'autre. Ce Grégory TrucMuch, par exemple. Il arrêterait de la regarder avec ses yeux de merlans frit en colère, et lui pourrait laisser tomber Granger, et se trouver une fille mignonne histoire de se changer les idées. Une jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés, par exemple, avec des yeux noisettes pétillants et…

_Argh_, s'étrangla-t-il. _Non. Une grande blonde pulpeuse, complètement idiote, avec des seins surdimensionnés et des yeux… bleus ! Bleus, oui, ou même verts, tiens ! Maquillés de rose vif, et puis des talons aiguilles… Avec des lèvres badigeonnées de rouges, quelque chose de tout sauf naturel… Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût là_, se dit-il. _Ce serait parfait_.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il ressenti un certain désespoir en se glissant dans son lit et réalisant qu'il avait du mal à ne pas se persuader du contraire.

* * *

_Valaaaaaa !_

_Vous avez aimé ce "premier bisou" ? _;)


	16. chapitre 14 : La dure vie de Drago M

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre suivant où... ben je vous laisse lire ! -nan j'ai pas la flemme de résumer...^^_

_

* * *

_**-.*.-**

**Chapitre 14 : La dure vie de Drago Malefoy**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

Inspiration.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il se réveillait brusquement, comme s'il avait soudain chuté d'un étage, son cœur protestant d'un tambourinement effréné qui semblait emplir toute sa cage thoracique. .

Hébété, il cligna des paupières un instant, désarçonné de se trouver dans le noir presque complet de son dortoir, qu'il partageait en fait uniquement avec Blaise Zambini –ils avaient chassés les autres occupants en deuxième année pour celui d'à côté, estimant que des personnes de leur conditions méritaient mieux, mais c'était une longue histoire.

Une fenêtre entrouverte dispensait à la pièce sombre quelques rayons de lune qui donnaient un éclairage d'un blanc cru, envoyant des ombres noires quelques peu inquiétantes sur les murs de pierre froide. La chambre était perpétuellement humide et fraîche, même au début de l'été, mais une petite cheminée permettait d'atténuer ces conditions désagréables du sous-sol, même si pour l'heure seules quelques braises solitaires finissaient de se consumer dans l'âtre. La décoration était comme de bien entendu majoritairement dans les tons vert, métalliques, gris et noir, le tout rehaussé d'une pointe d'argent.

Le lieu contrastait particulièrement avec l'impression de chaleur véhiculée par son rêve, stoppé net par ce réveil en sursaut.

Il se souvenait en effet d'une silhouette harmonieuse et dénudée, mais floue et sans visage, d'une chevelure à l'odeur enivrante, d'une sorte de décors dans les tons orangé et cette sourde sensation de plaisir diffus, cet étrange sentiment d'apaisement, comme s'il avait trouvé sa place. Il lui semblait qu'il y a avait quelque chose d'important dans ce songe, peut être le message ou le visage de l'inconnue, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et plus il cherchait à retenir des lambeaux de souvenirs, plus ce rêve semblait s'effacer davantage, comme s'il était composée d'une fumée particulièrement volatile.

Agacé et un rien excité, il se retourna vivement dans son lit, tirant les couvertures haut vers son menton, avant de les rabaisser sur son torse, ayant trop chaud. Il poussa un grognement. Blaise ronfla de façon trèèès discrète dans le second lit à baldaquin de la pièce, ce qui contribua malgré lui à l'énerver plus.

Il finit par comprendre qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien de plus, et finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, il ne se souvenait de rien de cet incident nocturne.

En revanche, il se demanda presque à peine réveillé comment se comporter avec Hermione. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser à nouveau –par Salazar, jamais il n'avouerait cela, il s'en fit la promesse- mais il n'était pas certain que la préfète ne l'enverrait pas paître, et ça, son orgueil ne le permettrait pas. Occupé à se recoiffer devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il fit mentalement le point, triant les pour et les contre presque inconsciemment.

Après tout, la veille elle ne s'était pas montrée très enthousiaste après leur baiser et elle lui avait hurlé dessus, mais concernant ce qu'il avait dit. A aucun moment, elle n'avait fait mention d'un manquement au point de vue comportement. Elle ne l'avait pas giflé ni même n'avait parue choquée ou dégoûtée. Il avait presque envie de se dire qu'elle avait apprécié le moment, mais il n'était pas certain que ce ne soit pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination à lui. Bon, restait qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Mieux, même, songea-t-il en se brossant les dents avec application, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative du second baiser –le premier n'était pas particulièrement réussi, il devait le reconnaître. Mais Pansy était dans le couloir, ce qui changeait la donne. Il n'était pas certain que sans ce facteur, il puisse se permettre un tel acte. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il détestait Granger –parfaitement. Et puis il ne souhaitait pas non plus se faire engueuler à nouveau. Après tout, il ignorait si la brune s'était calmée ou lui en voulait encore de sa bourde de la veille. Peut être fallait-il éviter de la contrarier davantage s'il ne voulait pas en pâtir. Mais d'un autre côté, l'embrasser… serait certainement dissuasif pour Pansy ?

Le blond secoua la tête face au miroir, atterré. La vie d'un riche héritier de Serpentard au sang pur était vraiment compliquée, parfois.

Comme pour l'approuver, c'est à ce moment que Blaise Zambini débarqua en caleçon dans la salle de bain, les cheveux en pétard et l'œil lubrique, et déclara d'un ton tonitruant :

-Eh, mec ! Alors, comment ça se passe avec la petite Granger ?

Il accompagna le tout d'un clin d'œil sensé être complice, alors que Drago hésitait entre laisser tomber ou assassiner son meilleur ami à coup de brosse à dents. Est-ce que Dumbledore lui en voudrait _vraiment _?

_Pff_, soupira-t-il intérieurement. La vie était décidément trop injuste.

* * *

Drago grommela un juron pas très distingué, loin du langage châtié qu'avait pourtant pris soin de lui enseigner sa mère dés sa plus tendre enfance.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il ratait lamentablement son sortilège, pourtant pas si compliqué que ça –Blaise y était bien parvenu dés son deuxième essai alors qu'il louchait allègrement sur les fesses de sa voisine blonde, et le Prince des Serpentards se plaisait tout de même à songer qu'il n'était pas plus idiot que son pervers de meilleur ami.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur son bocal en verre, sensé se transformer en grenouille.

Il avait déjeuné autant vite que le lui permettait son rang pour ne pas se comporter comme un rustre à la table des verts et argents, sans pour autant risquer un retard en cours de sortilège, qui se trouvait pratiquement à l'opposé des cachots où se situait sa salle commune. C'était un cours un petit peu particulier qui allait se dérouler pour les deux séances à venir, car une nouvelle matière à entrer dans le programme, et qui se faisait donc avec les septièmes années qui n'avaient pas eu la « chance » de voir cette matière. Malgré tout, la classe restait petite vu qu'il n'y avait en fin de compte que peu d'élément dans la Maison des Serpentard, et encore moins dans les classes avancées en Sortilège des deux dernières années.

Il regrettait que le professeur Flitwik soit si prompt à laisser les élèves travailler à leur guise, rendait les cours si désagréablement familial à son goût, mais il aurait bien du admettre qu'aujourd'hui il est secrètement soulagé que le petit homme ne soit pas encore passé constater son déplorable travail –mis à part une teinte verdâtre, suivit d'un léger croassement à son dernier essaie, le bocal était loin de la rainette qu'il aurait du obtenir.

Pour sa défense, il était plongé dans de troublantes réflexions, et c'était toujours ça de pris pour ne pas prêter attention aux poses aguicheuses qu'avait tendance à prendre Pansy de l'autre côté de la classe, organisée de façon à ce que les tables forment un semblant de rectangle. Sérieusement, il doutait que le sort soit plus efficace si elle se penchait vers la table au point que la chemise laissait entrevoir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire dans une salle de classe où l'uniforme était sensé être de mise.

En revanche, et c'était sans doute là le seul point qu'il l'amusait en cette matinée, l'air furieux d'un molosse à qui ont vient de retirer sa pâtée qu'affichait Grégory Fight (il avait _enfin_ remit le doigt sur le nom lors de l'appel !) était des plus divertissant. Il n'avait pas échappé au blond que le nouveau joueur de Quidditch s'était empressé de s'accaparer la chaise à côté de Parkinson, et il l'avait même vu tenté d'engager ce qui semblait être une conversation polie. À une certaine époque –Salazar, ça semblait si loin et pourtant ça ne devait pas être plus vieux que quelques mois- il aurait mis sa main au feu que la sulfureuse brune aurait joué des cils, et si pas sortie avec dans les jours qui suivaient, se serait engagé un flirt avec plus ou moins de subtilités.

Mais là, Pansy avait semblé à peine accorder un regard dénué d'intérêt au jeune homme, avant de se pencher vers sa baguette magique, offrant le premier décolleté plongeant d'une longue série.

Si le regard furieux qui avait suivit la mine dépitée du Gregory avait été adressé à toute autre personne que lui, nul doute que l'héritier Malefoy en aurait bien rit. Pansy ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il roulait des mécaniques de façon nonchalante et semblait particulièrement appliqué dans ses formules –ou alors jouait parfaitement l'indifférence feinte. Mais en l'occurrence, il se sentait plutôt agacé et lassé. Il avait envie de crier au visage du Serpentard musclé qu'il n'y était pour rien si la fille qui l'intéressait subitement le pourchassait lui, et qu'il lui aurait volontiers céder la place.

Abandonnant la vue du septième année en train de lancer subrepticement des coups d'œil à sa voisine –qui avaient plus souvent tendance à descendre que rester au niveau de son visage…- le blond reparti dans ses pensées, non sans avoir réussi à donné au bocal verdâtre une texture plus caoutchouteuse qu'avant –c'était déjà ça.

Le matin même, juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle pour le cours actuel, il était tombé sur Potty et sa bande, et en l'occurrence sa « petite amie ». Les deux Gryffondors et ses ennemis attitrés à Poudlard lui avaient lancé leurs habituels regards sensé être menaçants et chargés d'animosité, et il pouvait dire sans rougir qu'il avait courageusement résisté à l'envie de les provoquer.

Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve de bonne volonté, ça, Granger pouvait geler en enfer, car Merlin savait comme c'était naturel pour lui de laisser échapper des sobriquets humiliants envers ses Némésis !

La rouquine Weasley l'avait salué, apparemment amusée de la mine renfrognée que son simple salut avait provoqué chez son petit ami, et là encore il s'était appliqué à ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il était toujours un peu perplexe de l'entrain que mettait Weasley femelle à le saluer alors même qu'elle était au courant du fait qu'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie avec Hermione. Mais outre le fait de ne rien montrer de cette légère interrogation, il avait surtout fait un effort pour ne pas se moquer une fois encore de l'air dépité de Potter. Une sorte de façon de s'excuser pour son comportement –il devait l'admettre, même s'il ne le ferait pas face à sa pseudo petite amie- un peu déplacé de la veille.

Bien entendu, vu qu'elle considérait cela comme une attitude normale, sans doute ne se rendait-elle pas compte de l'effort que ça représentait, et sans doute un « privilège » de la part du blond. Mais ça arrangeait précisément le garçon blond qui ne voulait surtout pas que la brune pense qu'il voulait _lui faire plaisir_. Même si c'était pourtant le cas…

En revanche, Hermione lui souhaita une très bonne journée avec un sourire très doux après l'avoir salué gentiment, toute trace de colère ou de rancœur semblant totalement effacée. Bien sur, il ne savait pas si cette absence de reproche était du au lieu –au milieu des élèves, ils se devaient de jouer la comédie- ou si leur désaccord avait tout simplement été enterré. Quoi qu'il en soit, son regard chocolat planté dans le sien couplé au sourire sincère lui avait laissé comme un pincement à l'estomac qu'il se refusait à analyser, tout en ne pensant qu'à ça durant le reste de la matinée.

Il avait eu une réelle envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, là devant tout le monde, et sans que ça soit pour rabattre le caquet à Pansy. Juste pour retrouver la sensation des lèvres douce contre les siennes. Il avait presque eu envie de répondre au sourire lui aussi, et ça lui avait fait peur.

Il avait répondu poliment, puis s'était rapidement éclipsé, sous prétexte de son cours.

En réalité, il commençait vaguement à paniquer intérieurement, même si cela restait encore à l'état dormant. Il gérait, oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il avait fini par accepter le fait _qu'éventuellement_ il se pourrait que _peut être_ il puisse trouver Granger à son goût. Bon, il restait du chemin à faire, et puis il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était canon non plus ! Reconnaître qu'il était possible que la sensation physique était agréable, qu'elle était également plaisante à regarder, il pouvait le gérer. Bon, il était un mec, c'était suffisant comme excuse pour se voiler la face. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre fille dans l'école qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé jolie ou vaguement eu envie d'embrasser. Mais s'il commençait à ressentir la plus vague…sorte de _tendresse_ pour Hermione, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Ses repères volaient en éclat, et il n'était pas certain de savoir –de vouloir- en accepter les conséquences.

Il prit une courte inspiration. Il était totalement inutile de s'inquiéter outre mesure. À force de la côtoyer et jouer la comédie du bonheur avec elle, c'était normale qu'il la trouve plus sympathique qu'avant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait bien. Et quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il l'oublierait aussi sec et tout redeviendrait comme avant… c'était ce qu'il tentait de se persuader.

Fier de ses bonnes pensées, il réussi enfin le sort, s'attirant les félicitations de Flitwik qui passait à ce moment-là. Il capta le regard chargé de haine de Gregory, alors que Pansy le félicitait bruyamment, à grand renfort d'œillades qu'il jugeait écœurantes. Le septième année avait une veine qui battait furieusement contre son front, et ça gâchait son visage par ailleurs plutôt agréable, même si indéniablement plus viril que les traits fins et aristocratiques du blond. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire goguenard alors qu'il plantait son regard orage dans les yeux de l'autre serpentard, Drago Malefoy oublia un instant ses soucis.

Le cours arriva heureusement assez vite ensuite, et il pu enfin quitter la salle de classe et les poses de Pansy. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il entendit la voix rocailleuse de Figth proposer à Parkinson de porter ses livres de cours.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sa hâta de quitter le couloir bondé, avant que la brune n'ai l'idée saugrenue de lui emboîter le pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle dirait oui. Elle le trouverait à son goût comme c'était manifestement le cas il y avait un mois où elle s'égosillait sur les gradins de Quidditch et lui ficherait la paix à lui !

Il secoua la tête. Ce serait bien trop beau.

« _Crétin_ » songea-t-il encore en pensait à son regard torve de veau en colère quand Pansy essayait d'attirer son attention.

Il s'autorisa tout de même en sourire machiavélique. Il n'était pas le seul à être dans une situation inconfortable, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

_Halalala, dur dur la vie de notre pauvre Drago, hein ?_ :D


	17. chapitre 15 : Tête à Tête

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici mon dernier chapitre avant le blocus, loin de tout ordinateur relié à Internet. Cependant pas de panique, je devrais revenir vous faire un petit coucou dés la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Au pire, vous aurez une semaine et demi à attendre pour le chapitre 16... j'espère vous y retrouver nombreux ^^_

_En attendant, on m'a réclamé du Hermione, la voici ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**-****.*.-**

**Chapitre ****15 : Tête à tête**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

Hermione se tordait avec application les mains dans la salle de bain des Préfets, face au grand miroir délicatement ouvragé qui lui renvoyait son image angoissée.

Merlin, elle était ridicule. Jamais elle n'oserait sortir de cette pièce. Plutôt sauter de la tour d'Astronomie. Bon, peut être qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'en arriver à une pareille extrémité. Elle pouvait seulement retirer ces vêtements pour remettre son jean, et puis aller au repas comme d'habitude. Ou s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Elle lança un regard noir à son reflet. « _Et c'est comme ça qu'une Gryffondor est sensée se comporter ?_ » Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir participer à l'exclusion que les Maisons prônaient, elle aimait à penser qu'elle était malgré tout relativement courageuse.

Oui, mais elle s'était aussi toujours crue intelligente, alors que faisait-elle dans une tenue pareille en train de se ronger les sang pour un stupide dîner avec Malefoy ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et elle poussa un cri terrifié, en plongeant vers les cabines de douches pour se cacher de l'intrus… ou plutôt l'intruse, qui s'avéra être Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny, s'esclama la brune soulagée, mais gênée tout de même.

Elle avait empoigné un essuie frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard, afin de se cacher. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une vierge effarouchée, aussi cessa-t-elle son manège, mais elle repris sur un ton de reproche :

- Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper ? J'aurais pu être nue ! Et puis tu n'es pas préfète…

La rouquine haussa les épaules, et répliqua avec un sourire amusé :

-Quand on a Fred et George pour frères…

Ça voulait évidemment tout dire, pour quiconque connaissait de près ou de loin les jumeaux.

La brune soupira, et replia soigneusement l'essuie en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Pour donner le change, elle posa la première question qui lui passait pas la tête :

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Encore une fois, la rousse eu un sourire et sortit un parchemin qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle renonça à prendre un ton réprobateur, alors que Ginny poursuivait avec un ton machiavélique et un haussement de sourcils suggestif :

-J'ai persuadé mon petit ami de me la prêter d'une manière très… personnelle.

-Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que toi et Harry fabriquer ensemble…

Ladite Ginny éclata de rire devant la mine gênée de son amie.

-Oh, Hermione je te charrie. Au fait, tu es très jolie…

Elle avait un regard malicieux, mais son sourire était sincère. La brune, loin d'apprécier le compliment, devint écrevisse et parut encore plus mal à l'aise  
-Tu es sure ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas un peu trop… ?

La rouquine secoua la tête et affirma d'un ton ferme :

-Tu est parfaite, Hermione. Enfin, regarde-toi !

Elle la poussa d'office devant le miroir ouvragé.

La préfète étudia son reflet. La jeune femme dans le miroir était jolie, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle avait les cheveux volumineux, mais ils avaient l'air doux et brillants. Elle savait aussi qu'ils sentaient bon la pomme verte. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, de manière à faire ressortir son chaud regard noisette. Ses pommettes roses et ses lèvres pleines et naturelles la rendaient très mignonne. L'étudiante dans le miroir portait des boucle d'oreille en argent qui scintillaient entre deux mèches de cheveux et un pendentif assorti qui suivait le décolleté sage et noir du tee-shirt moulant qu'elle portait au dessus d'une jupe violette étroite qui soulignait ses courbes. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes par de fins bas noirs et elle portait des ballerines de la même couleur. En fait, la jeune femme brune étai très jolie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître.

Au bord des larmes, Hermione secoua la tête.

-C'est… tout le monde va me regarder, murmura-t-elle à bord d'arguments.

-Et alors ? répliqua effrontément la rouquine. Hermione, tu es jolie, et il n'y a pas de mal à le montrer ! Tu n'as pas à te cacher derrières des pulls informes ! Et tant mieux si les gens te regardent ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vulgaire, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement car elle savait ce qui inquiétait son amie. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle pour la taquiner, tu aurais pu choisir un décolleté moins osé…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione un instant paniquée, avant de se rendre compte que son amie se moquait d'elle.

Elle se permis un sourire.

-Merci Ginny.

-Et puis si tu veux mon avis, ça devrais plaire au garçon visé, ajouta la plus jeune des Weasley avec un air mutin.

-Ginny ! se récria Hermione ne rougissant à nouveau. Je… Elle sembla baisser les armes. Tu es sure que ça va lui plaire ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-S'il n'aime pas ça, c'est un cas désespéré ! Et j'irai lui botter les fesses moi-même assura la rousse avec sérieux. File, Hermione, tu vas finir par être en retard. Oh, ajouta-t-elle négligemment alors que la préfète semblait enfin rassurée et faisait mine de partir, si mon frère te bave dessus, c'est normal…

-Idiote ! cria Hermione en quittant la pièce. Va donc baver sur Harry toi-même !

La répartie laissa la rouquine un instant sans voix, puis elle éclata de rire, seule dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- Sacré Hermione ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione était encore nerveuse, mais elle marchait d'un pas confiant dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Elle espérant passer une agréable soirée. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et ça déprendrait beaucoup de l'humeur de Drago… Mais quitte à devoir jouer la comédie avec lui, autant qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu.

Elle n'avait pas encore posé de conditions pour l'instant, et elle devait admettre qu'il faisait de réels efforts pour être plus sympathique et moins provoquer ses gryffondors d'amis. Bien sur, il restait infect la plupart du temps, mais cela restait tout de même une avancée. Elle préférait garder cette botte de secours pour plus tard…

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à lui, qui était toujours habillé avec élégance et une coupe parfaite. Les tissus sentaient le luxe à plein nez. Et puis il était toujours bien coiffé, présentable. Elle se sentait ridicule avec la touffe de cheveux indisciplinés qu'elle avait sur la tête et ses jeans moldus qu'elle portait sous la robe d'uniforme.

Elle voulait… l'impressionner, peut être un peu. C'était sans doute un grand défi, un peu trop osé. Mais elle espérant au moins ne pas lui faire honte. Ça semblait risible dit comme ça, mais elle avait envie d'être jolie. Qu'ils forment un _couple_ assorti…

Elle soupira. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ce ne serait sans doute jamais assez… mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle n'avait pas une âme de Gryffondor pour rien, alors elle profiterait de l'occasion de ne baisserait pas les bras avant d'avoir tout tenté !

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées alors que Pansy la bousculait légèrement en passant à côté d'elle.

-Ooh Miss Imparfaite, ricana la vert et argent.

-Parkinson, fit la brune d'un ton égal.

Elle attendait la critique qui ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir.

-Tu est particulièrement hideuse ce soir, susurra Pansy avec un sourire.

-Je te renvoie le compliment, répliqua la brune sans se démonter, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Pansy semblait plus impudique que jamais dans la tenue qu'elle arborait ce soir. Les deux étudiantes étaient en fait dans de parfaits extrêmes et la Serpentarde avait fait fort. On était samedi, ce qui expliquait ce relâchement vestimentaire. En effet, le week-end les élèves étaient moins tenus de porter l'uniforme stricte et réglementaire. Hermione en avait profité pour sortir ses vêtements les plus féminins et Pansy… aussi. Les enseignants avaient renoncés à faire des remarques au jeune sang pur, car il semblait que même avec le manteau de fourrure surdimensionné d'Hagrid, Pansy Parkinson aurait réussie à être vulgaire et laisser voir plus de peau qu'elle en cachait.

Elle portait une _mini_-jupe aux couleurs de sa maison –un quadrillage argenté et vert pas du plus bel effet- avec des bas collants crèmes qui ne cachaient rien de ses longues jambes dénudées, emprisonnée dans de courtes bottillons aux talons aiguilles par contre vertigineux. Le bustier qu'elle portait laissait entrevoir une large bande de ventre clair à chacun de ses mouvements de hanche lascifs et semblait extrêmement étroit à la taille, pour s'évaser sur une poitrine qui semblait déborder du décolleté bien trop serré. Une longue chaîne d'argent plongeait entre ses seins, pour emprisonner une pierre brillante. Il était indéniable qu'elle cherchait à attirer tous les regards avec un accoutrement pareil, et Hermione se sentit tout à coup très bien habillée et tout à fait présentable.

-Tu crois peut être que tu vas plaire à Drago dans cet accoutrement ? demanda Pansy avec acidité, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avec grâce.

-Je l'espère, répondit sincèrement la brune, toutes ses appréhensions envolées. Ton… _bustier_… par contre, devrait plaire à tous les garçons de cette école réunis, sauf celui que tu convoite, Parkinson, répliqua tout aussi tranquillement Hermione.

La vert et argent rougit sous l'attaque mais ne trouva pas assez rapidement une réplique cinglante, et Hermione passa les porte de la Grande Salle.

Elle retint un petit rire. « _Merci, Pansy_ », envoya-t-elle en pensée avec un petit sourire. Cette petite joute verbale l'avait remise d'aplomb pour la soirée.

Avisant la pièce du regard, elle se sentit tout à coup petite.

La salle était pratiquement vide à cette heure. Il était relativement tard pour un dîner, mais surtout le week-end les étudiants n'avaient pas cours et n'étaient donc pas tenus à un horaire strict, ce qui les laissait libre de manger quand bon leur semblait.

La plupart des Serdaigles cependant étaient habitués à leur routine et mangeaient à l'heure habituelle, ce qui laissait la table pratiquement déserte.

Hermione rosit un peu en songeant qu'elle serait pratiquement en tête à tête avec Drago.

La table des serpentards était encore bien remplie, tandis que la table des Gryffondors se vidaient petit à petit. Quant aux Pouffsouffles, soient ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, soit déjà partis. Il ne restait qu'un petit groupe en train de ricaner en tenant conciliabule.

La table des professeurs était elle aussi relativement délaissée.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'il terminait son assiette. Il était assis aussi loin que possible que Trelawney, qui observait son verre de jus de citrouille avec attention. Peut être s'attendait-elle a y voir le décès d'Harry songea Hermione avec la dérision qu'elle ne gardait que pour cette enseignante –elle avait bien trop de respect pour les autres professeurs.

Même si l'ambiance calme était quelque peu étrange, elle se surprit à se sentir mieux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on les regarde constamment. A présent, elle ne se sentait pas sans cesse observée.

Elle choisit une place dos aux Serpentards, sur le côté de la table, s'arrangeant pour que Malefoy n'ai pas vue sur les Gryffondor. Elle se disait que ça se passerait sans doute mieux ainsi.

Elle attendait depuis quelques minutes, détendue en sirotant son jus de citrouille, alors qu'elle tournait les pages d'un manuel de potion avancé pour les septièmes années quand Ginny fit son entrée au bras d'Harry, avec un Ron maussade qui les suivait. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un petit signe de la main.

A l'heure convenue, Drago fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il sortait manifestement de la douche au vu de ses cheveux encore un rien humides, et était –elle devait le reconnaître même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais- très beau.

Il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme pour des vêtements sans doute coûteux mais plus décontractés mais qui lui allaient très bien. Hermione se surprit à penser que les jeans moldus lui iraient parfaitement, mais se promis de ne jamais lui dire –elle doutait qu'il l'entendrait comme un compliment.

Il portait une chemine blanche immaculée sur un pantalon noir qui tombait dans un plissé savant sur ses chaussures brillantes. Sa cravate émeraude était dénouée autour de son cou, lui donnant un petit air rebelle, renforcé par une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et terminait juste au dessus de son œil gauche. Son expression était relativement neutre, son pas un rien conquérant, mais il avait perdu son air méprisant, ce qui ajoutait à son charme.

* * *

^^_Heu... bon, je dois avouer que la coupure est trèèès mal placée, mais alors je devais faire un chapitre immenssissime, et ça n'était pas possible (_pas taper ! pas taper !_) Mais promis le chapitre suivant est prévu pour être plus long que la moyenne des miens, pour me faire pardonner... _

_Hein que vous m'en voulez paaaas ? :s  
_


	18. chapitre 16 : Conversation Civilisée

_Eh oui, c'est moi, je suis toujours en vie ! (mooonh quelle prétentieuse de penser que vous vous inquiéter après une toute petite semaine de rien du tout :D)_

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. J'ai essayé de répondre à la plupart d'entre vous, mais j'en ai certainement oublié vu le fouillis de la boite mail à l'abandon -pardonnez-moiiii _

_Voici comme promis le chapitre suivant, qui est d'une longueur acceptable il me semble :) Et pour la petite histoire, vous avez failli le manquer car OUI je suis une pas douée chronique vu que c'est la deuxième fois que je supprime un chapitre sans même m'en rendre compte dans word... hum... MAIS cette fois j'avais prévu une sauvegarde -et ainsi sauvez l'honneur ^^_

_Brefouille, bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

_

* * *

-_**.*.-**

**Chapitre 16 : Conversation**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

_A l'heure convenue, Drago fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il sortait manifestement de la douche au vu de ses cheveux encore un rien humides, et était –elle devait le reconnaître même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais- très beau._

_Il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme pour des vêtements sans doute coûteux mais plus décontractés mais qui lui allaient très bien. Hermione se surprit à penser que les jeans moldus lui iraient parfaitement, mais se promis de ne jamais lui dire –elle doutait qu'il l'entendrait comme un compliment._

_Il portait une chemine blanche immaculée sur un pantalon noir qui tombait dans un plissé savant sur ses chaussures brillantes. Sa cravate émeraude était dénouée autour de son cou, lui donnant un petit air rebelle, renforcé par une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et terminait juste au dessus de son œil gauche. Son expression était relativement neutre, son pas un rien conquérant, mais il avait perdu son air méprisant, ce qui ajoutait à son charme._

Drago passa les portes de la Grance Salle en appliquant sur son visage un masque de glace impénétrable. Il avait choisi de se montrer neutre, à l'image de cette soirée : un tête à tête entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, à la table des Gryffondor… cela demandait une certaine diplomatie songea-t-il avec dérision.

Sa colère face à l'annulation du dîner de l'avant-veille était retombée, et la menace pathétique qu'était venue lui faire Grégory Fight dans la salle commune de serpentard l'avait suffisamment amusé pour qu'il se rendre au repas de presque bonne humeur. Pour couronner sa soirée, Pansy était en retenue avec Rusard, ce qui lui laissait la soirée de libre, sans avoir à supporter ses remarques et mimiques. En somme, il était presque joyeux de retrouver Granger –pardon _Hermione_.

Il avait organisé une petite séance d'entraînement de Quidditch avec son équipe et même s'il jugeait les performances de Fight plutôt bonnes, il s'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer. Il avait également tut l'imbécillité patentée de Crabbe et Goyle, mais cela devenait un exercice habituel pour lui. Il s'estimait satisfait de ses performances et il espérait pouvoir enfin battre Potter au prochain match qui les opposerait. Il se demanda confusément ce qu'en dirait sa « petite amie »…

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose à ce sport sorcier. Normal, pour une née-moldue... Il tiqua un peu, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas usé de son insulte préférée. Ce n'était après tout pas un mal. Ça lui éviterait une scène dans le couloir par exemple.

En fait, il était presque impatient de cette soirée. Blaise avait décroché un rendez-vous avec la brune nulle en sortilège d'attraction et il l'avait prévenu avec un sourire gourmand qu'il comptait rentrer _tard_ au dortoir.

Drago n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée seul ou avec ses deux gorilles, alors un dîner avec la préfète était en fin de compte le bienvenu. Il se jura de faire un effort pour que cela se passe bien –tant qu'elle en ferait de même, évidemment. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malefoy se trouverait en position de faiblesse, encore moins face à une femme !

Pour commencer sur ses bonnes résolutions, il ignora le regard noir que lui lançait La Belette à la table des rouges et or, et repéra facilement le visage de sa « petite amie » à la table pratiquement déserte des Serdaigles.

Quand elle croisa son regard, elle lui sourit et rangea son livre. Elle paraissait contente de le voir, et cela lui fit se sentir bizarre. Peu de gens étaient contents de le voir. En fait, il n'en connaissait pas qui étaient réellement heureux de passer du temps en sa compagnie, à part Blaise quand il n'avait pas une fille en tête. C'était étrange que soudain la fille qui le détestait il y a peu –et c'était réciproque- sourit si doucement alors qu'il venait prendre place près d'elle.

Hermione se leva quand Drago Malefoy fut à sa hauteur. Il y eu un court instant de flottement où elle ne sut que faire. Un simple « salut » semblait un peu idiot, d'autant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu en cours. En même temps, elle n'allait pas se lever pour rien.

Elle voulait éviter une syncope à Ron qui les regardait rageusement en déchiquetant son poulet, mais elle n'allait pas lui serrer la main pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était sensée sortir avec lui par Merlin.

Finalement, elle trouva un compromis avec elle-même : elle s'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui souhaita bonsoir au passage. C'était sobre et en même temps pas trop. C'était bien. Elle ignora ses joues roses, à cause du contact de la peau du garçon contre ses lèvres.

Le Serpentard resta un court instant interdit, à peine une demi seconde, surpris du contact, sans pour autant le trouver révulsant. Il se reprit sans que rien ne paraisse et lui rendit son salut. Il attendit qu'elle se rasseye avant de contourner la table pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était particulièrement bien habillée et très jolie ce soir. Ses yeux semblaient plus grands encore que d'habitude et délicatement souligné de noir, et il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux.

Cette constatation et l'interrogation de savoir pourquoi, et surtout si c'était pour lui, allaient le tracasser toute la soirée…

Les deux jeunes gens se servirent en silence, chacun se demandant que dire pour engager la conversation sans qu'elle ne parte en dispute.

Hermione se servit généreusement de légumes verts pour accompagner la viande et les pâtes gratinées, tandis que l'héritier des Malefoy choisissait de prendre les proportions inverses. La brune le remarqua mais se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur l'alimentation saine et équilibrée. Elle n'était pas face à Ron –encore que même avec ce dernier elle était capable de lui hurler dessus plus que régulièrement, mais elle doutait qu'une engueulade avec le blond se solde par une réconciliation en fin de compte, comme s'était le cas pour son ami roux.

Elle ne savait pas trop quel sujet aborder. Elle avait bien des idées, mais elle craignait un peu de se faire rembarrer. Il avait l'air relativement détendu aujourd'hui, alors sans doute cela se passerait-il bien, mais avec le blond on ne savait jamais. Elle se savait agaçante parfois pour le commun des mortels, et malgré son surnom je-sais-tout, elle doutait régulièrement d'elle-même.

Ce fut donc au final le jeune homme qui pris l'initiative du premier sujet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre laissé sagement posé sur le banc à côté de la préfète.

S'il avait du être honnête, il aurait du reconnaître qu'il s'en fichait un peu –voir totalement. Mais puisqu'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions et qu'il savait la brune friande de lecture, c'était un sujet facile. Et, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Hermione sourit. Elle était à peu près sure qu'il s'en moquait totalement, mais elle lui fut reconnaissante de chercher à faire la conversation. Les repas silencieux étaient difficiles pour ses nerfs, surtout qu'elle était habituées au conversations bruyantes de la tables rouges et or, aux bruits peu ragoûtant de mastication de Ron et aux gloussements de Lavande et Parvati. Le serpentard face à elle n'avait rien en commun avec eux il avait une pose très digne et il était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait capable de manger des spaghetti avec sa fourchette tout en gardant un air classe. Dire qu'elle se sentait un peu gauche en sa présence était un euphémisme.

Elle souleva l'ouvrage pour lui désigner la couverture.

-C'est le manuel des potions de septième, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle attendit le sarcasme sur son envie de se faire remarquer en étudiant le programme un an à l'avance mais rien ne vient.

Elle lui jeta un regard timide, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils. Mi-étonné, mi-goguenard.

-Je croyais qu'aucun Gryffondor n'aimait les cours de potions, fit-il un brin moqueur en coupant sa viande.

-Oh.

Elle s'était attendue à autre chose que cela. C'était presque une réplique gentille venant de sa part. Elle se risqua à répliquer :

-Le professeur Rogue n'aide pas beaucoup à inverser la tendance…

Elle craignit de le voir se mettre en colère, mais une fois encore il la surprit. Il ricana et hocha la tête, comme s'il lui concédait ce fait.

Elle se sentit plus confiante et s'enhardit :

-Mais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas pour autant féru de potions, je pense ?

-C'est vrai, répliqua le blond.

« _Je rêve, j'ai une conversation civilisée avec Drago Malefoy_ » songeait la brune alors que le Serpentard poursuivait après une courte pause :

-Mais c'est dommage. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un très noble art, qui gagne à être connu.

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête. La plupart de ses camarades l'auraient probablement fustigée en place publique pour de pareils propos, mais elle trouvait réellement les potions captivantes… comme tout le reste de la matière enseignée à Poudlard.

Après avoir échangé quelques considérations polies sur les propriétés de la poudre de corne de licorne et fait une critique de la dernière potion vue au cours, Hermione avoua :

-Je suis totalement nulle en cuisine, mais je trouve les potions tellement passionnantes, les effets possibles et les multiples possibilités… impressionnantes. Malgré son manque de pédagogie, Rogue doit faire preuve de beaucoup d'adresse pour être aussi doué…

-Je rêve où tu es en train de comparer les vulgaires recettes de cuisine à la potionnerie, Gran… Hermione ? demanda le blond, légèrement outré.

Il était manifeste que pour lui, la préparation des repas était exclusivement réservée aux Elfes de maison. Mais il ne sembla pas faire grand cas de cet affront à la branche des potions, et ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un sourire railleur, alors qu'il relevait :

-Y aurait-il donc un domaine dans lequel tu n'excelles pas ?

Hermione, au lieu de s'énerver, tenta de le prendre pour ce que c'était : un compliment, même partiel. Il reconnaissait après tout qu'elle était excellente dans beaucoup de domaines. C'était déjà plus que pas mal, surtout venant de lui !

-S'il n'y en avait qu'un ! reconnu-t-elle de bonne grâce en riant.

Elle ne dit cependant pas qu'elle comptait bien rester la meilleure élève de l'école dans toutes les branches –sauf peut être divination et DCFM, qu'elle laissait à son grand regret à Harry. Bon, elle avait son orgueil, mais elle pouvait se la jouer modeste.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'étonner. Avec une remarque pareille, il s'attendait à la voir se vexer. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à la réplique et avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, il était trop tard. Aussi était-il (agréablement) surprit de voir la préfète si bien le prendre. Après tout, ce pourrait être une soirée satisfaisante…

-Je dois reconnaître que je serai sans doute incapable de jouer au Quidditch, confia la brune dans l'espoir de le faire rire.

Il avait de très belles dents blanches. Et quand il souriait –ce qui n'était pas courant, il fallait l'admettre- ça adoucissait l'ensemble de son visage habituellement dur ou méprisant.

Le blond ne rit pas, mais il eu un fugace sourire, ce qui était déjà un bon résultats, objectivement. La rouge et or poursuivit après avoir avalé un morceau de viande :

-Tu reviens de ton entraînement, non ? Est-ce que… ça s'est bien passé ?

Vu de l'extérieur, ils auraient réellement pu passer pour un couple. Depuis quand les deux ennemis se posaient des questions si anodines, presque comme si elle étaient habituelles ?

Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux. D'une part, il était surpris qu'elle puisse connaître cette information, d'autre part il était absolument certain qu'elle n'y entendait rien en Quidditch. Et voilà qu'elle lançait le sujet ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Tu cherches à me soutirer des informations pour aller les revendre aux rouges et or, ou tu fais juste semblant de t'y connaître en balais volant, _Hermione_ ? demanda le blond avec ironie.

Cependant, il semblait plus avoir pris le parti de l'humour que de la réplique cinglante. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller de malice, même si ce sourire n'atteignait pas sa bouche.

Hermione résista à l'envie de lui faire une tirade sur les effets néfastes que ce sport avait sur la rivalité entre les Maison. Après tout, Malefoy n'était pas sans connaître les problèmes Gryffondor-Serpentard puisqu'il en était le principal investigateur.

A la place, elle répliqua, les lèvres un rien pincées, que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se passionnait pas de Quidditch qu'elle ne connaissait pas les règles élémentaires du sport national sorcier. Et elle savait encore apprécier un vol de haut niveau, rappela-t-elle, d'ailleurs avait assisté à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il y avait de cela près de trois ans maintenant.

Le blond sembla encaisser sans broncher le ton un peu plus sec que précédemment, bon joueur il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu cherché la brune, sur ce coup-là. Et devait lui concéder qu'il y a peu, une remarque pareille aurait suffit à la faire sortir de ses gonds –si évidemment on excluait le fait qu'ils ne se seraient pas parlés autrement que pour s'envoyer des insultes à la figures il y a peu…

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas insister sur les événements de la Coupe de Quidditch en question –son père avait eut une façon bien à lui de fêter la victoire bulgare, et il était certain que ce n'était pas du goût de son actuelle _petite amie_. Bien sûr, il avait indirectement concouru à mettre la brune à l'écart, même si cela s'était fait par des remarques désobligeantes, mais ça elle n'était pas sensée le savoir. Lui-même n'avait jamais compris cet élan de faiblesse qui l'avait pris désirant soudainement la voir partir loin. Oui, il la méprisait à l'époque, il haïssait ses air supérieurs quand elle répondait à une question et le simple fait qu'elle était amie avec Potter suffisait à la détester cordialement. Son ascendance n'arrangeait rien à la situation, et pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment voulu qu'elle se fasse prendre par les Mangemorts. Et maintenant ? Nul doute qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste, quant à savoir ce qu'il ferait si c'était à refaire… Une donnée cependant avait changée : il ne la méprisait plus.

Il ne résista cependant à l'envie de continuer sur un terrain qu'il savait pourtant glissant. Son côté Serpentard sans doute.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu es sorti avec l'Attrapeur bulgare…, laissa-t-il échapper dans un sourire narquois, comme s'il doutait que son jugement puisse être éclairé.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à celle-là, bien qu'objectivement elle aurait sans doute du. Avait-elle rêvé ou le ton de Drago était légèrement teinté d'amertume lorsqu'il évoquait sa liaison avec Viktor Krum ? Non, elle avait sans doute extrapolé un peu trop –elle ne se trouvait pas face à Ron, par Merlin ! L'héritier des Malefoy devait sans doute s'offusquer qu'une personnalité connue et qui plus est, le protégé de Karkarrof s'entiche d'une née-moldue comme elle, au lieu de rejoindre les verts et argents… Elle se surprit toutefois à espérer une demi seconde que le brusque éclat dans les prunelles du blond soit de la colère, ou, mieux, de la jalousie…

Mais elle n'était pas non plus femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si Malefoy voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, en déguisant en forme polie ses critiques ou moqueries, elle était aussi capable de répondre avec un tant soit peu de retenue et de subtilité.

-En fait, répliqua-t-elle avec un détachement soigneusement étudié, je pensais davantage à _ton_ style de vol, Drago… Si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à parader et à te moquer d'Harry, je suis certaine que tu arriverais pratiquement à son niveau.

Le Serpentard en resta comme deux ronds de pudding à la citrouille. Le ton de la brune était sérieux, et ses yeux démontraient que son discours était mi-moqueur, mi-sincère.

Sa première réaction fut de violemment répliquer face à la raillerie à peine masquée elle était clairement en train de se payer sa tête, sous-entendant qu'il se ridiculisait sur son balai. Mais elle le prenait aussi au dépourvu en affirmant qu'il avait un bon niveau –non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait- et, implicitement, qu'il était presque aussi capable que ce bon à rien de Potter, qui lui soufflait pourtant toujours le Vif sous le nez. Et, bizarrement, il préféra garder en tête le compliment sous la répartie. Après tout (même s'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, _mauvaise foi_ oblige) il l'avait suffisamment titillée pour qu'elle ne se rebelle. Elle aurait pu être plus vache que cela.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, presque en signe de réédition. Il lui accordait un bon point, mais qu'il soit qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire non plus. Mais au lieu de lancer une pique acidulée comme il en avait l'intention, c'est d'une voix presque timide qu'il laissa échapper :

-Tu crois vraiment ?

S'il n'avait pas été figé par la surprise, il aurait sursauté face aux mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. On aurait presque dit qu'il espérait grandement une réponse favorable. Comme si ça lui tenait à cœur… Pourtant il était stupide de pensait que l'avis favorable de Granger sur ses compétences pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Il se sentit presque honteux quand il réalisa la portée que pouvait avoir sa parole. Mais le pire, réalisa-t-il avait horreur, c'est que malgré lui il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans la réponse de la brune. Et que, indépendamment de sa volonté, il se sentir profondément soulagé, voir presque ravi lorsque Hermione hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

Sans doute elle-même rassurée par la perte d'agressivité dans la posture du Drago, la rouge et or développa sa pensée :

-Ton poste d'Attrapeur te convient bien parce que tu n'es ainsi pas dépendant des autres. Je pense, se risqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard par-dessous, que tu ne serais pas bon à un autre poste, car il te faudrait faire avec les autres joueurs… Mais, continua-elle très vite comme pour effacer cette analyse, même fondée, par un point positif, ton balais ne suffit pas à justifier tes performances de vol. Je pense que tu es bon –pour le peu que j'y connaisse- mais que tu t'amélioreras encore clairement si tu étais plus concerné sur ton jeu que sur ton envie de ridiculiser Harry. Tu passes tellement de temps à essayer de le déstabiliser et montrer au reste de l'école que tu es performant, que tu stagnes et que, de ce fait, tu en oublie ton jeu, tu ne te préoccupe pas de ton équipe, tu ne l'encourage pas ou ne donne pas de conseils, et surtout tu ne cherches pas le Vif d'or. Et … tu perds tes matches, conclu-t-elle. Et sans doute que tu devrais changer de gardien, ajouta-t-elle cette fois avec un sourire goguenard.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord –Keeves était énorme, imposant, ce qui était un avantage pour garder les buts, mais d'une bêtise affligeante. En fait, il était nul en gardien, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait encore plus médiocre à tout autre poste. Sa sœur, en revanche, aurait fait un malheur en Poursuiveuse. Malefoy se dit confusément qu'il avait été stupide de refuser qu'elle passe les sélections sous prétexte que la place d'une femme n'était pas sur le terrain –et qu'il ferait mieux de virer Keeves et de le remplacer par Fight (et Salazar savait que ça lui aurait plu de le virer, celui-là) pour aller briffer la jeune fille de cinquième année.

Le blond se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer depuis un certain temps et qu'Hermione ne regardait avec sollicitude –et sans doute aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il avala sa salive après avoir pris une inspiration qu'il voulait discrète et cacha son embarras en enfournant une fourchette plus généreusement garnies que ce que la bienséance aurait voulu. _Il emmerdait la bienséance_, songea-t-il.

En deux minutes, la brune qui jouait le rôle de sa petite amie lui avait fait de réels compliments, lui avait insufflé une stratégie intéressante pour peut-être battre sa propre Maison au Quidditch et, le pire, lui avait même fait perdre l'envie de l'humilier. En fait, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser. Et ça, ça n'allait pas.

Pas du tout.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, même si c'était particulièrement idiot en y pensant : rougissant, il s'enfuit de la table des Serdaigles, laissa une Hermione estomaquée se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal.

Peut être la remarque sur son pathétique gardien avait-elle été de trop jugea-t-elle, mal à l'aise, en contemplant les deux assiettes encore pleine. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas trop mal commencé pour une fois…

Secouant la tête en se retenant de se prendre le front à deux mains, elle maudit le Quidditch et les garçons si susceptibles dés qu'il s'agissait de balais volants et de balles à attraper, sans avoir conscience qu'elle n'avait jusque là fait aucun faux pas, si ce n'est de plaire un peu trop à l'héritier de la très noble famille des Malefoy.

* * *

_Et voilaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plut -et que ça aura compensé la semaine d'attente et la coupure terrifique. Par contre le rythme de publication risque de rester à un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin des examens... M'en voulez pas, c'est pas ma faute (à mwaaa ! hum^^) _

_A bientôt !_


	19. chapitre 17 : Jalousie ?

_Et voici encore un tout looong chapitre (avouez que je vous gâte :D) _

_Maintenant que Drago l'a plantée, que ce passes-il dans la petite caboche de notre préfète préférée ? Comment va réagir Drago ? Un peu de Zambini, aussi, parce qu'il me fait tripper ! ^^_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ! _

_Perso je commence mardi avec des horriiiibles stat (nan je vais pas vous raconter ma vie… mais tout de même je déteste les exam's… et pi faut toujours que ça tombe pendant mon nanniversaire, la vie est injuste… snif :D)_

_Bref après mes épanchements inutiles, voici le chapitre tant attendu (en toute modestie^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**-.*.-**

**Chapitre 17 : Jalousie ?**

**-.*.-**

**

* * *

**

Hermione reniflait devant le miroir des toilettes du troisième étage.

Elle essayait que son reniflement ressemblent à celui méprisant de Narcissa Black en public, mais elle devait avouer que ça lui donnait un air plus pathétique et enrhumée qu'autre chose. Ne pouvait pas avoir l'air d'être perpétuellement incommodé par une bouse de dragon imaginaire qui voulait, qu'on se le dise !

Une fois que Malefoy l'avait plantée la veille dans la Grande Salle, elle s'était lentement levée, s'était efforcée de sourire à ses meilleurs amis qui lui faisaient signes, et avait quitté la pièce d'un pas le plus lent possible, pour que personne ne puisse deviner le trouble qui l'habituait.

Depuis hier, elle n'avait de cesse de tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle avait mal fait. Le blond n'avait pourtant même pas l'air en colère, et tout cela la tracassait. Elle avait horreur de ne pas comprendre quelque chose, et s'il y avait bien une personne insaisissable dans cette école, c'était son supposé petit ami. Ce qui était particulièrement agaçant. Elle allait finir par ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser.

Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de jouer la comédie, pas vrai ? C'était un peu facile ensuite de ne pas être satisfait de la situation. Elle aurait aussi pu le faire poireauter un peu avant d'accepter, histoire que Pansy ne le rende dingue avant.

Elle oscillait entre colère –il n'avait pas à la planter comme une gourde ! Ça ne se faisait pas, entre personnes civilisées- et déception, car la soirée était tellement bien partie –évidemment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques, mais la conversation était restée courtoise, et quelque part, ça n'en rendait la joute verbale que plus… amusante. Oui, ça l'amusait d'échanger quelques répliques bien senties tant qu'elles ne viraient pas aux méchancetés. Elle était déçue, car elle passait un bon moment, en tout cas bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Elle avait espéré… elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle était en tout cas certaine d'être frustrée que sa soirée se voient ainsi écourtée sans explications. Dire qu'il avait mal pris le fait qu'elle ne reporte leur diner, alors qu'elle avait une véritable excuse, elle, se dit-elle avec un vague agacement.

Elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle était un peu inquiète. S'il était furieux après elle, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se comporter. Que dirait-il une fois face à elle ? Devait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il veule rompre la comédie ? C'était déroutant de ne rien savoir.

Ginny avait insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre ce qui avait pu tant contrarier le Serpentard pour qu'il renonce à ses bonnes manières et quitte brusquement la table. Elle avait essayé de la faire rire en disant qu'il était surement perturbé par sa jolie tenue, mais la brune s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand Ginny s'y mettait…

Le seul point positif de cette soirée gâchée était que peu de monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, cela faisait donc moins de risque de se voir la nouvelle se répandre dans toute l'école. Cependant, Pansy avait bien entendu été mise au courant de cette déconvenue. Elle avait même lancé à la cantonade que si c'était là tout l'effet qu'elle faisait à son petit ami –un « _joli dessert qui se révélait fade »_ et qu'on abandonnait à table- leur couple ne risquait pas de faire long feu. Hermione en était restée deux secondes sans réactions par la métaphore qui ne manquait pas… d'acidité. Elle avait tout de même courageusement relevé le menton pour lui envoyer dans la face une réplique bien sentie –voir même _salée_- mais Ron avait faillit se jeter à la gorge de la Serpentarde avait qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Sentant la bagarre générale venir à plein nez et la dispute tourner au vinaigre, elle avait jeté des étincelles dans le couloir de sa baguette et tonné de sa voix autoritaire de préfète de se disperser. Elle avait tiré sur la manche de son meilleur ami, qui avait les oreilles vermillon, arguant qu'une telle peste ne méritait pas qu'on fasse tout un _fromage_ pour elle.

Si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas été scandalisés et de fort méchante humeur, elle aurait bien rit toute seule de sa plaisanterie, même si elle n'était pas très drôle. Elle était décidément toute retournée avec cette histoire, pour en arriver à paraître aussi débile…

Sa seule consolation fut que, puisque Pansy scandait à qui voulait que Drago avait planté Hermione la veille, tout le monde ou presque était persuadé que le souper entre les deux jeunes gens s'était étiré et s'était fort bien déroulé –il était connu que Parkinson avait tendance à devenir hystérique et exagérer les fait dés qu'il s'agissait de « son Drakichounet ». Si elle s'acharnait autant, cela devait être parce qu'elle était jalouse, non ? C'était en tous cas ce que la majorité de l'école semblait penser, et Hermione n'avait rien fait pour démentir. Vu comment Bulstrode la regardait d'un air hagard de vache apathique au petit déjeuner et comment Lavande et Parvati gloussaient en lui lançant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets, personne ou presque n'était au courant de sa déconvenue, et Malefoy n'avait pas du en parler non plus.

Elle n'avait pas vu le blond au petit déjeuner il fallait dire qu'elle avait mangé rapidement, craignant un peu une confrontation houleuse dés le matin. Mais elle avait cours commun de potion avec lui dans pas longtemps, et elle se sentait tout de même nerveuse. Leur partenariat ne tournerait pas au règlement de compte dans la classe de Rogue, mais ce dernier ne ferait rien pour lui venir en aide si Malefoy décidait de se montrer odieux. En fait, ça ferait sans doute plaisir à l'acariâtre professeur, vu comme il semblait désapprouver le couple inédit. Mais peut être était-il juste furieux de voir qu'une association Serpentard-Gryffondor était possible –enfin si on n'y regardait pas de trop près étant donné le fait que le couple était purement fictif…

Bon, en même temps si Malefoy se montrait vraiment ignoble, elle pouvait toujours lui faire un esclandre dans la Grande Salle, en hurlant qu'elle le quittait parce qu'il fantasmait manifestement sur Pansy et que, face à ses sentiments pour cette tête de pékinoise, elle ne faisait manifestement pas le poids… La brune eut un sourire totalement serpentesque, que même Voldemort n'aurait pas renié, tout sang de bourbe soit-elle. Ça assurerait une fin d'année pour le moins…_pénible_… pour le blond, entre Parkinson qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler et ce Gregory Fight qui semblait déjà prêt à l'avadakadévriser… Hermione eut un petit rire en imaginant l'horreur de la situation. Ce ne serait vraiment pas gentil de sa part, mais c'était une bonne idée à garder en réserve. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute pas –sauf si vraiment le blond dépassait les bornes- et qu'elle préférait, au fond, que tout se passe pour le mieux entre eux…

Requinquée, elle se sermonna mentalement elle était en train de virer très machiavélique. Elle trainait trop avec les verts et argent, songea-t-elle avec dérision.

Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et quitta les toilettes pour le cours de Rogue, gonflée à bloc. Elle était prête à affronter Drago s'il était encore furieux. Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait jouer la comédie du bonheur avec lui –ça ferait toujours les pieds au professeur de potions.

* * *

Les élèves rassemblés autours du cachot où se donnaient les cours de potions affichaient des mines plus ou moins maussades, et les chuchotements restaient suffisamment discrets.

Comme d'habitude, il semblait qu'une scission très nettes avait été tracées, et même si elle n'était pas visible au sol, on pouvait sans mal la deviner en distinguant les blasons des élèves à gauches les rouges et or affichaient les mines les moins réjouies, mais étaient sans doute plus bruyants et animés que leur condisciples verts et argents, qui restaient stoïques pour la plupart, les expressions relativement neutres alors qu'ils attendaient que le cours des septièmes années se termine.

Hermione semblait enfreindre cette règle tacite de séparation des deux Maisons, se situant au centre de la séparation invisible. Tout autours d'elle s'affrontaient du regard Drago Malefoy ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'ils n'avaient pas osés se lancer de provocations devant le regard d'avertissement et la mise en évidence du badge de Préfète. Manifestement, aucun des deux groupes ne semblait apprécier que la brune vienne troubler l'ordre établit. Lavande et Parvati étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre, semblait s'échanger des considérations peu flatteuses sur la situation. Seamus faisait des vannes vaseuses à qui voulait les entendre, mais il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil du coté des serpentards, au cas où ceux-ci se permettrait de faire une remarque sur Hermione. Il avait beau être le premier se plaindre de la sévérité de leur préfète, il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait critiquer une Gryffondor. Dean qui hochait distraitement la tête sans rire des calembours, était sans doute dans le même état d'esprit.

Bulstrode jetait des regards noirs à la brune, qui lui tournait le dos, ses petits yeux porcins plissés de dégout. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air plus bête que jamais –en fait, ils semblaient perdus, comme si la soudaine absence d'ordres de Malefoy les laissait perplexes. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer les gorilles pour le prince des Serpentards, voir de brutaliser quelque peu ses adversaires, et soudain ils se retrouvaient sans rien à faire, et pire, à voir leur chef fraterniser avec l'ennemi, lui qui leur tenait des discours plus que tranchés sur la place que méritaient les nés-moldus.

En fait, le seul qui paraissait s'amuser beaucoup était Blaise Zambini, à côté d'un Drago renfrogné.

Les étudiants étaient arrivés pratiquement tous en même temps devant les cachots, et Hermione avait été saluer d'un pas qui semblait tout à fait sur d'elle son « petit ami ». Seul quelqu'un d'averti aurait pu voir le soulagement qu'elle afficha une courte seconde alors que le blond répondait à son bonjour par un sourire à peine figé et un salut d'une voix très naturelle. Il ne semblait pas fâché sur elle, ni même en colère. Peu être un rien agacé, mais surtout par la présence du rouquin qui semblait être au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'Hermione avait embrassé la joue de Malefoy. Pour le reste, il était un rien distant, comme un peu perdu dans ses pensées, mais pas particulièrement froid envers elle.

Ça avait suffit à la rassurer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment osé lancer la conversation.

Harry et Ron avaient fait semblant de parler Quidditch, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre au moindre problème.

Alors que Drago ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Zambini avait pris les devant. Il avait salué la brune, en accompagnant son bonjour d'un sourire séducteur. Si la brune fut un peu déstabilisée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et lui rendit la pareille poliment.

Le blond avait lancé un vague regard effaré au noir qui lui servait de meilleur ami, mais n'avait rien fait pour lancer la conversation. La brune craignait qu'un silence désagréable ne s'installe, alors qu'il se contentait de répondre par l'affirmative quand elle lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-Tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui, Granger, avait alors lancé Blaise à Hermione, d'un ton très sérieux.

Accompagnant ses dire, il avait attrapé sa main pour se pencher et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, pour la lâcher ensuite comme si son geste n'avait rien de plus surprenant qu'un simple « salut ».

La jeune fille avait rosit, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait laissé tomber les vêtements informes et elle avait trouvé l'ensemble pantalon en jean –chemise noir cintrée joli sur elle. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de se maquiller, mais elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles et ses ballerines un peu plus féminines et l'image dans le miroir lui avait parue très bien.

-Merci, avait-elle bredouillé dans le doute.

Après tout, il était inutile de devenir parano. Et dans le fond, elle s'en fichait de ne pas plaire à Zambini –tant qu'elle ne révulsait pas Drago, mais ça il était totalement impensable qu'elle ne l'avoue à qui que ce soit.

-Mais de rien, Hermione –je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Mais si je peux me permettre, l'ensemble que tu avais hier t'allait encore mieux. Très réussi, vraiment.

Il souriait, ce qui faisait ressortir ses dents blanches, et même si ses yeux brillaient, son compliment semblait sincère.

La brune rougit un peu plus encore, désarçonnée par le regard venimeux qu'une fille brune de Serpentard lui lança. Elle répondit par un timide oui ne sachant pas trop si elle devait complimenter la robe du sorcier en retour –n'était-ce pas ce qui se faisait en haute société ? Un échange de bonnes paroles ? Sa réponse avait élargit encore le sourire du black, et son regard s'était fait charmeur, alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête, comme s'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

De son côté, Ron avait blanchit. Si les serpents commençaient à distribuer des compliments à son Hermione, où allait le monde ? Même Harry restait un rien perplexe. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante fut sans doute celle de Malefoy :

Il sera les mâchoires, et son regard se fit dur. Il avait l'air agacé soudain, voir presque en colère. Hermione craignit que le souvenir de la veille au soir ne l'ait remis dans de mauvaises dispositions, mais son ton irrité ne s'adressa pas à elle.

-Arrête, ça, Zambini, cracha-t-il presque.

Le sorcier eut un sourire innocent.

-De quoi, Drago ? Je ne faisais que complimenter _Hermione_.

Il prononça le prénom de la Gryffondor avec un ton particulier, comme s'il était agréable sur sa langue. La jeune fille en question remarqua que l'étudiante brune qui la fixait d'un air mauvais avait pris une expression outrée, avant de lui leur tourner le dos.

-Hermione est ma petite amie, je te rappelle, alors garde tes distances ! répliqua le blond.

La Préfète ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi le blond se sentait obligé d'user d'un ton si mordant envers son meilleur ami, pour un petit compliment –même s'il l'avait évidemment flattée. Il paraissait jaloux, et ça semblait tout à fait incongru, même si les autres élèves auraient sans doute trouvé ça normal vu qu'ils étaient sensé être en couple.

Elle cru comprendre la raison de cette apparente défiance lorsqu'elle remarqua Pansy qui les observait d'un peu plus loin. Elle semblait attentive à se qui se disait, un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres.

Désireuse de calmer le jeu et un peu déçue sans pouvoir se l'expliquer –non, elle n'avait pas espérer que Drago puisse être réellement jaloux. C'était… ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se décida à parler avec plus d'aisance.

-Ce n'est rien, Drago, fit-elle en lui lança un sourire apaisant. Blaise ne fait que me taquiner un peu, il ne m'ennuie pas.

Pour appuyer ses dire et donner un semblait de complicité à leur « couple », elle prit le bras de son prétendu petit ami, comme pour lui dire « je m'en fiche des compliments qu'il me dit, ce sont les tiens qui ont de l'importance ». Après tout ce n'était pas un réel mensonge, si l'on omettait que le blond ne lui faisait pas de compliments.

Le serpentard parut reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire qui pouvait passer pour ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et alla jusqu'à pousser les choses en la rapprochant de lui, une main sur sa hanche.

Troublée, la brune ajouta en direction de Blaise, manifestement en train de beaucoup s'amuser de cette petite démonstration de possessivité :

-D'ailleurs, il trouve bien plus à son goût la jolie brune près de Goyle…

Le noir perdit subitement de son sourire, même s'il feignit de ne pas comprendre ce qui était dit. La serpentarde en question se retourna brusquement dans leur direction, confirmant à Hermione qu'elle avait attentivement suivit la conversation malgré le fait qu'elle leur tournait dédaigneusement le dos. Et elle devinait que Zambini n'avait pas été très gentleman avec elle, devant son regard un instant rempli d'espoir, avant de reprendre une moue. Manifestement, elle n'était pas convaincue par le toussotement mal à l'aise de Blaise. Et elle ne sembla pas non plus satisfaite quand il assura avec naturel qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

-Tu es tellement rayonnante que tu éclipses toutes les autres filles, Hermione, assura le black en reprenant définitivement son aplomb. Il ajouta, d'un air faussement inquiet, mais en réalité goguenard : mais rassure-toi Drago, je n'ai pas de vue sur ta petite amie…

Hermione eut un petit rire, et échangea un regard complice avec le Serpentard noir. Il lui plaisait bien, ce Zambini. Du moins, quand il ne regardait pas dans son décolleté, songea-t-elle mentalement dans une grimace.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Pansy s'approcher, les yeux fixé sur la main de Drago, qui n'avait pas lâché sa hanche –c'était un contact chaud à travers ses vêtements, plutôt possessif, mais étrangement cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Par contre, il état évident que ce n'était pas au goût du plus jeunes de garçons Weasley…

Mais avant que Pansy n'ai eu le temps de lancer une remarque acide, la porte de cachots s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir les élèves de septièmes années.

Gregory Fight étaient parmi les premier à quitter la salle de classe, et quand son regard tomba sur Pansy, une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Qui s'éteignit aussitôt quand il vit qu'elle s'approchait de Malefoy. Il prit alors une expression plus renfrognée, bien qu'il tenta de le cacher. Il prit un ton enjoué pour saluer la vert et argent, mais celle-ci se contenta d'un signe de tête, sans même le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés avec insistance sur Drago, une sorte de rictus mauvais figé sur les lèvres.

Fight s'assombrit définitivement et quitta sans tarder le couloir, après un regard noir en direction du blond.

Le professeur aboya aux élèves d'entrer sur le pas de la porte, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

Blaise esquissa un pas de coté pour laisser passer Hermione devant lui et ce geste de galanterie parut agacer Malefoy. Par conséquent, la brune réprima un sourire et le remercia gentiment, ce qui ne plut apparemment pas au blond. Il crispa sa main sur sa taille et l'entraina d'office avec lui à un table à l'avant de la classe. Il ne se dérida que quand Blaise alla s'asseoir plus loin, hors de portée du regard de la brune.

Cette dernière fit son possible pour être agréable et les deux heures de potions semblèrent passer vite, même si le binôme s'échangea peu de parole. Ils étaient très complémentaires et travaillaient efficacement en silence. L'un et l'autre observait subrepticement les gestes précis que faisaient leur partenaires, les trouvant reposant à regarder.

Mais la mauvaise humeur de Drago revint quant sonna la cloche. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils mangent ensemble ce midi, mais Zambini vint tenir le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'Hermione se levait.

Il paraissait très sérieux et chacun de ses gestes étaient empreint d'une galanterie qui n'était pas coutumière à Hermione. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'il s'amusait beaucoup et, voyant que le visage de Drago s'allongeait à chaque geste, regard ou sourire de ou envers le sorcier noir, Hermione se décida à entrer dans le jeu de Zambini, multipliant les remerciements. Elle se lança même dans une conversation polie avec elle sur le devoir à remettre pour la semaine prochaine.

Il lui semblait qu'à chaque phrase supplémentaire, la mâchoire du blond se crispait, et ça se traduisait par une pression sur sa hanche, qui lui donnait des frissons, mais pas désagréables. Elle se demanda si Malefoy allait lui broyait la taille si elle continuait son manège avec son meilleur ami, ou s'il ferait autre chose.

« _Ou s'il exploserait_ » pensa-t-elle en voyant clairement que son masque d'indifférence se fissurait de partout.

Elle faisait mine d'ignorer sa présence contre elle et son bras à sa taille, mais veillait néanmoins à se calquer sur sa démarche pour ne pas perdre se contact… grisant.

Pansy se décida à venir mettre son grain de sel, ce qui fut la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour Drago. Blaise était en train de se pencher vers Hermione très près de son visage, comme s'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et elle riait à sa plaisanterie. Pansy avait une grimace aux lèvres et les yeux plissés, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, le blond attira brusquement Hermione contre lui et… l'embrassa.

Ça n'avait rien du simple smack pour la faire taire de l'autre fois. C'était bien plus sauvage, et passionné sans doute. Il y avait beaucoup de hargne dans ce baiser, et les bras du garçon autours d'elle qui la maintenaient serrée contre faisait penser à une possessivité certaine.

Pourtant, la brune ne songea pas un instant à le repousser, malgré la surprise. Elle ressenti comme une sorte de chaleur qui alla se concentrer dans son ventre et un long frisson qui la traversa de part en part. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Drago, approfondissant elle-même le baiser.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, le premier réflexe de Drago Malefoy fut la panique. Il fallait absolument qu'il repousse Granger !

Le second fut de d'envoyer la petite voix dans sa tête aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Et de chercher longuement, parce qu'il était occupé pour l'instant, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le fait qu'il embrassait Hermione -et que, Salazar ! Il adorait ça- ne suffit pas pour qu'il ne se reprenne.

Ce ne fut que quand les deux jeunes gens furent à bout de souffle qu'ils s'éloignèrent subitement l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés, alors que le blond abordait un air neutre qui était démenti par ses joues roses.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu du couloir, les autres élèves étant à table. Blaise et Pansy s'étaient éclipsés, et Ron avait soudain eu une furieuse envie d'aller trucider une cuisse de poulet innocente -à défaut de _quelqu'un_ d'autre…

Ils échangèrent un « hum » gênés, puis l'embarras de l'autre sembla suffire à les faire reprendre contenance.

Hermione arrangea sa tenue tandis que le blond passait une main inutile dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de tendez les doigts et de remettre une mèche de cheveux brun derrière l'oreille de la Préfète, mais il se retint, pas certaine que ce fut une idée bien accueillie.

Il prit le parti de faire comme si leur baiser était tout à fait naturel –après tout, il servait à faire comprendre à Pansy qu'il était en couple- et se décida à poursuivre le chemin. La brune ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Elle lui emboita le pas, et, presque timidement, glissa sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle.

Il se sentit étrangement serein pour la première fois de la journée, alors qu'il passait les portes de la salle à manger, la petite main chaude d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne…

* * *

_Tadaaa ! Sont-y pas mimi tous les deux ? _^^


	20. chapitre 18 : Un Grain de Folie

_Coucou !_

_Première semaine d'examen passée, voici le chapitre suivant. Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais prendre le temps de vous remercier trèèèès fort pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre en ce moment et j'en suis désolée, mais je les reçois toutes et elles me font chaud au cœur. Mille mercis à vous _=)_  
_

_Ensuite je tenais à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est … particulier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18 : Un grain de folie**

Drago Malefoy était en train de faire sa ronde de préfet dans le couloir du premier étage en compagnie d'Hermione quand il sentit soudain une drôle d'impression, comme quelqu'un qui était proche d'eux et qui les observerait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'alcôve sur sa droite, supposant tomber sur un couple en train de braver le couvre feu pour se bécoter en paix et à l'abri des regards indiscrets de leur salle commune mais n'y vit personne. Se retenant d'hausser les épaules, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute rêvé.

Après tout, s'il y a avait eu quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux dans le couloir où à proximité, il l'aurait sans doute entendu, vu le silence qui régnait dans cette partie du château. Leurs rondes de préfets étaient fort silencieuses depuis qu'ils formaient un faux couple relativement convaincant aux yeux des autres élèves de Poudlard, mais il n'existait plus entre eux cette tension remplie de froideur. En général, ils se contenaient de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées, et de retirer quelques points aux éventuels retardataires qui restaient hors de leur salle commune passé le couvre-feu. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de voir à quel point la brune était intransigeante envers les malheureux élèves, distribuant les mêmes sanctions quelque soit leur maison. De son côté, bien entendu, il s'était toujours amusé à retirer le plus de point possibles à toutes les maisons, préférentiellement les Gryffondors, et même parfois les Serpentards. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux à chacun des élèves, sauf peut être les vert agent en raison de leur rivalité, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait été sidéré – et même un peu impressionné- par son impartialité et sa fermeté. Elle ne se laissait faire par personne et attendrir par aucune excuse, mais elle gardait toujours son calme et restait très objective. Force était de constater qu'il s'était presque malgré lui plié à son barème de points, et il trouvait cela pas si mal que ça, même si évidemment sa langue le titillait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait face à quelque Gryffondors embarrassé de s'être fait surprendre –et pas de frauder, bien entendu.

De temps en temps, ils se donnaient la main face aux étudiants qu'ils surprenaient à vagabonder seuls dans les couloirs, histoire d'alimenter les commérage sur leur couple, et ainsi rester crédibles, mais jamais lorsque ceux qu'ils croisaient étaient eux aussi en couple, afin d'éviter toute contestation.

Cela lui convenait étonnamment bien, et il s'était surpris à trouver ses rondes délassantes, plongé dans ses pensées avec une petite présence discrète à ses côté, comme un repère pour éviter le côté lugubre d'un château désert en pleine nuit, et le bercement de leurs pas contre le sol de pierres. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie de parler, déjà parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Granger, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que le moment était particulier, un instant de paix dans sa vie un peu bancale actuelle, et que troubler cela aurait semblé comme… briser ces moments. C'était sans doute idiot, et il se flagellait souvent mentalement pour ces pensées si dignes d'un faible, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les écarter.

Leur ronde touchait à sa fin, et pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter de marcher. Il leur restait à finir le couloir, toujours désert à cette heure, puis le rez-de-chaussée pas plus fréquenté, et il rentrerait dans ses cachots, Hermione à sa Tour. Il avait été convenu qu'une fois sur deux ils feraient le trajet vers les étages, et l'autre vers l'entrée du château, puisque leurs salles communes se trouvaient pratiquement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Ce soir, c'était le « sien » puisqu'une fois au niveau de la Grande salle, il ne restait plus beaucoup à parcourir avant de parvenir aux cachots, tandis que la brune devait encore traverser la moitié du château.

L'impression que quelqu'un était proche revint subitement, impérieuse, et il s'arrêta subitement, tendant l'oreille, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques torches disséminées sur les murs de pierre. Hermione l'imita en dégainant sa baguette vers l'endroit le plus noir, afin de l'éclairer du bout de la baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse alors que seuls les légers ronflements d'un tableau à leur gauche se faisaient entendre et que rien ne semblait bouger dans un large périmètre.

Le blond nota confusément que même en privé, elle l'appelait facilement par son prénom. Cependant, il pouvait aussi s'agir du fait qu'il pensait avoir entendu quelqu'un, et ainsi préserver sa couverture. Bizarrement, cela lui déplut comme hypothèse. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien quand elle prononçait son prénom, parce qu'elle le faisait d'une façon très particulière, que ses autres camarades n'avaient pas. Une petite inflexion différente qu'il n'aurait pas su définir, mais qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait en fin de compte, un joli prénom. _Drago_.

Il cligna des yeux. La brune venait de la rappeler, inquiète qu'il ne dise rien, et le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il se ressaisit.

-J'ai cru…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait personne, ça semblait stupide.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il semblait s'être trompé –il détestait admettre que cela puisse être le cas, et il n'allait certainement pas le dire à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, Granger était suffisamment intelligente pour deviner ce que cela sous-entendait.

Il se crispa un peu, attendant une moquerie ou un air dubitatif, mais la brune plissa les paupières pour tenter de mieux voir, et avança encore de quelques pas pour éclairer le couloir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle constante : il n'y a pas personne, ici, mais encore une fois elle le surprit continuant à avancer à pas lents, manifestement attentive au moindre bruit.

-Ils ont du partir, finit-elle pas dire, abaissant son bras et les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

-Sans doute… se contenta de souffler le blond.

Il se sentait un peu idiot. Il ne devait y avoir personne.

Ils poursuivirent leur itinéraire en silence, marchant sans doute encore une vingtaine de mètre lorsque la sensation reprit. C'était très diffus, comme s'il pouvait sentir un regard se poser sur sa nuque. Il résista à l'envie d'envoyer la lumière autour de lui, afin de ne pas indiquer qu'il était sur ses gardes à la personne qui les épiait vraisemblablement, et se rapprocha très lentement de la brune à ses côtés.

Il tendit naturellement son bras vers elle pour saisir délicatement sa taille, veillant à ce que cela semble très spontané. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas sensé être un couple ? Sa « petite amie » tressaillit à peine, seul signe qu'elle était surprise, mais ne prononça pas un son et continua de marcher à la même allure mesurée qu'elle avait juste avant. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte menant à l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée, il se pencha vers elle et souffla le plus bas possible :

-Je crois qu'on nous suit…

La brune hocha doucement la tête, lui envoyant des effluves de son shampoing dans les narines, ses mèches folles lui effleurant la joue.

Il se surprit à être content de partager ses engagements de préfet avec la Gryffondor, qui avait gardé son air impassible et se comportait avec beaucoup de naturel. Il avait beaucoup à dire à son sujet, mais il devait lui reconnaître une chose : elle ne c'était pas exclamée un « quoi ? » retentissant qui aurait à coup sur bousillé sa tentative de piéger la personne qui les espionnait depuis tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre en calquant machinalement les pas de Gyffondors, une évidence lui vint à l'esprit : Pansy. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Non content de le harceler de jour, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette aussi la nuit. Elle devait être folle de rage à penser que ses devoirs de préfet lui assurent une balade nocturne avec Granger, et elle cherchait à lui gâcher sa soirée –bien sûr, il s'en fichait de passer un bon moment avec sa pseudo petite amie, mais c'était pour le principe. Il fallait que cette gourde cherche pas tous les moyens à pourrir son existence ! L'autre alternative étant qu'elle cherchait à voir s'ils se comportaient comme de réels amoureux ou pas.

Un sourire qui aurait eu sa place dans un film d'horreur s'étira sur les lèvres fines de Drago. Si cette peste espérait lui gâcher la soirée, elle allait en avoir pour ses frais, foi de Malefoy.

Il finissait de prendre sa décision alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des escaliers. Si Pansy les suivait, elle n'avait d'autres choix que les descendre à son tour. Eh bien, il allait prévoir le comité d'accueil ! Et au cas où elle était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, il s'appliquerait à jouer le jeu.

Il prit la brune dans ses bras et la poussa dans l'alcôve sombre à côté d'elle au moment même où Hermione tournait la tête vers lui dans l'intention évidence de lui poser une question. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur en planquant sa main sur sa bouche, il opta pour une alternative qui, sur le moment lui semblait bien : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en se pressant contre elle pour les cacher à la vue de toute personne passant dans le couloir.

Après réflexion, il devait s'estimer heureux que la brune n'ai pas paniquée face à son geste, ou pensé qu'il cherchait à l'agresser. Peut être aussi avait elle été juste trop surprise pour réagir, quoi qu'il en soit elle resta une seconde comme paralysée avant de répondre à son baiser. Plus troublé que ce qu'il ne l'avait escompté, il resta suffisamment concentré sur son ébauche de « plan » pour éteindre sa baguette et baisser celle de sa condisciple. Celle-ci du comprendre le message car elle murmura d'une voix rauque « Nox » avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux plongés dans le noir complet.

Bénissant la pénombre qui cachait un début de rougissement suite à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago souffla dans le creux de l'oreille de la brune :

-Je pense que c'est Pansy qui nous suit…

Il se tut en réalisant que le renfoncement était vraiment étroit et qu'il était ainsi obligé de se tenir vraiment tout contre la brune. Il ricana mentalement en se disant que s'il avait surpris des élèves en de même circonstance, il les aurait collé sans se poser de questions, et certainement pas imaginé un scénario pareil.

La brune se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à son tour murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle était fort petite Granger, par rapport à lui, remarqua le blond, parce que son souffle chaud était plus proche de sa joue que de son oreille. Il eut un frisson qu'il mit sur le compte de la froideur du couloir non éclairé. C'était une bonne question.

-On attend, pour la surprendre… souffla-t-il aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, avant de se rendre compte que sa bouche était _très_ proche de celle de la brune. Il cessa de respirer, tandis qu'il entendait le souffle d'Hermione devenir plus haché. Il recula sa tête de quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser totalement.

Il tendait l'oreille pour capter un bruit de pas, ou même de la lumière qui l'aurait avertit de la brune de l'intruse, mais seul le silence se faisait entendre. Il devinait au corps contre le sien que la brune était tendue dans l'attente, elle aussi. Le temps sembla durer longtemps, même si en réalité seule une minute avait du passer, quand il crut deviner un craquement. Il en avait assez d'être pourchassé par Parkinson et aucune lumière ne venait lui apporter plus d'info, aussi il fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine. Il prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et marmonna : « cours ! »

Il se mit en mouvement, et devina qu'Hermione se mettait à courir comme lui, juste derrière. Elle allait moins vite que lui, aussi veilla-t-il à la tirer en avant sans lui faire mal.

Il ne savait pas vers où il allait, mais cette course dans le couloir désert lui semblait grisante. Il plia nette et attira la jeune fille derrière une statue, guettant des bruits de pas derrière eux, puis reparti aussi vite en entraîna Hermione, qui poussa un faible cri de surprise.

Alors qu'il passait devant la Grande Porte d'entrée, il eut une inspiration qui le poussa à la franchir, la brune toujours sur ses talons.

Ils étaient dans le parc, éclairé seulement par la lumière d'un croissant de lune. Le ciel était très sombre, mais il y avait peu de nuages, ce qui laissait apercevoir une nuée d'étoiles. Le spectacle du parc baigné de la lumière argentée était magnifique et il lui coupa le souffle un court instant.

Il faisait frais, et Hermione se blottit contre lui, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle le nez contre sa manche.

Elle ne le prenait pas pour un fou aussi se risqua-t-il à affirmer :

-On va se cacher !

Et il se remit à courir, en direction d'un grand arbre solitaire qui poussait un peu de travers, sa brune sur ses talons.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, derrière le vieux tronc, il reprit son souffle alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire. Il se sentait grisé, transporté dans une aventure extraordinaire, comme il en avait lu une fois, petit, dans un livre emprunté en cachette de son père, qui disait que les histoires étaient juste bonne à « ramollir le cerveau ». C'était encore mieux que le jeu qu'il avait ensuite monté seul. Et peut être que la petite main chaude dans la sienne n'y était pas étrangère…

-Tu crois qu'elle nous suit encore ? demanda la brune sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants, elle souriait, et cela creusait une petite fossette à sa joue gauche, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Elle aussi était transportée dans un autre monde, sans doute, dans une folle aventure. Et il avait encore envie de profiter de sa folie.

-Sûrement, chuchota-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par derrière son épaule pour plus de crédibilité. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec elle…

-On devrait trouver une autre cachette, approuva très sérieusement la brune.

Elle passa rapidement la tête derrière le tronc d'arbre, scrutant le parc baigné de lune.

-La voie est libre ! fit-elle en saisissant la main de blond, l'entraînant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il la suivit, avec l'envie de glousser à son tour, et tira vers la droite en visant le potager aux citrouilles. Avisant un spécimen particulièrement énorme, il encouragea la brune à s'accroupir derrière avec lui.

-Il faut faire attention à pas se faire entendre…

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-On y va dans trois… deux… un !

Encore une fois, ils étaient partis dans une course folle vers ce qui pouvait servir d'abri improvisé. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'en cet instant, les jambes le brûlant à chaque nouvelle foulée, et avec une terrible envie de rire qui lui saisissait le ventre. Il avait envie de courir encore, et ne jamais s'arrêter, pourtant, espérant presque que leur mystérieux espion invisible ne cesserait jamais de les pourchasser.

Hermione s'écroula la première, trébuchant sur la racine d'un gros arbre au feuillage fournit, entraînant le blond dans sa chute.

Il se dit confusément qu'il venait sans doute de bousiller son pantalon au niveau des genoux, avant de réaliser qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

Le rire d'Hermione résonnait à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, assise par terre, penchée vers lui, son épaule contre la sienne. Il sentait ses petits soubresauts se propager dans son bras, et il avait lui aussi envie de partir dans un fou-rire qui le laisserait à bout de souffle. Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui, et il sortit alors, libérateur : un rire profond, qui lui semblait avoir été prisonnier tant de temps qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne réalisait qu'à peine que la situation avait tout de surréaliste : il était à genoux dans sur le sol de terre humide, en train de partager le plus grand –et le seul – fou-rire de sa vie avec Granger, la née moldue qu'il avait toujours détestée, l'insupportable je sais tout dont il s'était moqué toute sa scolarité, et il aurait donné sans hésiter toute sa fortune pour que ce moment se prolonge à jamais.

Ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, à rire sans plus savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que leurs gloussements se tarissent lentement, ne laissant qu'un silence serein.

Progressivement, Hermione commença à frissonner alors que le froid de la nuit se faisait sentir. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement vers la chaleur du blond, avant de briser le calme :

-Drago ?

-Mh ?

-J'ai froid…

Sa petite voix ne jurait pas avec la tranquillité de la nuit, mais le Serpentard sentit que l'instant de magie était terminé. Se levant doucement, il tendit la main à la brune pour l'aider faire de même et posa délicatement sa cape sur ses épaules.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne, et, sans un mot, il prit le chemin vers le château, la petite silhouette d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Une fois passé les portes, les deux étudiants s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement pour se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Ils leur semblaient sortir d'un rêve. Que pouvait-on dire après une course poursuite avec un ennemi imaginaire ? Il n'y avait pas de mots pour parler de leur trêve, aussi le blond se contenta de souffler un :

-Bonne nuit… Hermione.

La jeune fille eu un sourire timide.

-Toi aussi, Drago.

Ils restèrent un instant face à l'autre, immobiles et maladroits, sans savoir comment clore les échanges, avant que le blond ne se détourne finalement.

Chacun repris à pas lent le chemin de son dortoir, les images de ces drôles d'instants gravés dans la tête…

* * *

_Hum, bon je dois dire que ce chapitre est… spécial. Les personnages ont pris vie tout seuls sans mon avis et ce sont lancés dans cette drôle de course. Mais pour être honnête, j'adore ce chapitre ! Alors j'espère que malgré le côté bizarre et imprévu, vous allez aussi l'aimer _ :)_  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	21. chapitre 19 : Un Couple

_Coucou ! _

_Je vous poste ce p'tit chapitre plus tôt que prévu, parce qu'il est vraiment pas très grand et que pour pas que vous m'en vouliez trop je vous en posterai un autre ce week end -ou début de semaine parce que je suis sérieusement overbookée : entre un exam le samedi (oui! ils ont osés commettre ce sacrilège^^), aller voter dimanche plus aller à une communion et faire le buffet pour ladite communion... ben je vais pas chômer... sans parler du fait que je dois absolument finir un rapport de groupe pour mardi avant midi pétante. Bref, les vacances me semblent bien loin encore mais je ne suis pas là pour m'épancher sur ma vie, surtout que bon j'aime raler mais je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre _:D

_Bref, ce n'est sans doute pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais il est de transition et nécéssaire pour la suite... et fin qui s'approche d'ailleurs à très grands pas mes petits lecteurs ^^_

_Parce qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... :_

_

* * *

_***.*.***

**Chapitre 19 : Un couple**

***.*.***

**

* * *

**

La rumeur en vogue dans Poudlard lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Puis quand il avait entendu Milicent Bulstrode commenter la nouvelle en gloussant avec une des ex de Blaise (il ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir leur nom), il était devenu sceptique. Non pas qu'il croyait aux commérages de deux sorcières fan de « _Pretty_ _and_ _Witch_», mais parce que pour que des Serpentardes se décident à prêter foi aux racontars des autres Maisons, il fallait bien qu'il y a ai un soupçon de vérité dans l'histoire -il n'y avait pas de jet de lumière sans baguette, comme on disait.

Mais il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence quand il croisa Grégory Fight ce matin là, son regard bovin plus éclairé que d'habitude, et surtout le sourire clairement provocateur qu'il lui avait adressé. Peu d'élèves osaient défier le Prince de Serpentard, et ce malgré sa nouvelle « petite amie ». Et quand on le regardait d'une manière peu conventionnelle, c'était soit par-dessous ou encore avec un regard noir. Mais jamais avec une expression moqueuse si proche de celle qu'il aurait lui-même pu utiliser en se réjouissant de la décadence d'un camarade non apprécié.

Il chercha bien entendu à en avoir le cœur net. Il s'était certes rendu compte que Pansy lui fichait un peu plus la paix que d'habitude. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis pratiquement deux jours, ce qui avait été un réel soulagement. Elle ne lui lançait plus à tord et à travers des regards pathétique d'elfes de maison quand il était seul, et plein de colère quand Hermione se tenait à ses côtés.

Il pensait juste qu'elle ruminait sa colère dans son coin, ou cherchait à l'espionner –ce qui lui avait valu une excellente excuse pour se comporter à tout moment comme un petit ami. En embrassant sa copine alors qu'ils étaient seuls par exemple. Mais c'était _uniquement_ en guise de prévention, évidemment. Juste au cas où… Ces deux derniers jours avaient d'ailleurs été particulièrement serein, passé le petit moment de gêne lorsqu'il avait retrouver Hermione le lendemain de leur course folle dans le chateau. Cette nuit étrange les avait soudés, d'une certaine manière, et sans doute plus qu'il ne s'en rendait compte lui-même.

Mais voilà, il semblait que Pansy Parkinson, hystérique notoire de la maison de verts et argents et tortionnaire indirecte en la personne de Drago Malefoy (via un harcèlement incessant) _sortait avec Fight._

L'information avait commencé à circuler lorsque Crivet avait surpris les deux étudiants en train de s'embrasser dans un renforcement sombre du couloir. Il avait affirmé à Denis qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sur lui, parce que la scène était plutôt loin d'être innocente, …

_Et merdre. _

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui parvenait à percer les méandres de son esprit actuellement brumeux.

Drago était assis sur son lit, dans son dortoir. Il avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin ainsi que ceux des fenêtres, ce qui le laissait assis en tailleur, droit comme un i et plongé dans la pénombre.

Il aurait du être content que cette mascarade prenne fin. Il aurait tout du moins du se sentir _soulagé_… bien entendu, s'il allait rompre là maintenant avec Herm-Granger, Pansy se poserait des questions. Mais la nouvelle qui le disait avec Gregory Figth changeait cependant totalement la donne. Ne restait qu'à simuler quelques disputes dans le château, et l'annonce de sa rupture avec Miss je sais tout aurait semblé être une suite logique. A la rigueur, il aurait même pu ne rien jouer du tout et se contenter de faire sortir la préfète de ses gonds. Ça aurait été plus naturel, en plus d'être franchement amusant. Mais pourquoi cette idée ne lui semblait même pas attractive ?

Il aurait du être proche de l'euphorie après ces semaines de calvaire… Enfin, Pansy allait le lâcher, et il ne serait plus obligé de manger à la table des Serdaigle. Il allait cesser de faire ses potions avec la Gryffondor et arrêter d'essayer de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver des choses intelligentes à dire, pour ne pas qu'elle le prenne pour un imbécile parce qu'il n'avait aucune conversation –non pas que son avis importait !

Il s'affaissa un peu, réfléchissant. Les mains croisées sous son menton, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il n'allait pas le dire tout de suite à Hermione… il allait laisser quelques jours passer, déjà pour voir si Pansy et Fight restaient vraiment ensemble ou si c'était juste l'histoire d'un échange de bons procédés… Il fallait être certain que Pansy ne lui sauterait pas dessus dés l'annonce de sa propre rupture… Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait déjà mieux, et il mit cela sur le compte d'une bonne décision de prise. Non, il n'était _pas_ content de rester encore avec Her-Granger, il assurait seulement ses arrières…

A ce moment, les rideaux verts de son baldaquin s'ouvrir brutalement et la tête noire de Blaise fit son apparition.

-Salut ! J'espère que je n'interromps rien avec ta copine ?

Drago ferma les yeux un court instant. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il devinait sans peine le sourire de dément qu'affichait le sorcier noir face à lui. Mais comment, par Salazar, pouvait-il bien être ami avec cet imbécile de Zambini ?

-Non, finit par répliquer le blond, Granger n'est pas là.

-Oh. Dommage, moi qui avait déjà prévu une super excuse pour l'avait vue à moitié n…

-C'est bon, Blaise coupa brusquement le préfet de Serpentard. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, que j'amènerais la préfète de Gryffondor ici ?

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton ironique, mais ça n'était pas trop ça. Il n'était même pas vraiment énervé, en fait.

-Sans doute pas, mais avec le dortoir dans le noir, il me semblait que ça faisait une petite ambiance… alors je n'allais pas rater ma chance !

Tout en parlant, il avait agité sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce, et c'est seulement alors que Drago réalisa à quel point il avait été plongé dans la pénombre. Pas étonnant que Blaise et son esprit tordu ai imaginé… des choses.

-Tu nous en amenées d'autres, hein ! Et puis ajouta son meilleur ami avec un sourire pervers, je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, ta préfète, non ?

Cette fois, le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle n'est pas aussi horrible que je le pensais au départ, concéda-t-il. En fait, je la trouve… sympa… quand elle n'est pas dans une salle de classe ou entourée de Gryffondors.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Blaise Zambini à ses mots. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré lui alors qu'il énonçait une vérité :

-Et depuis quand le fait que la fille soit sympa compte dans tes critères pour l'amener dans ton dortoir ?

Drago se senti pâlir. D'habitude, il se contentait de l'apparence physique. Le fait que la fille soit gentille ou intelligente comptait peu puisqu'il savait qu'il la larguerait juste après ou dans la semaine… Pourquoi avait-il dit que Granger était _sympa_ ?

_Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est ?_ tenta une petite voix au fond de sa tête. « Ta gueule » songea la sienne mentalement.

Bon sang, la préfète n'était pas sympathique, elle était sensée être insupportable ! Mais force était de constater qu'il la « supportait » sans trop de peine. Alors peut être que sympa… c'était possible… Mais bon ce n'était pas comme si ça avait une réelle importance… Pas vrai ? Même lui avait conscience qu'il se mentait à lui-même, de ce de façon éhontée.

Le blond se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin d'air.

-Drago…, commença le sorcier noir, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait chez son meilleur ami.

-Je vais faire un tour, répliqua Malefoy plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Blaise, pas suicidaire, hocha la tête, un petit sourire au coin et dans le regard une lueur qui semblait vouloir dire « _Je sais un truc que tu ne sais pas encore_ ».

* * *

_Si vous voulez mon avis, on sait toutes (et tous ? y'a des mecs sur ce site ? lol) ce que ce cher Drago se refuse à regarder en face_... ;)


	22. chapitre 20 : Chaque chose à sa place ?

_Coucou ! _

_Vip, il est trèèès tard par rapport à d'habitude, mais j'ai quand même réussi à poster ce chapitre ce week end (ce qui ne fut pas facile). Il n'est pas fort long, j'en suis désolée. Et en plus ce sale pourri gâté de Malefoy a pris vie et a également refusé de faire ce que je comptais lui faire faire ^^ Bref, ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, mais que puis-je faire si "mes"* personnages se rebellent ?_

_J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira... et on devrai se retrouver relativement vite pour la suite, cette semaine étant plus cool par rapport au reste de la session :)_

_Bizz à tous, et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews -je ne sais pas répondre à toutes pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser de petits mots, je les lis tous et ça m'encourage beaucoup !_

_* C'est bien entendu une façon de parler, tout est à JK Rowling évidemment..._

* * *

***.*.***

**Chapitre 20 : Chaque chose à sa place ?  
**

***.*.***

**

* * *

**

Il faisait moche en cette après-midi. L'air était humide et le vent glacé faisait calquer sa cape. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment un temps où trouver des élèves de Poudlard dans le parc. Pourtant, Drago restait debout, immobile au milieu des bourrasques de vent, le regard dirigé vers la Forêt interdite, mais les yeux dans le vide.

Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond dans son univers. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une mauvaise chose, juste… c'était nouveau. Pas désagréable, mais déroutant. Il ne savait que faire de cette espèce de bulle d'émotions contradictoires qui semblait grossir en lui.

Il était en colère. Contre Pansy, contre Granger, et contre lui. Il en voulait à la terre entière. À cette hystérique de Parkinson qui l'avait mise dans cette situation si burlesque, à Granger qui avait accepté avec sa bravoure gryffondoresque de l'aider. À lui-même, de s'être mis dans la merde tout seul.

Mais il était aussi… heureux. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon mot. Avait-il seulement déjà été heureux ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il se sentait… complet. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait, sans savoir quoi. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir bien, et cela le rendait paradoxalement maussade.

Il ressentait de la nostalgie envers ce temps où tout semblait si simple, tout en ayant ce besoin irrépressible d'avancer dans la vie, de cesser de rester accroché à ses certitudes pour faire le grand saut.

En bref, il était paumé. Le grand Drago Malefoy était totalement perdu. Et il crevait de trouille, même s'il se refusait encore à l'admettre.

Il avait envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule de cet imbécile de Zambini, pour son sourire qui lui renvoyait ses préoccupations en pleine tronche. Mais il savait déjà dans le fond que ça ne le soulagerait même pas. Parce que la vérité, c'était que le black avait compris ce que lui-même se refusait à ressentir. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais qu'il était…

-Salut.

La petite voix à côté de lui interrompit ses réflexions. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement : il s'agissait de la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaitait voir en cet instant. Et pourtant, la seule qu'il se sentait prêt à tolérer. La jeune fille était emmitouflée dans une énorme écharpe qui lui cachait le menton, et semblait toute petite dedans. Elle avait le regard baissé et l'air plus timide qu'il ne l'avait vu de puis longtemps.

-C'est Blaise qui m'a dit où tu étais, dit doucement la brune alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Bon sang, il allait tuer son _ancien _meilleur ami !

-Salut, Hermione, lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Il se rendait bien compte que son ton était sec, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer la nouvelle à sa pseudo ex-petite amie. De toute façon, autant attendre quelques jours, pour faire plus crédible.

-Granger.

Il haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre.

-Tu peux m'appeler à nouveau par mon nom, si tu veux, explicita la brune d'une petite voix, enfouissant son nez dans son épaisse écharpe bleue, suite à une rafale de vent plus violente.

Ces quelques petits mots lui firent mal.

C'était absurde, car il n'aurait pas du être triste de savoir que sa vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

-Et pourquoi ça, _Granger_ ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Il se doutait bien du pourquoi, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il avait envie de faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais appris. Et il avait envie de crier sur la brune.

Elle sembla se ratatiner encore, et cela le mit encore plus en colère. Elle expliqua en se tordant les doigts :

-Apparemment, Pansy sort avec Grégory Figth, un de tes joueurs, ajoutât-t-elle inutilement. Donc tu peux maintenant me… quitter.

« La quitter. »

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui crier dessus, mais de _se_ hurler dessus. Il n'était qu'un con. Il avait ce qu'il voulait –enfin- et cette nouvelle ne le satisfaisait pas.

-Tu devrais être soulagé, non ? demanda-t-elle tout en bas, en le regardant par en-dessous. Elle semblait presque ne pas attendre de réponse.

Il s'imagina un bref instant qu'elle espérait le contraire, mais il évita ce terrain glissant en s'appesantissant sur le contenu : Soulagé ? Oui, c'était précisément ce qu'il était sensé ressentir avec cette nouvelle. Mais était-ce vraiment cette émotion qui le traversait de part en part du soulagement ? Il était pratiquement certain que non. Il respira un grand coup. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire :

-C'est parfait, répliqua-t-il d'une voix polaire. Tu peux me laisser, maintenant.

Hermione le regarda, incertaine, comme blessée par son congédiement sec.

-Je…

Il ne fallait pas la laisser parler, la laisser l'attendrir. Il fit un mouvement sec de la tête pour lui signifier que cette conversation était terminée.

-J'espérais que..., tenta tout de même la brune, le regard se faisant presque suppliant.

Elle espérait quoi, qu'il allait la couvrir de remerciements mielleux pour avoir joué la comédie, afin d'éloigner Pansy ? Ils avaient passés un marché, il ne lui devait rien.

-Fou le camp, sang de bourbe ! hurla-t-il alors.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se détourner et de repartir. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder s'éloigner vers le château. Il ne vit pas les larmes dans ses yeux non plus. Pansy était enfin passée à autre chose, leur contrat se terminait et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Les choses étaient enfin à leur place.

* * *

Hermione sortait d'un affrontement violent avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait croisée par hasard dans le couloir, alors que la gryffondors marchait à pas lent, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle avait immédiatement repéré que la préfète n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et elle s'était empressée de lui lancer une des meilleures insultes de son cru.

Hermione avait vertement répliqué face à la critique, et elles s'étaient bientôt retrouvées à se hurler des noms d'oiseaux à travers tout le couloir, quand un élève, affolé les avait entendu et avait rameuté une bonne partie des étudiants de leur classe.

Elle s'était calmée dés qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait leur apparition dans le couloir, et Pansy avait précipitamment battu en retraite, devinant sans doute qu'elle allait s'attirer des problèmes avec les gryffondors restant.

Les deux meilleurs amis de la préfète s'étaient empressés de demander ce qui s'était passé, ce à quoi la brune avait répondu qu'elle allait bien. Et c'était paradoxalement vrai. Elle s'était défoulée avec Pansy à un tel point que le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine depuis ce que lui avait dit Dra–_Malefoy_ semblait s'être allégé.

Bien sûr, sa façon de la « congédier » l'avait profondément choquée, et blessée aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'y attendre. Elle aurait du, mais elle avait voulut croire à une autre réalité… et elle s'en mordait les doigts, bien sûr.

Elle soupira. Pansy était avec Grégory, leur « couple » était définitivement terminé. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble, mais parfois, elle en avait vaguement eu l'illusion.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Après tout, elle s'en fichait si le blond restait un connard comme il l'avait toujours été, non ?

Non...

* * *

_Hum, oui je sais, vous ne devez pas être contents. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs -non mais c'est quoi, ça, moi qui voulait vous faire un zoli happy end bien guimauve, voilà que Drago vient ajouter son grain de sel..._

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce personnage. Reste à espérer qu'il soit moins bouché dans le prochain chapitre ?_ :D


	23. chapitre 21 : Toute chose a une fin

_Coucou !_

_Et voici un chapitre supplémentaire. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! J'espère avoir été relativement fidèle aux personnages..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_***.*.***

**Chapitre 21 : Tout a une fin…**

***.*.***

**

* * *

**

Malefoy marchait à pas rapides dans le couloir menant à la sortie. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il en était intimement persuadé. Et les haussements de sourcils de Blaise ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Il se dirigeait vers les serres de botaniques, où les gryffondors avaient cours avec les Pouffsouffles, poings crispés, le cheveu volant vers l'arrière.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione sortait du cours de Mme Chourave, elle se sentit aspirée brusquement vers l'avant. Surprise, elle réprima un cri avant de réaliser que Drago lui avait pris le bras. Il lui glissa à l'oreille un « _Il faut que tout cela cesse_ ».

Bien sûr, songea-t-elle en baissant la tête. Il fallait officialiser leur rupture. Et connaissait le caractère sadique du blond, il allait lui mettre le paquet au niveau dispute. Et le pire c'est que tout cela semblerait très réaliste, trop même, puisque toutes les insultes qu'il allait lui balancer à la tête seraient tout à fait pensées.

Elle serra les dents s'apprêtant à encaisser. Puis elle releva la tête, surprise, alors que rien ne venait. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à fondre en larme, c'était déjà ça. Drago avait un regard étrange, mais pas mauvais.

-Tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant que penser. À quoi jouait-il ? Puis elle comprit : il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait pensé, il lui faisait une fleur : une petite ballade pour lui expliquer qu'il la quittait –aux yeux de tous- et le tour était jouer. Résignée, elle hocha la tête. Au moins, elle éviterait l'esclandre.

Elle marquant un instant d'arrêt, laissant le blond prendre le chemin qu'il voulait pour le suivre. Mais il ne bougea pas, comme s'il l'attendait. Il tendit la main vers elle, paume ouverte vers le ciel, et ce simple geste lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_Un peu de douceur pour m'enfoncer d'avantage ensuite. _

Hermione était comme déchirée, tétanisée face à cette main tendue vers elle. Une part d'elle, sans doute la Gryffondor téméraire et la préfète qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, avait envie d'envoyer balader cette main qui la narguait et de mettre une claque au serpentard qui la regardait presque gentiment alors qu'il comptait la « larguer » devant toute l'école dans deux secondes. Cette par-là avait envie de se rebeller, de repousser violemment sa main et de lui crier dessus, histoire de se défouler à défaut de se sentir mieux. Mais cette Hermione-là semblait crier tout bas, comme si elle était loin, étouffée par l'autre part d'elle, celle qui pleurait en silence dans sa tête remplie d'images de ces derniers jours. Cette partie-là de son être voulait saisir la main du blond et s'y accrocher comme à une bouée, pour ne jamais la lâcher.

Le blond attendait toujours, et au moment où il laissa retomber sa main, la brune s'en saisit, mue pas une impulsion. Son esprit était peut être écartelé, mais son cœur, lui, avait choisit, spontanément.

Elle résista à la tentation de fondre en larmes ou partir en courant fuir cette situation impossible. Elle écouta parler la gryffondor en elle et suivit docilement les foulées rapides du serpentard à ses côtés, silencieux. La main du jeune homme était chaude et douce, et elle se concentra sur ce dernier contact serein avant l'orage.

Drago continuait de marcher. Il ne savait pas trop où mèneraient ses pas, mais chaque enjambée lui donnait du temps supplémentaire pour retarder l'échéance. Avant le temps des explications. Or, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie que tous les élèves assistent à l'hécatombe, alors il préférait s'éloigner encore.

Soudainement, il sentit que l'endroit était le bon et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, imité par la jeune fille.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent alors qu'elle reconnaissait le gros arbre près duquel ils avaient eu un fou-rire la nuit. Elle eu un pincement douloureux au cœur en réalisant que c'était ironique de la faire disparaître de sa vie à l'endroit même où elle avait eu l'impression de commencer à exister pour lui. C'était un instant particulier, mais pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucun sens. C'était un moment à eux, un instant hors du temps. Et il allait y greffer un souvenir douloureux, ce qui était plutôt cruel de sa part. Mais sans doute n'avait-il pas conscience de ce qu'elle vivait intérieurement. Et c'était peut être tant mieux, quelque part.

Elle poussa un léger soupire et s'échina à rattraper les lambeaux de courage qui la fuyaient en levant les yeux pour regarder Drago.

Il la fixait aussi, d'un regard indéfinissable. Pas mauvais, comme elle l'avait toujours connu avant, mais pas vraiment tendre non plus. Presque… hésitant entre les deux.

Drago plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qui était encore à l'état de sensation confuse en lui. Ce n'était même pas une pensée cohérente, mais quelque chose de flou, ténu mais en même temps qui semblait prendre toute la place.

Et Hermione qui le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux noisette ne facilitait pas sa tâche.

Il réalisa soudain où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, face à face, leurs doigts enlacés. Comme un couple, mais sans les sentiments qui allaient avec. Tout cela n'était qu'un mirage une belle image tronquée, une réalité déformée qu'il avait servie à toute l'école pour échapper à Pansy. Mais une chose cependant était restée authentique…

Avait-il bien interpréter les expressions de la jeune fille aujourd'hui ?

Il avait passé un temps considérable dans son dortoir sans aucune lumière, à ressasser son comportement, les mots qu'il avait jeté au visage de la brune, et surtout, surtout son langage corporel à elle. Il l'avait observée toute la journée, assise à la table des Gryffondors. Elle souriait à tous, répondait aux questions des enseignants comme à son habitude. Mais il manquait quelque chose. L'aura qu'il avait cru discerner en DCFM, l'autre jour. Un éclat dans ses prunelles qui manquait à l'appel et rendait son regard plus terne. Comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même, celle-là même qui l'avait séduite. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête pour une fois dans sa vie : il avait apprécié la compagnie d'Hermione ces derniers temps, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'appréhender, même avec des trésors d'imagination. Leur course folle dans les couloirs lors de leur ronde de préfet lui avait laissé une saveur particulière. Et son sourire –le vrai, pas celui qu'elle servait à tous ces idiots qui ne voyaient rien- lui manquait. Et la voir se faner discrètement, en secret de tous, lui était simplement intolérable.

Mais en l'observant de cette façon, il en était arrivé à une conclusion, ou plutôt un espoir un peu fou. Une hypothèse invraisemblable à laquelle il avait pourtant envie de croire.

-Je suis pas un type bien, finit-il par lâcher, presque sans le vouloir, comme si ses mots s'étaient animés d'une volonté propre.

Hermione cilla, pas certaine de comprendre la signification de ces propos. Voulait-il la prévenir à l'avance qu'il allait se montrer odieux pour la mise en scène de leur « rupture ». Il semblait ne pas parvenir à formuler autre choses, mais rien ne venait, alors elle répondit ce qui lui passa par la tête :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver quelque chose à me dire. De toute façon, personne ne nous voit d'ici. On n'a qu'à repartir de son côté… quelques paroles… les commérages feront le reste.

Sa voix trembla à peine sur la fin, et elle espéra qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Le blond avait les yeux dans le vague, mais à ce mots, il eut un sursaut il la fixa dans les yeux, une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s'il était concentré.

-Je ne suis pas un type bien, répéta-t-il. Je…

Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le savait-il lui-même ?

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, délicatement, essayant de lui transmettre par là et par ses yeux tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui sans vouloir sortir.

-Hermione…

Sa voix était terriblement douce, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu venant de lui, et son expression était comme tendre.

La brune ne comprenait pas, elle était perdue. Son incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage, car le blond marmonna entre ses dents :

-Merlin, je suis vraiment… Je n'arrive à pas… Je suis un sale con, Granger, t'entends ! s'importa-t-il soudain.

Hermione se figea, interdite. Elle entendait, mais ce que le blond disait n'avait aucun sens.

-Je… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, hier, souffla Drago, comme si ses mots lui coutaient.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de reconnaître ses erreurs, et encore moins s'excuser, aussi Hermione pris ses mots à leur juste valeur. Le voir presque… vulnérable face à elle –chose dont elle savait qu'il avait en horreur- réveilla ses instincts maternels enfouit en elle et elle voulut le rassurer, plutôt que de confirmer qu'il était un pauvre type.

-Tu as dit ce que tu pensais…

-Non !

La réponse avait fusée, instinctive, et le blond se tendit un peu, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Je ne pense pas… ou plutôt je ne pense plus que tu es une… tu-sais-quoi. Enfin, bien sûr tes parents sont moldus, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que, eh bien…

Il s'embrouillait dans ses mots, aussi décida-t-il de ravaler sa fierté, juste pour cette fois, et s'exprimer clairement.

-La vérité c'est que je m'en tape ! Je m'en fou de tes origines, j'ai vu… J'ai pu voir que tu étais… une fille bien. Enfin, c'est pas ça, je veux dire, que j'ai appris à t'apprécier…

Il butait sur les mots. Salazar, que c'était pathétique.

Il soupira.

-Ce que j'ai dit à Pansy, l'autre fois, je le pense.

Hermione leva un sourcil, et eu un sourire en coin qui le laissa perplexe, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. C'était pratiquement une déclaration, ça, non ? Il commença à paniquer : et si elle éclatait de rire ? Elle se fichait de lui et allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il était pas fichu de la détester, et s'en était fichu de sa réputation. Il réalisa qu'officiellement, ils étaient déjà ensemble donc que ce scénario n'arriverait jamais, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler :

-Qu'elle devait arrêter de me harceler ?

Il resta déconcerté. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Hermione, qui affichait un air très sérieux, ne put contenir un sourire moqueur. Manifestement, oui, elle se moquait de lui.

Il résista à l'envie de se vexer pour laisser s'étirer un petite sourire un rien timide. Il prit le choix d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Nan, qu'elle ne devait plus m'appeler Drakichou.

Et toc ! Lui aussi pouvait utiliser la langue de bois. Avec son père comme modèle, il pouvait même affirmer qu'il était excellent à ce petit jeu.

-Pourquoi, c'est plutôt mignon, non ?

Il la regarda en feignant un visage horrifié, reculant d'un pas.

-Je crois que ça va pas coller entre nous, affirma-t-il avec un air faussement dégouté.

Mais il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur quand l'air taquin d'Hermione disparut, et que son visage se ferma. Il eut l'envie de s'auto-frapper encore une fois.

Il lui prit les mains, craignant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il inspira avant de s'exprimer :

-Quand j'ai dit à Pansy que tu étais jolie et brillante, je le pensais. En fait, je pense que tu es bien plus que ça, Hermione.

Il était mortellement sérieux, et la brune eu un frisson, n'osant pas y croire.

-Il y a peu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser cela de toi, mais en te côtoyant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout faux à ton sujet. Je… j'aimerais qu'on cesse ce jeu, de faire semblant. Mais pas qu'on cesse de se voir, ajouta-t-il très vite avant de manquer de courage.

C'était dit.

-Je voudrais… je voudrais être avec toi, en vrai, explicita-t-il sans parvenir à formuler les mots qui lui brûlaient le cœur. Mais je suis un pauvre type, Hermione. Je vais te faire souffrir… comme je l'ai toujours fait…alors je comprendrais que tu veuilles… ne plus faire semblant et ne plus me voir… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un sale con, alors même si tu ne veux pas de moi… je me battrais… pour toi.

La brune le fixait, incrédule. Le blond semblait gêné, au vu de ses joues rouges, car il n'avait sans doute jamais prononcé ce genre de mots, mais il était aussi terriblement grave.

-Tu es sérieux ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Le blond roula des yeux, ses habitudes reprenant le dessus.

-Nan, j'avais juste envie de me rendre ridicule, Gran-Hermione.

-Moi je n'ai pas trouvé que tu étais ridicule, opposa la jeune fille, mutine, en se rapprochant de lui.

-C'est que tu as vraiment mauvais goût en matière déclaration, répliqua le blond avec un demi-sourire d'autodérision.

-Parce que c'était une déclaration ? feignit de s'étonner candidement la brune.

-hmm… fit mine de réfléchir le blond en s'approchant d'elle lentement, il faudrait peut être le demander au crétin face à toi…

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un crétin, fit-elle doucement.

-Non ? demanda le blond en s'approchant encore.

-Non, répondit la brune… juste un sale type.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, et il sut qu'il ne devait pas le prendre mal. Il se prit au jeu, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Tu en as de drôles de fréquentation, _Granger_.

-Mais peut être, murmura la brune en approchant ses lèvres du visage du blond, que _j'aime_ les sales types ?

-Vraiment ? souffla Drago, n'osant espérer le double sens contenu dans cette phrase, approchant encore son visage de celui de la brune, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor.

Il sentait le souffle de la brune contre lui, ses prunelles noisette plongées sans les siennes.

-En fait, j'en aime un en particulier…, confia la jeune fille en supprimant totalement la distance qu'il restait à franchir pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

Le baiser sur fit l'effet d'un « feu fuseboum » dans le ventre. Il se plaqua davantage contre la préfète pour la coincer entre le gros arbre et lui, haletant, comme si le moindre espace entre eux était douloureux, comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle.

Quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Drago Malefoy sut ce enfin ce qui le rendait plus complet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était simplement _Elle_…

Ils se sourirent, complices.

-Je ne suis pas certain de devoir te demander de sortir avec moi, lâcha pour finir le blond dans un sourire narquois.

-Tu as peur que je n'accepte pas une deuxième fois ? répliqua la brune, espiègle.

-Non, répondit-il spontanément, un poil vexé. Par contre, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, j'ai beaucoup d'admiratrices qui me courent après…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, pour plus d'effet, souriant intérieurement.

-Et… tu comprends… j'aurais besoin que tu restes encore un peu avec moi, même si Pansy ne me courre plus après.

-Hum, fit mine de réfléchir Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté et quelle est l'échéance de ce nouveau contrat ?

-Eh bien… c'est que j'ai vraiment _beaucoup_ d'admiratrices… Je vais avoir besoin de toi _très_ longtemps…

-Prétentieux ! soupira la Gryffondor en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite pour le faire taire.

* * *

_J'ai enfin réussi à faire rentrer quelque chose dans la caboche de Drago !_^^

_**!** Ceci n'est PAS le dernier chapitre, donc ne zapper pas tout de suite cette fiction ; il reste encore -rien que pour vous- un bonus, et un épilogue _**:)**


	24. Bonus : mais c'est aussi un renouveau

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'ai ENFIN finiiii mes examens, et voici le chapitre bonus (tant attendu ! lol). Il est plutôt court, mai l'épilogue devrait suivre assez rapidement ;)_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!_

_Et bonne lecture ^^_

_

* * *

_***.*.***

**Bonus : … mais c'est aussi un renouveau**

***.*.*  
**

**

* * *

**

Drago Malefoy marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, où il comptait bien retrouver la fichue Gryffondor qui partageait sa vie –et qui le partageait un peu trop avec ses foutus bouquins, trouvait-il.

C'était étrange de constater que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il était avec elle… et pourtant rien n'était pareil.

Blaise semblait avoir pris d'amitié la gryffondor, et ne manquant jamais d'échanger avec elle un commentaire anodin sur la pluie et le beau temps –quand il ne lançait pas une allusion grivoise à la brune, qui rougissait à tous les coups. Il approuvait clairement le choix de Drago, mais il ne semblait pas intéressé par Hermione en tant que conquête, ce qui était aussi un soulagement. Il n'aurait pas aimé de voir mettre son poing dans la figure de son meilleur ami, mais il l'aurait fait sans hésiter s'il s'était avéré qu'il draguait SON Hermione. Mais Zabini, fidèle à lui-même, papillonnait de fille en fille.

La rouquine Weasley était celle qui avait le comportement le plus étrange. Elle se comportait avec lui comme si elle était son _amie_. Il avait faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il était loin de vouloir fraterniser avec la frangine de la belette, et cela à plusieurs reprises, mais la présence d'Hermione l'en avait empêché. Sans pour autant en venir à faire ami-ami, il avait finit par s'habituer à cette présence insolite, et presque à apprécier ses remarques pleines de sel, même s'il évitait de le montrer –il ne fallait pas non plus qu'on le croit ramolli ! A son grand désespoir, Ginny ne semblait même pas dupe lorsqu'il réprimait ses sourires. Il se savait, Hermione le taquinait assez sur le sujet, arguant qu'il devait faire attention à son image « _on pourrait presque croire que tu n'es plus un sale type, Drago_ », oui lançait-elle parfois avec un grand sourire qui le faisait fondre.

Bien entendu, les relations avec Ron Weasley n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, si ce n'est que le roux semblait le détester plus encore qu'avant. Quant à lui, il se contenait d'une froide indifférence, et ça lui convenait. Hermione ne cherchait pas à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, et elle voyageait donc entre son meilleur ami et lui avec une facilité déconcertante, se contenant de défendre d'un et l'autre de critiquer son rival en sa présence.

Lorsqu'il avait été évident que Hermione et Drago s'embrassaient avec un peu trop de ferveur que ce qu'une comédie exigeait, et ce de façon plus que récurrente, alors que Pansy s'affichait ouvertement avec Gregory Fight, le Survivant n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Hermione lui avait donc expliqué que la situation avait pour le moins évolué. Au départ, Harry l'avait très mal pris, mais il s'était par la suite adoucit. Après une discussion avec Ginny, il avait finit par reconnaître que ce qui l'avait blessé, c'était surtout le manque de confiance qu'il avait ressenti, alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en parler. Mais que dans le fond, si Malefoy la rendait heureuse, il n'avait pas à juger.

La brune s'était excusée, reconnaissant son manque de tact, et lui avait assuré que Dago la rendait heureuse, mais qu'il était autorisé à se battre comme des chiffonniers s'il s'avérait que le Serpentard devenait odieux. Elle l'avait dit avec un sourire en coin totalement inédit chez la préfète, et le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que décidément, si Malefoy parvenait à donner le sens de l'ironie à Hermione, il devait pouvoir accepter leur couple.

Quant à Pansy…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Parkinson arrivait en sens opposé, à l'autre bout du couloir. L'aurait-il vue, sans doute aurait-il fait marche arrière, ou au moins se cacher derrière une statue si possible terriblement imposante. Mais il fut trop tard quand il réalisa qui se tenait à seulement deux mètres de lui.

-Salut Drago, lança la serpentarde.

Le blond tiqua et resta silencieux une bonne vingtaine de secondes, trop abasourdi pour penser répondre. Bon sang, aucun sourire charmeur ? Pas de petite moue suggestive ? Le ton était parfaitement neutre celui de Pansy avait que celle-ci ne se mette à péter une durite et ne le poursuive activement. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle sortait avec Fight, il était resté suspicieux et l'avait consciencieusement évitée. Retrouver la Pansy qu'il connaissait était un véritable soulagement.

Il se reprit enfin, affichant à son tour une expression qu'il espérait totalement neutre.

-Salut, Pansy.

Il resta sur ses gardes, mais rien ne vint. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, lors que la brune l'interrompit :

-Oh, au fait, Drago…

Le blond se crispa, qu'allait-elle lui sortir ?

-… Il y a une bagarre dans le couloir d'à côté entre un Pouffsouffle et un Serpentard de première année. Si tu pouvais attendre quelques minutes avant de passer, je pense que ce garçon est une bonne recrue pour notre année, et ce serait dommage qu'un préfet n'intervienne…

Elle rajouta en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres :

-Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est plutôt mignon pour un gamin… quelques années de plus et…

Le blond éclata de rire face au sourire pervers de sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait sans aucun doute retrouvée.

-Bonne journée, Pansy ! lança-t-il à la cantonade en veillant à prendre un autre couloir, afin de ne pas déranger les deux premières années.

Oui, décidément, tout était à sa place, à présent, et sans doute mieux encore, songea-t-il en passant la porte de la bibliothèque, pour apercevoir la crinière de cheveux bruns de sa petite amie.

* * *

_Voilaaa ! J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps de ça, avant même de savoir comment j'allais terminer cette fiction, et je dois dire que c'est un de mes passages préférés :)_


	25. Epilogue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici l'épilogue... Vous vous attendiez sans doute à autre chose, mais c'est mon petit coup de coeur alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit silencieusement ou à grands renfort de reviews, ça a été un plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous. :)_

_Peut être à une prochaine D/H, qui sait ?_

_Bonne vacances à tous ! Et bonne lecture bien sûr ;)_

_

* * *

_

**.*.**

**Epilogue  
**

**.*.**

* * *

Fin d'après-midi, la lumière du jour faiblarde donnait une teinte lugubre à un couloir isolé du château, dans un coin relativement éloigné des zones d'affluences de l'école, loin des élèves bruyants, et de leur préoccupations futiles… si ce n'est deux étudiantes :

-Miss crâneuse !

-Sale peste ! répliqua plus fort la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Hum, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, _sangbourbette_ chérie ? répliqua Pansy Parkinson dans un ricanement méprisant, jouant de manière détachée avec une mèche de cheveux noir.

-Et que dis-tu de celui-ci, riposta immédiatement la Gryffondor avec un air très satisfait d'elle-même : espèce de pékinoise mal embouchée !

Sous le coup de la surprise, la vert et argent entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait à pas à pareille audace. Mais de longues de longues années de pratique au sein des Serpentards lui permirent de se recomposer une expression relativement neutre rapidement. Malgré tout, il restait un éclat admiratif dans ses prunelles sombres :

-Waw, Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle le ton soudain bien plus enthousiaste. J'adoooore ! Celui-ci est par-fait, vraiment, pépia-t-elle, apparemment surexcitée, c'est à la fois une critique physique et une insulte assez osée, je dois dire… peut être manque-t-elle un peu de finesse, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais –elle se reprit avec plus de gaieté, on ne peut pas en attendre moins des Gryffi, pas vrai ?

Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire de fierté sous le compliment à peine déguisé : elle avait sans doute mis du temps, mais pas de toute elle s'améliorait !

-J'avais cherché quelque chose par rapport à une fouine, mais bon vu que la donne est changée avec Drago… s'expliqua-t-elle presque avec une mimique d'excuse… c'était ça où le bouledogue, mais je trouvais ça un peu trop méchant quand même…

La « tête de pékinois » leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, avant de repartir dans un franc sourire :

-Tu es bien trop naïve, mon petit rat de bibliothèque dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sec, mais qui cachait mal les accents de tendresse.

-Oh non, pas celui-la, soupira la brune, vaincue. Je déteste ce surnom, grogna-t-elle tout bas. En plus, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa voix de conférencière, il est d'un manque d'originalité totale…

Elle avait l'air si abattue malgré ses inflexions supérieures que Pansy se décida à passer à autre chose.

Jetant un regard distrait aux vêtements de la jeune fille face à elle –pantalon en jean _normal_ et une tunique brune qui la moulait sans provocation, changeant agréablement des sacs à patates informes qu'elle s'était coltinée pendant des années, elle partie dans ses réflexions, songeuse.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je dois admettre que Weaslette t'as plutôt bien conseillée en matière de vêtements, lâcha tout à trac la Serpentarde, même si j'aurais pris plus… sexy, ajouta-t-elle en rejetant sa longue mèche noire en arrière, haussement de sourcils suggestif accompagnant sa remarque.

Lorsqu'on observait sa tenue à elle, évidemment –jupe trop courte pour qu'il s'agisse de la longueur réglementaire dévoilant ses jambes avantagées par des bas noirs, et un petit haut de la même couleur si serré qu'il semblait faire jaillir le haut de sa poitrine dans un décolleté à la base pourtant relativement présentable, le tour agrémenté d'escarpins pointus- la préfète des rouges et or ne pouvait sembler que trop sage.

-C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulut, répliqua la brune en défendant son amie. Ginny aurait été prête à ce que je me balade à moitié déshabillée sinon !

La moue qu'elle adoptait laissait tout loisir de deviner ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée…

-Je m'en doute, tu es bien trop coincée… ça aurait pourtant certainement plu à ton nouveau chéri, fit Pansy avec un sourire railleur. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieuse, cette petite rouquine a du potentiel… faudra que tu me la présente ! Vu ton sale caractère, le fait qu'elle ai réussi à te convaincre de bazarder tes _chiffons_ est en soi déjà un exploit ! se moqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Certainement pas, vous aller vous liguer contre moi, s'indigna Hermione. Et puis c'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir les deux écervelées qui essaient de me relooker à longueur de temps, soupira-t-elle en parlant sans aucun doute de Lavande et Parvarti.

Puis elle sourit, l'air toute excitée :

-Je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer ! Elle a un caractère plutôt explosif, alors ça risque de faire… des étincelles entre vous deux.

-Weasley femelle…, soupira la vert et argent, pensive, si on m'avait dit ça... Je crois que tu déteins sur moi, abominable Griffi !

Ponctua sa phrase d'une mimique dégoûtée, alors que la brune face à elle répondait par une grimace.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Serpentarde perfide !

Elles se sourient ensuite, complices.

-Au fait, demanda Hermione en s'appuyant contre le mur face à Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que tu n'es plus « intéressée » par Drago ? On fait semblant de faire petit à petit connaissance ?

Ça avait l'air de la tracasser un peu.

-Oh non, supplia presque Parkinson, j'adore tellement nos disputes ! Encore un peu, s'il te plait, fit-elle semblant de gémir de façon pitoyable alors que la brune affichait une mimique goguenarde.

-Bon…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la vert et argent poussa un cri surexcité, manifestement ravie par ce « consentement » forcé.

Lui coupant allègrement la parole, elle changea si rapidement de ton qu'Hermione en fit presque désarçonnée.

-ça serait sympa de se faire un duel dans le couloir une fois, non ? s'emballa-t-elle toute seule, sans sembler attendre une réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, qui fronçait les sourcils. Ou un combat à mains nues ! frétilla-t-elle alors que ses cheveux semblaient danser sur ses épaules nues. Mais Drago ne me le pardonnerait sans doute pas si je t'abîmais, ajouta-t-elle, son enthousiasme retombant un peu.

-Tu seras dans un état pire que moi, je te le garanti ! répliqua aussitôt la fille aux yeux noisettes, piquée au vif. Mais je ne veux pas de problèmes avec McGonagall, tempéra-t-elle en redevenant l'élève sérieuse et appliquée qu'on connaissait. Les deux idiots qui me servent de meilleurs amis se débrouillent suffisamment bien pour nous faire perdre des points comme ça, grinça-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Mais son sourire en coin démentait ses propos durs, et on pouvait sans mal deviner une grande affection malgré tout envers les deux acolytes.

-Tu crois qu'ils se rendront compte de nos « rendez-vous » un jour ? demanda Pansy, amusée.

-Grand Merlin, non ! s'exclama Hermione feignant le désespoir. Ron ne s'en remettrait pas. Tu imagines ? Moi qui _fraternise avec l'ennemi_ ! Ce serait le coup de grâce après Drago… Quand à Harry… bien, je pense qu'il me pardonnerait… d'ici quelques années, ricana-t-elle.

Cependant, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète, et un instant, la Serpentarde lui envia son indéfectible amitié avec les deux garçons, qu'elle ne pas supportait pourtant pas. Elle se demanda ce que la sienne représentait pour la brune… puis écarta cette idée aussi vite. Peut être avait-elle peur de le savoir en fin de compte. Plus tard.

Inconsciente du petit débat intérieur qui animait la fille aux cheveux noirs, la préfète se pencha subitement vers son gros sac, posé à ses pieds, se souvenant de quelque chose.

Elle sortit du sac surchargé un rouleau de parchemin soigneusement plié, d'où on devinait une écriture fine et appliquée, mais qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne.

Elle le tendit à Pansy :

-Tiens, fit-elle avec un éclat dans le regard que seul le travail scolaire pouvait provoquer, voici ton travail pour après-demain. J'ai bien fait attention pour la calligraphie, je suis absolument certaine que Rogue ne verra rien.

-Merci, fit la Serpentarde avec reconnaissance, s'emparant du papier de ses ongles parfaitement vernis, et le fourrant dans son sac à main avec désinvolture.

-Si tu veux, commença Hermione avec précaution, ayant manifestement déjà abordé le sujet, je peux de donner un ou deux cours, comme ça tu sauras le faire toute seule…

-Non, ça ira, Miss je sais tout, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comme tu veux, sale peste, répondit la brune en un haussement d'épaule indifférent accompagné d'un sourire, cependant, je persiste à penser que ça pourrait t'aider… à l'examen je ne pourrai pas…

-Granger chérie, fit la fille en prenant un ton vaguement excédé, je m'en fiche pas mal des potions, de toutes façons, je ne compte pas garder cette option l'année prochaine. Et puis même sans tes devoirs, je t'aurais aidée quand même sans regrets !

-Le premier devoir ne sera pas top, prévint la brune, toujours consciencieuse, histoire que Rogue ne se pose pas trop de questions, mais les suivant seront mieux d'ici deux semaines, tu devrais avoir un niveau que Rogue devrait traiter d'admirable, grimaça-t-elle, sans doute en pensant qu'elle même avec tous les efforts du monde, n'aurait jamais droit à tant d'éloge de sa part.

Pansy agita les mains dans un geste désinvolte, comme pour chasser une mouche. Manifestement, elle ne doutait pas des résultats probants qui devraient s'en suivre. Ou alors elle s'en moquait. Peut être un peu des deux, sans doute. Si le maître des potions n'avait pas été si désagréable, sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais accepté le marché de Granger. Ce qui aurait été passablement dommage, d'ailleurs, se dit-elle. Les devoirs gratis n'étaient qu'un petit plus parmi tout le plaisir que cet arrangement improbable avec Hermione lui procurait.

-ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais tu es géniale, Grangie, laissa-t-elle échapper, sincère.

-Je sais, répondit posément la brune, pas comme toi Parkinson ! répliqua-t-elle alors que les deux filles partaient dans un éclat de rire.

Pansy lui lança un regard approbateur, l'aide de dire « tu apprends vite », et Hermione eu un sourire joyeux. C'était plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Encore un peu d'entraînement, et ça lui viendrait de façon tout à fait naturelle…

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et poussa un gros soupire –le temps passait décidément trop vite.

La devançant, Hermione balança son sac trop lourd sur son épaule, et lui emboîta le pas, histoire de continuer à bavarder sur le chemin. Les parties « vivantes » du château étaient encore suffisamment éloignées pour se permettre de marcher à deux sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à improviser une petite joute verbale –perspective qui aurait d'ailleurs ravi la jeune fille appartenant à la maison des serpentards.

-Tu sais, murmura cette dernière, les yeux dans le vague, tu as un air de sainte Nitouche coincée comme ça, je veux dire à première vue on te pendrait pour une de ces gamine modèle innocente sans hésitation, mais en fait tu es vraiment… machiavélique ! Me proposer ce plan –foireux a priori- de poursuivre Drago pour le faire tomber dans tes bras, c'était osé ! Plus que culotté même !

Il y avait une nuance de respect clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Déjà, continua-t-elle plongée dans ses souvenirs, venir me proposer de faire mes devoirs contre « service », c'était _vraiment_ gonflé !

Hermione hocha la tête, les joues roses. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas elle-même d'avoir eu l'audace de faire une chose pareille. Mais elle avait tout de suite pressenti que cet incident en classe des potions était sa chance –sa seule et unique possibilité- pour tenter d'approcher l'héritier des Malefoy. Elle savait que c'était fou, elle se doutait qu'une née de moldus n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas supporté de ne rien tenter. Elle l'aurait trop regretté ensuite, passant son temps à se demander ce qu'il en aurait été advenu si elle avait essayé.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait se lancer, quitte à tomber durement, mais au moins elle serait fixée, et pourrait alors passer à autre chose. Tourner enfin la page. Cela faisait en effet environ trois ans qu'elle rêvait au beau blond de serpendard, sa Némésis personnelle. Trois ans qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui, en dépit du bon sens qu'on lui avait toujours prêté, en dépit du fait qu'il passait tout son temps à l'insulter lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole et qu'il la détestait. Trois ans qu'elle fantasmait dessus, imaginait des centaines de moyens qu'elle savait ridicules pour le séduire, créant des scénarios mielleux dans lesquels elle apprenait qu'il était fou d'elle –et qui se terminaient tous par un baiser des plus romantique –et si la réalité avait été tout autre, elle n'en était pas moins bien mieux !

Quand elle avait vu Pansy pleurant de rage et de honte dans les toilettes de Mimi Geinarde, elle avait su que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était lancée, et lui avait proposé ce plan totalement fou, qui lui était venu en quelques minutes, dans un instant de folie.

-… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un truc pareil –je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas envoyé un sort et de dire d'aller au diable avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche, fit-elle, amusée, en se tournant vers la brune. Ouais, maugréa-t-elle, pour elle-même, avec tes airs candides genre « _Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous je ne m'en doute pas le moins du monde_ »… Je ne l'aurais pas su que j'aurais marché à fond !

Elle était maintenant dans son monde, et Hermione l'écoutait distraitement, marchant à coté d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait peut être berné tout le monde, Pansy n'avait pas moins déployé des trésors de persuasion. Le rôle qu'elle avait joué était pénible et il ne manquait pas d'alimenter les moqueries. Elle aussi avait été bluffante.

-Tu sais que, dans le fond, tu aurais fait une bonne Serpentarde ? fit la vert et argent en se tournant vers son amie.

-Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, dit Hermione, alors… merci. Mais tu sais, débarquer dans la Grande Salle comme tu l'as fait ne manquait pas d'un certain… _courage_ susurra-t-elle, une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelle couleur chocolat.

-Humph, grogna Pansy.

Avec du recul, elle parvenait à en rire. Elle était même un peu fière d'elle même d'avoir osé faire cela, et la description surexcitée de la scène par Hermione avait finit par la réconforter : elle avait peut être été ridicule, mais elle l'avait _bien_ fait. C'était peut être étrange dit ainsi, mais elle était réellement fière d'être parvenue à berner tout le monde et adopter des inflexions hystériques avec autant d'aisance.

-Au fait, demanda Hermione avec plus d'hésitation, ça ne t'as pas posé… problème… avec Gregory… tout ça ?

Elle avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise et inquiète, et Pansy ressentir une bouffée de amitié envers cette fille qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu longtemps, qu'elle avait toujours pris soin de mépriser copieusement depuis des années, et qui pourtant se souciait plus de son bien-être que la totalité de ses condisciples réunit. Elle eut aussi l'envie de la faire mariner plus longtemps, bien sur, mais l'excitation l'emporta :

-Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, Grégory était vert de jalousie que je tourne autour de Drago ! Lui qui d'habitude faisait à peine attention à moi, il n'arrêtait pas de demander après moi tout le temps, où je vais et avec qui… C'était un peu agaçant, bien sûr, concéda-t-elle devant la mine horrifiée d'Hermione. Mais il s'est calmé maintenant. Il m'a fait une de ses crises… confia-t-elle, les yeux rêveurs, c'était juste…

Ne trouvant manifestement pas de mot assez fort pour décrire son ravissement face à ce revirement de situation, elle poussa un soupire, mais de contentement.

-Mais je lui ai fait comprendre _qui_ me plaisait vraiment, ajouta-t-elle avec un air satisfait et une mimique suffisamment suggestive pour que la brune ne veille pas en savoir plus, d'une manière… particulière… et _très agréable_… ronronna-t-elle, tu devrais essayer avec Drago, tiens ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pervers, les lèvres peintes en rouge étirées dans un énorme sourire.

-Pansy ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée, je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu fais avec Grégory !

Elle avait les joues roses.

-Vraiment, tu ne veux pas que je lui demande de te tourner autour, histoire de rendre Drago jaloux ? demanda la Serpentard d'un ton tellement innocent qu'il ne pouvait être sincère.

-Non, fut la réponse catégorique, malgré le regard fuyant et le teint désormais cramoisi.

-Comme tu veux, souffla Pansy, de toute façon, Grangie, tu n'es qu'une abominable je sais tout coincée !

-La ferme, tête de pékinois ! répliqua du tac au tac la « je sais tout » en question.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice, avant d'éclater de rire et de se séparer, rejoignant leurs amoureux respectifs, le sourire aux lèvres, enchantée de leur petit secret et déjà impatiente de la prochaine « dispute » publique…

* * *

_Voici qui clôt "Hystérie et Combine". N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur l'histoire _ :)


End file.
